


I Am My Fathers' Daughter

by legendsofyesteryear



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 46,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsofyesteryear/pseuds/legendsofyesteryear
Summary: Robert Queen gave her his name. Malcolm Merlyn gave her his training. Quentin Lance gave her a family.Malcolm Merlyn and Moira Queen's marital indiscretions were not limited to one time. There's proof to prove it in the form of two daughters: Regina and Thea. Regina has always been the black sheep of the family. While Thea and Oliver have a good relationship, Regina's relationship with both her siblings and her mother have gone sour. She finds a new family in the Lance sisters, and their father, and a better brother in Tommy.(Eventually this will go into the Flash, and Legends of Tomorrow! - Also, I don't own any of the characters or plots in the Arrowverse!!)





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Regina Queen, daughter of Moira and Robert Queen. Oliver Queen is my older brother, and Thea Queen is my baby sister. Five years ago my father and my brother went missing and were presumed dead when the Queen's Gambit went into the ocean… 

I remember it like it was yesterday. Thea was twelve, almost thirteen. I was eighteen, and in my senior year of high school. Someone came to the door of our classroom and said they needed to pull me out of class, and that Thea and I were both going home. At the time we were not told why we were going home.

"I don't want to go home," I replied, "I don't want to miss any work." I picked up my text book and started looking for the answers to the assignment in front of me. "Ms. Queen, you'll be given the opportunity to make up the work. Your mother is waiting for you at home," the teacher told me. 

"You are so weird. A normal human being jumps at the chance to go home early from school, not ask to stay!" one of my classmates snapped at me. I rolled my eyes at her and got up from my desk. 

I was eventually ushered out of the building and into the car that was waiting to take us home. Thea was already waiting for me. She smiled triumphantly next to me all the way home. "Maybe Dad and Oli are home!" I looked up at the driver, and I knew something was wrong.

"They wouldn't take us out of school for that, Thea. Something is off about this." I spoke only loud enough for her to hear me. She didn't respond. When we got home Thea ran into the house, looking for Dad and Oliver. I walked in behind her, not wanting to hear why we'd been called home on such short notice. I walked into mom's study to find her sitting on the sofa. She looked like she had been crying. "What happened?" I asked quietly. 

"Go get your sister, and then we can talk." I ran and found her, nearly dragging her back into the study. "The Queen's Gambit went down in a storm last night. There were no survivors." 

Thea backed up and ran from the room. I only nodded and walked out of the room too. As soon as I was in the hall, I broke into a sprint. I ran to my room and locked the door, wanting to be alone. I didn't do much talking, to anyone, after that night. 

I have this thing about being emotional in front of people. I don't like to talk about my feelings or my problems. They're mine. No one else needs to hear about them, and no one needs to "help" me with them. I'll be fine. I was like especially like that when I was younger.

About a year later, I was home on a break from M.I.T and alone because mom was having dinner with Walter, and God only knows where Thea was. Tommy Merlyn showed up at my bedroom door and told me to get dressed. "You're going to have dinner with me. I'm not taking no for an answer. It's time for you get back out into the world." 

"Why are you here?" I asked, looking up from my computer. 

"I told you," he replied, coming to stand in front of me, "I'm taking you to dinner. I can't let my best friend's little sister sit up here and hide from the world for the rest of her life." 

"And how would you know what I've been up to?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him, before returning to my coding project. 

"Your mom is worried. She didn't ask me to come here. She just mentioned that you rarely speak to anyone anymore- even Thea. I'm here on my own." 

"Be careful Tommy. Someone might actually think you care." This time I didn't even look up. 

"Come on, Regina. I do care about you. Just come have dinner with me. You don't even have to talk to me," he begged. 

For the first time, I looked at him, really looked at him. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and he'd dropped a lot of weight from the last time I’d seen him. "You're handling this just about as well as I am." I took my glasses off and rubbed my eyes. "Let me get dressed." 

~~~  
I walk up the stairs to my apartment now. I’m only home to grab some lunch, and then it’s back to work. Ever since the accident I’ve been determined to keep moving. They might be dead, but I'm not. It's time to move on with my life, and make something of myself. I'm determined to be more than just Robert Queen's daughter. I spend my days at Queen Consolidated working in the I.T. department. 

"Regina!" I look up from my phone to find the source of the voice. 

The source is not what I expected at all. "Tommy? What are you doing here?" I quickly close the distance between us. "Is something wrong?" I can't think of any good reasons for why he would show up at my apartment unannounced. 

"You have to come with me right now. Your mother wants you and Thea to come home." He's grinning ear-to-ear. It's been awhile since I've seen that look on his face.  
"You do remember what happened the last time I was summoned home in the middle of the day? It wasn't exactly good news." I shift my bag on my shoulder. 

"I promise it's good news this time. The best news!" He takes my bag from me and leads me out of the building. We get in his car and he speeds nearly the whole way back to my mother’s house. 

"What the hell is going on?" I ask for the hundredth time as I'm being ushered into my mother's study. The feelings of deja vu hit me like a train, but this time my mother is smiling, and so is Thea. Apparently I'm the last one to hear this joyous news. "Why does everyone look happy for a change?" 

My mother is the first one to speak, "Honey, Oliver is alive! He survived the crash!" I look around the room for signs that this is all part of some cruel joke. Even Walter looks like he believes it.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you, but did you lay eyes on him before you had me summoned here?" Why get anyone’s hopes up over something that couldn't be possible? 

"Yes, Regina. I've seen him." Walter steps forward and puts his hand on my shoulder. "He'll be home from the hospital within the hour. We wanted you both to be home when he arrived," he explains. 

I look down at my watch, "Fine. I need to call Felicity and let her know I won't be back tonight." I grab my phone and walk into the other room to make a call. 

I stop when I hear Thea from the next room, "She's not even happy to see him. What the hell is wrong with her? I'm not even sure she's human sometime." 

 

"That's not fair, Thea." It's Tommy admonishing her. "This has been just as hard on Regina as it's been on you. She just handles things differently. Cut her some slack." 

I suck in a breath, fighting the urge to cry right here. I can't stay here. I go grab the key to my motorcycle and put on my helmet before I sneak out of the house. I pass Oliver on my way out. I wave and he gives me a curious look as he waves back. 

By the time I pull into the garage at Queen Consolidated there are several missed messages on my phone from my mother and Tommy. There was even one from Walter. I listen to them as I walk into the office I share with Felicity Smoak. "What are you doing here?" She asks as I put my helmet down. "It's all over the news that your brother is alive. No one is expecting you to have to be here right now!" 

"I'm here because I want to be. I can't handle Thea. I saw Oliver on my way out. It appears to be him." I shrug and sit down at my desk. 

"Sweetie, you need to go home. It's not every day that your brother comes back from the dead. You need to go be with your family." 

On some level I know she's right. But what harm would spending a few more minutes here do? Thea and my mother are going to hold this over my head until kingdom come either way. "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll go." I tell her. 

"I will hold you to it!" She exclaims before going back to what she was doing when I walked in. I put my head down on the desk and take deep breaths. I left because I couldn't let anyone know I'd heard what Thea said, or that it had affected me in the slightest. We're sisters; she always knows the right buttons to push to upset me. It was nice to hear Tommy stick up for me though... 

I jump when a timer goes off, "It's time for you to go home." Felicity says, standing up. "Text me and let me know that you made it back." She pulls me into a hug, "It's going to be fine. I promise."

I hug her back and nod, "I will." I grab my key and helmet off the desk and head home. I take the long way home and arrive just before dinner. Any hopes of sneaking in unnoticed were quickly dashed. My mother was waiting for me in the garage. I take off the helmet and get off the bike. "Where the hell have you been? You left and no one knew where you were!" 

"Get off my back. Remember which of your daughters is the problem child? Here's a hint: it's not me. Forgive me for needing some time to clear my head." I snap. 

There's a pause before she speaks again. "You heard Thea." It's not a question. She knows my habits well enough by now to know that I will leave rather than deal with Thea when she gets mean. "You should have heard Tommy..." 

"I did hear him. Only him." I pocket my key and head toward the house. "Where's Oliver now?" I ask.

"He's out with Tommy. You just missed him." She replies, letting me pass. "Will you be joining us for dinner?" She calls after me. 

"Not likely!" I call without looking back. 

"Let me rephrase. You'll be joining us for dinner. We'll see you at six." 

"Fine!" I keep moving toward the house. Thankfully, I make it to my room without encountering another human being. I take off my glasses and put them on the night stand. I lie down on the bed and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is finally home, and it's time for a sibling reunion!

The next thing I know I'm startled out of a deep sleep. I look around to figure out what's going on. Someone is pounding on my door. "Regina! Open the door!" Of course it would be my mother. I fumble for my glasses before I get up to open the door. The pounding only gets louder. "Can I help you?" I yawn as I open the door. 

"It's seven o'clock. Dinner was at six. We ate without you," she says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep," I sigh. "Apparently I can't do anything right tonight. Sorry. I'm obviously not one of your children that can do no wrong." I don't wait for an answer before I close the door in her face. She doesn't try stop me. 

I go get a granola bar out of the box I have stashed in my closet. I eat slowly and pace around the room to try to calm down. When I finish eating, I walk back to my bathroom to take a shower and further de-stress from the day. Just as I'm about to shut off the lights for the night, there's a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I call. 

"It's Oliver. I wanted to catch you before you went to sleep," he replies. "Can I come in?" 

“Yeah." I sit up in bed and grab my glasses as he comes through the door. 

Oliver smiles and sits down on the end of the bed. I don't know what to say to him. We weren't particularly close before he left, and his death made my tentative relationship with Thea even worse than it was. We might look a little bit similar, but we couldn't be more different. Thea and Oliver were always close, and I was the odd man out. What the hell am I supposed to say to him?

After a few minutes of awkward silence, he speaks first. "I missed you, Regina," he sighs, looking around the room. I see his gaze fall on my helmet before he looks back at me. "I know we didn't have the best relationship before the accident. I want to work on it, and it starts here. I'm sorry for what Thea and I put you through. I'm sorry for my part in it." 

Truth be told, I missed Oliver more than I ever expected. Tommy's the only one who will ever know that much. In Oliver's absence, Tommy's become more than a friend. I feel like he's the big brother I was supposed to have all along. "It's fine. Water under the bridge now," I respond as I push my glasses up. "I missed you too, Oliver." 

"It's not fine. You were being bullied in your own home. That's not right. I've had a lot of time to think about it, and it makes me sick to think I facilitated it." He moves closer and takes my hand. I have to resist the urge to pull away. 

"There's nothing you can do about it now. I'm over it." That's a lie, and the physical contact is making my skin crawl. "You keep looking at the helmet. What's up?" I ask when I catch him looking at it again. 

"That was you on the motorcycle when I came back, wasn't it?" Oliver frowns like he doesn't approve. "How is mom okay with that? Thea doesn't have a car." 

"Kind of hard for her to say no when I bought it with my own money. I have a big girl job and everything,” I explain, leaning against my pillows. 

"Where were you going?" 

"To clear my head." He's not entitled to any more information. 

He sighs, "Just promise me that you'll be careful on that thing." 

"Look, I've already met my quota for lectures today. Any others will have to wait until tomorrow. I get double the lectures from mom because for some reason, I'm the child she's choosing to parent. I promise, I'm not the one that needs it." He tries to speak, but I stop him. "If you really do want to work on this," I pull my hand out of his grip and gesture between us, "then you're going to have to prove that something's changed." 

When I stop, a thick silence hangs in the air. At first I wonder if he's going to just get up and go, that's what the old Oliver would have done. I'm a little bit surprised when he stays. "I have changed Regina. I don't know how to prove that to you yet, but give me time. Just be patient with me. I know I have a lot to make up for, and I'll start with trying to get mom off your back." 

"All I ask is that you don't lie to me." I reply. 

He nods and tells me that honesty is a two-way street. "There's something I want you to have." He takes a rock out of his pocket. "It's a hozen. In Buddhism it symbolizes reconnecting. I hoped that one day I could reconnect with you and apologize for being such a jerk." He passes it to me and I lay it flat on my palm. 

"Thank you." I give him a small smile. 

"You're welcome. Can I have a hug before I go?" He asks, standing up. 

"Only if you promise not to do that thing you used to!" I put the hozen down on the nightstand. "I'm trusting you to not screw with me," I tell him as I stand up. 

"I promise I won't mess with you. You have my word." He steps forward and wraps his arms around me. I tense for a moment, but I wrap my arms around him and hug him back. It actually feels kind of nice. "Tommy's throwing me a party. Everyone, including you, is invited." 

I pull back to look up at him. "I might be able to make a small appearance. I have a couple long days ahead of me." I explain. "I have to make up for what I missed today." 

"What do you have to do tomorrow?" Oliver asks, mildly upset. "Be honest." 

"I have to catch up on a few projects I’m working on. I lost a lot of time today," I explain. “I’m working on Queen Consolidated’s cyber security system.” I stifle a yawn. 

"I'll let you go to bed now." Oliver smiles and pulls me into another hug. "Goodnight Regina." He pulls away and heads for the door. 

"Goodnight Oliver. It's good to have you back." I close the door and crawl back into bed. I take off my glasses and turn out the light. Before I know it, I'm fast asleep, and completely dead to the world.


	3. Chapter 3

My alarm jolts me awake the next morning. I grope around the nightstand for my glasses. It's not until I put them on that I remember I spent the night at the mansion. I didn't go back to my apartment. I groan and get out of bed, heading for the closet. I dress for work as quickly as possible, hoping to make it out unseen. I'm not that lucky. 

There's a light tap on the door. "Come in!" I call as I throw my makeup on. I look in the reflection of the mirror to see who it is. It's Walter, not the most unwelcome sight. 

I'm still not entirely sure how I feel about him marrying my mother. She seems happy enough, but something about marrying your boss's widow and moving into the mansion seems a little bit wrong. He's good to Thea though, so he's got that going in his favor. 

"I wondered if you would have breakfast with us. You must be famished from not eating dinner last night." At least he makes it sound like I have a choice. 

"Sure. I'll be down in a few minutes." I smile and keep working on my makeup. "You don't have to wait for me to get started." He nods and leaves. 

I clean my glasses and grab my bag before heading downstairs. I'll catch a ride to work with Walter. I grab a cup of coffee before I sit down with my mother and Walter. 

"What is on your agenda for the day?" Walter asks. 

"I am still working on the security system. I'm still looking into the weak points I've found so far. I'm also poking around for more," I explain as I start in on my toast and fruit. 

"Have you even seen your brother yet?" My mother asks, clearly exasperated. 

"I saw him last night. He came by before I went to bed," I reply, trying to eat faster. The faster I can get out of here, the better. I'll take a different car if Walter is going to be a while. "He mentioned that Tommy is throwing him a party. I might stop by." I shrug and down the last of my coffee. 

"I didn't think that was your scene," she says. 

I stand up from the table and grab my things. "I'd love to stay and finish whatever this is, but I have to make up for some lost time." Somehow I manage to keep my tone level. I turn on my heel and leave the room. 

I walk out to the garage and grab the keys to one of the cars, having decided to leave the motorcycle at the mansion. "Can I drive you, Miss Queen?" I turn to see one of our drivers standing behind me. "Or would you prefer to drive yourself?" 

I pass him the keys and get in the passenger seat of the black Sedan. "You can drive. I just need to get to work." I pull out my phone and look through my email as we make our way through the city. He pulls up to Queen Consolidated and I get out of the vehicle, thanking him before I run inside. 

Once I make it up to the office that I share with Felicity, I make a pot of coffee and get to work. She comes in about twenty minutes later and I pause to greet her. "Morning!" I smile up at her. "Coffee's fresh!" 

"You're a saint, and probably a workaholic," she says as she pours a cup of coffee. 

"Oh I'm definitely a workaholic," I reply with a wry grin. 

"You need a life sweetheart. You know you could always go out with that hunky brunette that drops by from time to time," she suggests. 

"If you're referring to Tommy, ew. He's like my brother. Besides, he's not exactly my type." I shrug go back to work. 

"What is your type exactly?" Felicity asks, sitting down at her desk. 

I pause, looking up at her over the top of my computer monitors. "I don't know," I reply slowly. "But I do know that partying frat boy types are not for me. I need someone who is actually smart enough to hold a conversation with me." 

"Those are few and far between. Especially ones that are good to look at." 

"Felicity Smoak, are you suggesting that I should have a trophy boyfriend?" I tease.

"Or just one you use to stud!" 

"You are horrible, and it is way too early in the morning to be having that conversation!" I laugh so hard that I can't breathe. "Thanks. I needed a good laugh. Yesterday was a little tense. This morning was too, to be honest," I tell her once I catch my breath. 

"I was going to ask how that went," Felicity responds. 

"My mother makes everything worse. I ended up crashing at the mansion instead of my place, and got to have breakfast with Moira and Walter. I did get to see Oliver though. He came by before I went to bed. It was nice to see him again. We have some work to do, but we'll get there eventually." 

"I can't imagine he's the same Oliver that left on that boat five years ago. If I had to bet, I think you'll find him very much changed," she smiles.

I let out a sigh, "I sincerely hope you're right." 

A little bit after lunch I get a frantic phone call from Thea. "Oliver was kidnapped! He and Tommy were taken at gunpoint! Ollie said some guy in a green hood swooped in and saved them!" 

I take a deep breath and sit back in my desk chair, "So what you're telling me is that they're both okay?" I ask, trying to get her to clarify. "Where are they?" 

"They're at the police station now. They just gave Detective Lance their statements. They're going to head home soon. Can you come home for dinner tonight, and you know, actually eat dinner with us?" I groan internally and tell her that I'll be there at six. 

I catch a ride with Felicity back to my apartment so that I can get my car before heading back to the mansion. As I pull up to the house there's a massive amount of security. I look down at my phone as it buzzes. I have a text message. I type a quick response and put my phone away. I walk up to the house and put my game face on as I get patted down by security. 

Oliver comes into the foyer first. I push the security guys away and walk over to him. "I live here. Leave me alone," I snap before turning back to my brother. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm okay. Mom seems to think that I need a bodyguard. He'll basically be following me around everywhere," he explains, looking over his shoulder at the man standing in the doorway. "Digg, this is my sister Regina. Regina, this is John Diggle, my bodyguard." 

I smile at him, "Hi, John." 

"You can call me Digg, ma'am," he replies with a small nod. 

"I'm not sure I'm old enough to qualify to be a ma'am." I laugh. "You can call me Regina." I turn back to Oliver, "By the way, how do you feel about the whole Mom and Walter thing? It's weird right?"

Oliver lets out a breath, "That's the polite way to describe it." He crosses his arms over his chest. "How were you and Thea okay with it?" 

"I had other problems at the time," I admit. 

"What was more important?" he asks. 

"Thea has a little bit of a drug problem." I shift my weight from one foot to the other, "We have a deal that she can crash at my place when she's high or drunk as long as she leaves me a list of what she took." 

"Why would you enable her like that?" Oliver demands. 

"Because it was the only way I could think to keep her somewhat safe! At least if I know what she took, I can get her the right help if she needs it." 

He pauses and thinks about it. "We need to put a stop to it." 

"Agreed." 

Dinner passes slowly. Things get a little interesting when Oliver finally calls our mother out for marrying our late father's CFO. "I swear I didn't say anything!" Thea pipes up. I resist the urge to say that I was the one who brought it up. 

Thankfully, Oliver is the first to speak, "She didn't have to say anything." 

My phone buzzes again and I look down at it before I am scolded and told to put it away. It buzzes again and I pull it out. "I need to take this." I get up and walk out of the dining room before anyone can stop me. "Hello?" 

"We need to meet," the garbled voice on the other end says. 

"When and where?" I ask. 

"Tonight. Ten o'clock. By the docks. Come prepared." 

"I'll be there." I reply before I hang up. I put my phone back in my pocket and walk back into the dining room, "I have to go." 

Mom shakes her head, but doesn't say anything. Walter continues eating, staying out of it. Thea lets out an audible sigh, "You always do this." I ignore her and turn to leave. Oliver gets up and follows me out. "Is everything alright?" 

I stop at the front door and turn to face him, "I just need to go help a friend." Well, sort of. "Everything is completely fine. Have you heard anything about Tommy's party yet?"

"Not yet, but I'll let you know." He nods. "If you need any help, call me." 

"Will do." I turn and quickly head out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours after leaving my mother’s house, I am standing in the shadows at the docks wearing a skull metal mask, and multiple knives strapped to my body. 

I guess I have a little bit of explaining to do... We all process grief differently, and I may have processed mine in an unconventional way. 

One night when I was over at Tommy's, Malcolm called me into his office. "I've noticed that you're spending a lot of time with my son," he stated as he gestured for me to sit down. "I wouldn't recommend it. You have a bright future ahead of you, and I'm worried that future might be in jeopardy if you continue to see my son." 

"Sir, I'm not dating your son," I told him, "Tommy's like family to me. He's a better brother than Oliver ever was." I know it was wrong to say that about my dead brother, but it was true. 

"Let's not speak ill of the dead," Malcolm replied, "Besides, I have a hard time believing that about Tommy." 

I interjected before he could say anything else, "Mr. Merlyn, your son got me back on my feet when no one else could. He refused to let me stay in my room and mope. Your son is a better person than you give him credit for. So, when I say he saved me from myself, I mean it," I snapped at him. 

It took me a second to realize that I just snapped at Malcolm Merlyn, one of my father's oldest friends. Malcolm sat back in his chair and smiled at me. Not the reaction I was expecting after I just told him off about his son. "That's the kind of fire I wanted to see!" The smile on his face worried me. "I think you've made decent progress on your own, but I think I can help you make even more progress." 

I sat in stunned silence for a moment, "Excuse me?" I paused. "I'm not sure I understand what you're referring to, Mr. Merlyn." 

"I'm referring to your coping strategies, Regina. You do an okay job at hiding your anger, but I think you could do even better. What you need is an outlet to channel that anger into." 

"I assume you have an idea about what you think that outlet should be," I replied. 

"I do," he nodded. "Please, come with me tomorrow. There's someone I want you to meet. I think she'll be able to help you get through this."

I didn't know then that I had just agreed to meet a former member of the League of Assassins. She said her name was Talia, I'm not entirely sure it's her real name. I went with Malcolm to meet her the day after he called me into his office. I'm not sure what I expected her to be able to do for me, but I definitely didn't expect to taught knife throwing, sword fighting, and a blend of several different styles of martial arts.

Over the last five years, I've been coping with the deaths of my father and brother by learning how to defend myself with a blade and my fists. When I finished my training, Malcolm presented me with a stylized silver skeleton mask. It covers my full face. 

When Talia decided that I was ready to go out into the field, I was nervous. My instincts didn't kick in until a bullet grazed my shoulder. I snapped back to myself and drove the knife through the rapist's chest. He wasn't my first kill. My first kill was a no name drug dealer I caught selling to my sister. I came up behind him in an alley. He turned and lashed out and cut me before I got up close and snapped his neck.

Later that night, I let Tommy get me blackout drunk for the first time. I don't remember much, but the next morning I woke up alone in the guest room at Tommy's house. And by 'next morning', I mean three in the afternoon. I wandered into the kitchen, only to find Malcolm. Tommy was still in bed. "Rough night?" Malcolm asked, handing me a cup of coffee. 

"That's putting lightly," I groaned. "I can't believe I actually let him get me drunk. I've sworn for years that would never happen." My stomach rolled and I ran for the small bathroom just down the hall. I lost the remaining contents of my stomach. Even after that, I wasn't going to get a moment of peace.

Malcolm appeared in the doorway with a glass of water. He put it on the counter as I wiped my mouth off. "What happened last night?" His voice was soft, full of concern. "What drove you to drink that much? The Regina I know, barely drinks." 

I took a sip of the water and put the glass back down, too afraid that I might drop it. "I got my first kill. It was the dealer that I saw with Thea." My body was wracked with sobs as I finally dissolved into tears. 

He pulled me into his chest and held me tight. For a moment it reminded me of the way my father used to hug me when I was upset as a child. Malcolm rocked me gently, whispering platitudes in my ear. I can't tell you how long we sat like that, but I know I jerked away when I heard Tommy calling my name. 

I wiped my eyes and sat on the edge of the tub. "He can't see me like this," I mumbled.

"You get into the shower, and I'll deal with him." Malcolm kept a firm hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. It doesn't seem like it now, but you did the city a favor. It's one less drug dealer in the world." 

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Thank you, Malcolm." I nodded slowly, not able to look up from the tiled floor. 

"You're welcome, Regina." He sounded like he was smiling. "You're stronger than you know. You'll survive this." 

After that night, Malcolm did his best to keep Tommy and I apart. It didn't work, but not for a lack of effort on Malcolm's part. At first, he tried subtle manipulations, but eventually he was forced to take more overt methods. 

I thought the worst of Malcolm. I thought he wanted us apart because I was a killer, or because he thought I'd blab. I had no idea what his real motives were. I wouldn't learn that for another month or so. 

There's something you should know about Tommy and me. The best way to get us to do something, is to tell us not to do it. So when Tommy called and said that his father didn't want us to see each other anymore, it was game on. "My dad just told me he doesn't want me to spend any more time with you. Want to help me screw with him?" 

"Count me in!" 

The short version of this story is that we planned a trip for him and Laurel, but let Malcolm think that it was for Tommy and me. I let him fume for a few days after they left on the plane before going into his office on the third day. “What would it take for you to tell him that Laurel Lance is here to see him?” I asked his secretary.

“But I know you’re not Laurel Lance.” She replied.

“You’re no fun,” I sighed.

“I’ll let him know you’re here, Ms. Queen.” She got up and walked back to his office. She was only gone for a moment before she told me that I could go back to see Malcolm. 

I stepped into his office and closed the door behind me. “What a pleasant surprise, Regina.” He smiled, and gestured for me to sit, but I chose to remain standing. “I figured you would be on an island somewhere with my son.”

“Are you going to tell me why you don’t want Tommy and me to date, let alone hang out together?” I asked. “You’d be lucky to have me for a daughter-in-law,” I snapped. 

He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, “Sit. We have a lot to talk about Regina.” He gestured this time to the sofa against the wall, instead of the chair on the other side of his desk. Malcolm got up and gently led me over. “There is something that you don’t know about your parentage.”

That had my attention, “Excuse me?” I sat down, looking up at him. 

Malcolm sat down and took my hand, “Robert Queen is not your biological father. I am.”

“What? How is that possible?” I pause for only a second, “I mean I know how it works, but how could my mother cheat on my father like that?” I pulled my hand away, and raked my nails through my hair. 

“We had an affair that lasted several years. Thea is my daughter as well. So, now you can understand why I don’t want you and Tommy around each other,” he explained quietly. “Moira wasn’t sure how to tell you. She wasn’t sure if she would ever have you girls know the truth.”

“So she lied to me.” I stood up and started pacing the length of his office. 

“Don’t do that. You can’t blame her for wanting to keep this from you. She knew it would hurt you to find out that you aren’t really Robert Queen’s daughter.” Malcolm stood up and walked into the path that I was pacing.

He pulled me into his arms and held me as I sobbed into his chest. I'd soaked through his shirt by the time I pulled away from him. "Don't expect me to start calling you 'dad', I'm not ready for that," I mumbled and turned away. "Don't worry, I won't tell Tommy, but I will be speaking to Moira about it. She needs to know that I know the truth." I fumed and grabbed for my keys. 

Malcolm grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back, "You're in no fit state to drive. Let me have someone take you home," he insisted. 

"Have them take me to my mother,” I countered. And so they did. 

"To what do I owe this surprise?" my mother asked, arching an eyebrow at me from across the room. 

“You're going to want to clear everyone out of here. That's the only warning you're going to get," I said through clenched teeth. "Because if you don't, a lot of people are going to find out what you've been keeping from Thea and I." 

She had, not only the floor we were on, but the one below it cleared too. "How did you find out?" She asked quietly. 

“You mean, how did I find out that I am Malcolm Merlyn’s biological daughter?" I laughed, turning to look out the windows at the skyline. "Malcolm told me. I'm spending too much time with Tommy, so we must be screwing. Which, if we're siblings is kind of taboo." I explained. 

"There was nothing between you and Tommy." She stated.

"Which I told him. Several times." 

"Do you know why your first name is Regina?" my mother questioned. I shook my head. "Robert knew you weren't his daughter, but he loved you so much that he wanted to give you his name twice. I would catch him talking to you at night, telling you that you were doubly a Queen." She tried to hug me, but I pulled away. 

I remember him using those exact words when I came home upset one time when someone teased me about my name. I rolled my eyes at her and moved back to the windows. "How could you not tell me that he wasn't my father?" 

"He was your father. He raised you and Thea as his own when he knew that you weren't his. Malcolm was nothing but a sperm donor,” Moira snapped. "What has gotten into you?" 

I laughed at question. “I just love being lied to," I replied. "I'll give you the same promise I gave Malcolm. I won't tell Thea or Tommy." With that, I left the building and went to go look for an apartment. I moved out three days later. 

But I’ve sidetracked myself...


	5. Chapter 5

Right now I'm standing in the shadows of the docks with two swords strapped to my waist and the skull mask covering my face. I'm not waiting too long before Talia arrives with Malcolm. "Are you ready?" she asks. 

"Yes. What am I doing here?" I respond.

"Tonight is strictly about observation," Talia explains. “Chinese Triad are using this port to smuggle drugs into the city. You're going to observe their movements and report back to me. We'll decide what to do once you've gathered the information we require." 

I nod, "Understood." I find the best vantage point to see whatever it is that I’m supposed to see, and I wait. I'm only waiting for an hour before I spot movement on the docks. I crouch and make my way closer so I can listen to the conversation. I can see a man in a suit, who looked very unkempt, sitting behind a desk. 

In front of him stands an Asian woman with long white hair in tight black leather. "We plan to move our shipment in three day’s time," I hear her say. 

"Ten o'clock. We'll be ready," he responds. "You have nothing to worry about. We have everything taken care of." 

I listen until the woman leaves before I go as well. Dirty Suit just sits there alone, and is therefore useless. I leave and head back to my apartment for the night. I crash once I'm in bed. 

I wake up to the sound of my phone buzzing near my head. “Hello?" I reply, extremely groggy. "What time is it?" 

"It's seven a.m.," my mother snaps. "Your brother is being legally brought back to life today. You need to be there. You never went to support him the other times he was in court.”

"God forbid it looked like I wasn't condoning his behavior. DUIs and assault are crimes mother! He could have done real time instead of the slap he got!" I retort. I can imagine her stamping her feet and sighing at me. 

"Even better. You're supporting something good," she explains. "Just meet us at the courthouse at nine." 

“You make it sound like I have a choice." 

"You don't." She hangs up and I groan loudly. 

I roll out of bed and get ready for the day. I even manage to beat my family to the courthouse. I smile when I see Laurel walk through the door. She sees me and makes her way over. "What are you doing here?" she asks. 

"They're bringing Oliver back from the dead today. Mom insisted on my presence because I refused to support him in the past." I roll my eyes at the thought of the conversation I'd had with my mother that morning. "Anyways, how's your dad doing?" 

“He's alright. He was actually asking the other day when we could have dinner again." She smiles. 

"Tell him to pick the day, but this time, I'm cooking." I grin, excited about the plan. "I can't wait. I've been working on something new that I want to try out." 

Sara Lance was one of my best friends before she died. I've done my best to stay in touch with Laurel and Detective Lance. Detective Lance has been like a father to me since my father passed away. We have pseudo-family dinners once or twice a month now. 

Detective Lance doesn't like my family that much. He blames Oliver for Sara's death, and he doesn’t like that Thea always gets out of trouble when she's broken the law. He's not a fan of my mother because she enables Thea. I'm the exception because I was always hanging out with Sara, and I've never been in trouble with the police. 

"As long as it's not too crazy. Your last experiment ended in ordering pizza!" Laurel reminds me with a giggle. All of the sudden, her demeanor changes drastically. I turn to follow her gaze over my shoulder to my brother and Tommy. She brings her attention back to me, "It was good to see you, Regina. I'll let my dad know about dinner, and I'll get back to you with a date." She leaves before the boys can get to us. 

"I didn't know that you and Laurel were friends," Oliver comments. 

"She and Detective Lance have been incredibly sweet to me since Sara died," I explain quietly. "We're going to be late." I gesture to the open door of the courtroom and head toward it so that I don't have to answer anymore questions.

Of my family, I was the only one to attend the funeral they had for Sara. Laurel saw me standing by myself in the back and came and brought me up to stand with her family. From that point on, something changed. Once a week I was invited over for dinner. Mrs. Lance was there the first time, but after that it was just Laurel, Detective Lance, and me. He'd ask about my grades and my college plans. He enrolled me in self-defense classes along with Laurel. I didn't tell my mother that he taught me how to shoot a gun, much less that he actually bought me one when I told him that I was getting my own place. 

I sit down next to Tommy and wait for this farce to over. “How is she?" he whispers once Oliver gets up to speak to the court. 

“How do you think she's doing?" I ask sarcastically. "This has been hard on her." I stop talking to listen to Oliver. After so long, I get bored and look down at my watch. 

"He's alive. We get it. I have things to do today," I mumble. 

"You could try being a little happy that he’s alive," Tommy replies under his breath. 

"I'd have been happier if it was Sara," I respond, crossing my legs. 

Tommy doesn't say anything else. 

When the judge dismisses us, I am the first one out the door and practically running for my car before anything else can be said. I belong at work, not this stupid little show. I wave at Laurel on my way out of the courthouse. She doesn't get to avoid Oliver and Tommy this time. 

When I get to work it's after ten, and Felicity has already started on her tasks for the day. "You're late!" she teases. "I had to make my own coffee this morning!" 

I laugh as I sit down and turn on my computers, "I'm sorry you had to fend for yourself, but apparently I had to sit through the farce that was them legally bringing Oliver back from the dead. That was my punishment for not sitting through the farces of the DUI, peeing on the cop, or the assault charges." 

"So how is it going with him?" she asks. "Wait, he peed on a cop?" 

"It's kinda hard to work on us if we don't spend time together." I shrug and get a cup of coffee. "Alcohol was involved," I explain. "What else?" 

"Maybe you should try not bailing on every family outing," Felicity points out.

"I lived without him for five years. It's not like we were tight to begin with; Tommy is a better brother than Oliver ever was." 

“You're being a little bit harsh, Regina. Is he trying to make an effort to make things up to you?" she asks. 

Before I can answer, my mother walks through the door to our shared office. "She hasn't given him much of a chance. I can't keep her in the same room with him for more than an hour." she sighs. 

"Mother, Felicity. Felicity, my mother." I gesture between them. "To what do we owe this unexpected visit?" I ask. “I thought you'd be busy giving Oliver the grand tour." I lean back in my chair and look up at her. 

"He decided that he would rather wait to come back to the company. I am here to give you your schedule for the next two weeks." She puts a piece of paper down on the desk in front of me. 

"Excuse me?" I sit up and grab the page. 

"A digital copy has been sent to your email in case there are any changes." She smiles, "Well, if you don't have any questions, I am going to go see Walter before I go." 

She turns and leaves the office. "Oh I have plenty of questions." I stand up and follow her out into the hall. "For starters why am I getting a schedule?" 

She turns and stops very close to my face, "You need to look like you're a part of this family. This is a schedule of events that we are attending. You will be there with a smile on your face, and a glowing comment for the press about how happy you are that your brother has returned. You're a Queen. Start acting like it." 

I raise an eyebrow at her, "Technically, I'm a Merlyn," I whisper. 

"That's not fair, and you know it," She crosses her arms over her chest. "You were raised a Queen. For all intents and purposes, you are one. Act like it." 

"You mean, I should go get myself arrested? That's what Oliver and Thea are good at." I turn to go, but I stop. "I'll show up, and I'll smile, but don't ask me to lie again.” With that, I go back into the office before she can protest.


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity leaves at five, and I'm finally alone. I let out a deep breath and take off my shoes. I put my feet up on the desk and close my eyes for a minute. I don't hear anyone approach. I scream when he speaks up, "Am I interrupting something?" 

My eyes fly open and I see Oliver standing in the doorway, "Jesus! You scared the hell out of me!”

"Sorry. I came to take you to the party." He holds up the garment bag, "I brought you something to wear. I hope it's okay. Tommy helped me pick it out. I figured we could grab dinner before we go." 

I get up and take the bag, "I'm not sure that I trust Tommy to be picking out clothes for me." I open the bag and I'm pleasantly surprised. It's a little black dress with short cap sleeves, and a slightly poofy skirt that stopped several inches above the knee. "It's not too bad," I admit.

"Go try it on. I'll go grab the shoes from Digg," he tells me. 

I disappear into the bathroom and he keeps talking. "I thought a pair of stilettos would look good with it, but Tommy said you wouldn't wear them.”

"Tommy's right!" I yell. 

"I'm starting to worry. Tommy knows you better than I do. Is there something I should know?” I can see his shadow pacing back and forth. “How does it look?" he calls out. 

I step out of the bathroom and give a little turn. "You tell me," I reply. 

Oliver smiles, "You look nice. I don't think I've ever seen you wear a dress before." 

“I prefer pants," I shrug. I've also put on a necklace with a small diamond pendant. "Can I see the shoes?" I ask. He produces a pair of matching black ankle boots with skinny heels. 

"He said this is the closest I'll get you to wearing heels," Oliver waits while I put them on. 

"Again, he's right," I reply, getting my clutch. 

"That scares me." He ushers me into the hall where Digg is waiting. 

"Hi." I nod and he walks us to the car. All three of us get in the back and the driver takes off. "Where are we going for dinner?" I ask, trying to judge by the direction we’re heading. So far, I can't figure it out. 

"You have to promise you won't judge. It's the best burger I've had since I’ve been back. Have you ever had Big Belly Burger?" he asks with a sheepish grin. 

"That's one of those places I don't tell mom about," I admit. "It's a guilty pleasure after a shit day. I was kind of contemplating it before you showed up." 

We go in and order before we grab a seat. Dinner is a fairly quiet affair. Neither of us really know what to say to each other at this point. I smile and put a good face on for now. "I'm going to let mom take me through the company tomorrow." He comments as we get back into the car to head to the party. 

"Good luck," I respond. "I got a schedule of all the public events I'm supposed to attend with a smile for the next two weeks." I groan, sliding over to let Digg in next to me. 

"Wow." He runs a hand through his hair. "Sounds like you're the one who needs the luck." He comments and looks out the window. He sighs as we pull up to the hotel. 

"Ready?" He gets out of the car and offers me a hand up out of the car. 

"God no," I reply, ignoring the helping hand. I slide out of the car, and get to my feet in one swift motion. "You?" I ask, taking the arm he offers. 

"Same." 

"Let's do this." He smiles and we walk into the hotel, to go find the ballroom. "Don't be surprised when I bail,” I warn. "I have an early morning meeting," I lie. 

"Thanks for coming with me. It means a lot to me." He smiles and we walk into the ballroom. At first, no one notices us. We're half way down the stairs before Tommy yells for quiet. "The man of the hour!" The entire room turns to face us as they start to cheer. "Ladies, give this man the greatest welcome home of all time!" he calls out over the crowd he's assembled. 

I smile and step down to the same step Tommy is on. I want no part of the spotlight that is shining down on my brother. I put my arm through Tommy's and say, "You've outdone yourself." 

Tommy leans over and kisses my cheek, "I wasn't sure you would show," he tells me as we walk down the stairs. "But I'm happy you did." 

"We Are the Champions" plays as Oliver descends the rest of the stairs and jumps up on a table. Tommy hands him a shot of tequila and he slams it. "I love tequila!" he yells over the crowd. 

I take that as my queue to wander. I don't know most of these people. But let’s be real, it’s a lot of half-naked girls. I see Laurel in the crowd and wave. I make my way over and give her a hug, "Thank God, a friendly face!" 

"This isn't really your scene either, is it?" she smiles. 

"God no. I'm here to be supportive. Apparently I'm not very good at it." I shrug, "I was kidnapped." I giggle. "I need a drink. You?" I ask. "Pinot Noir?" 

"You know me too well," she says. “I suppose one glass won't hurt." 

"I'll be right back." I go back to the bar and order a couple glasses of wine. As I'm waiting for our drinks, Oliver and Tommy join me. I turn around when I heard Tommy describe a girl as "the chick from Twilight". "You don't want to know," I chime in. 

His eyes and mine land on Thea at the same time. We watch as she buys drugs off of a dealer. "Please tell me, you're seeing what I’m seeing." I nod in her direction. He nods, "I'll be right back." I watch as he goes to intercept her. He palms the drugs without her noticing. She storms off in a huff and I watch until she leaves the ballroom.   
I'm happy to not have to be the bad guy for once. Just as I'm about to go back to Laurel with our drinks, I see Oliver bump into her. I can't hear them, but I see them walk out of the ballroom together. "And here goes round two," I tell Tommy. 

I excuse myself and head out of the ballroom as well. I notice Digg following my brother. I stay hidden, listening to Oliver being an ass to my friend. “Stay away from me. I'll only hurt you," he tells her. 

He still doesn’t notice me even after Laurel leaves, and Digg ushers him back to the party. I'm not expecting what comes next. Oliver puts Digg in a chokehold until he passes out and walks away like nothing happened. 

Now I'm really curious. I watch him grab a bag that was hidden away. He ducks into an empty room and comes out minutes later dressed in green leather with a hood concealing his face, and carrying a large bow. He's also got a quiver of arrows on his back. When he's gone, I go into the room and find his suit in there. He's the vigilante. This just got interesting. 

I raise my eyebrows and walk back toward the party. Digg is still on the ground, unconscious. I kneel down and shake his shoulder. "Time to wake up!" I say sweetly. He jerks awake and looks around, finding only me. “You're going to have to up your game if you’re going to protect my brother.” I say as I help him stand. "How's your head?”

“Still ringing," he comments. 

"Come on, let's see if we can do something about that." I lead him back into the ballroom. I ask the bartender for some ice in a towel and give it to Digg. "I think I've just about had my fill of this. I'm going to go say goodbye to Tommy, and then grab a cab home," I tell him. 

"Have a good night, Miss Queen. Thank you for the ice," he smiles. 

I walk over to where Tommy is surrounded by a group of girls and I tap his shoulder to get his attention. “I'm about to head home," I tell him. "It was a good party Tommy." 

"Let me walk you out," he says, putting his hand on my upper back. 

As we’re heading out, the music cuts out and the cops burst in; Detective Lance among them. "Mr. Merlyn, I should have known you'd be here. Miss Queen, this is unexpected.”

"I'm just getting ready to leave, actually," I say calmly. "Is there a problem?" I ask, knowing that he would rather deal with me than Tommy. 

"This is a private party,” Oliver says, appearing out of nowhere. 

Lance turns to look at him and says, "Adam Hunt just got robbed by the Hood. Would you happen to know anything about that?" 

"I don't know who that is," Oliver says.

"Really? He's a rich lowlife. I'm kind of surprised you aren’t friends," Lance replies.

"Well I have been away." 

"He was robbed by the same guy who saved you the other day," he comments. 

"The Hood guy?” Oliver clarifies. “I'm here to offer a reward." Oliver turns to the crowd and calls out, "Two million dollars to anyone who can find a nut bar in a green hood." 

The rest of the room erupts with applause. I roll my eyes and shake my head. Do I get the money if I turn my brother in to the cops? Lance steps forward, "Did you even try to save her? Did you even try to save my daughter?" His partner backs him away slowly. 

I wait until Tommy and Oliver are distracted before I follow after him. “Detective Lance?" I call out. 

He turns to look back at me. His face softens almost immediately. "Regina, is everything okay?" He asks. He puts his coat on my shoulders, "It's freezing, where's your coat?”

"I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," I explain. "Laurel said you wanted to know when I was available for dinner. I'm pretty free, so whenever you have a night off we'll have dinner at my place." I smile. 

"I'm off this weekend," He replies. "You said you were leaving. How are you getting home? Were you drinking?" he asks, like a concerned parent. 

"I was going to take a cab home. I came here with Oliver," I explain. 

"No you're not. I'm taking you home," he tells me, and ushers me toward the car. He opens the door and I slide in, closing the door behind me. He gets in and starts the car. "I didn't think this was your thing." 

I relax back into the seat, "I was just trying to be supportive," I explain. "Hopefully, it will get my mother off my back for a bit." 

"Regina, you don't owe that boy a thing." Lance tells me this as we pull away from the sidewalk. "I seem to remember a couple of weeks when you were tinted blue.”

”Believe me, I have not forgotten about that." I wish I could forget.  
Oliver and Thea thought it would be funny to see me turned blue right before prom. He decided my skin needed to match the color of my dress. Thea put some kind of permanent dye in my shower gel, and I didn’t realize anything was wrong until it was too late. Thankfully I wasn’t Mystique-blue for weeks. I got it rinsed off in time to   
prevent that, but I looked like I was oxygen deprived for weeks. I still went to school looking like that, but I didn't go to prom.

I learned when I called to cancel that he wasn't too broken up about it because my brother paid him to ask me in the first place, and stand me up. I don't even remember my mother saying anything about it. My father wasn't happy though. 

Lance glances over at me quickly, "I also remember telling your mother that if I found any more bruises on you that I'd file assault and battery charges." This is the first time I've heard this. "Because make no mistake, Regina, what he did constitutes both of those things.”

“I know." I respond. 

My mind drifts as we drive through the city… I now have the ultimate leverage on Oliver. He's the vigilante, and he doesn't know that I know. I need to hold onto this and play my hand at the right time. 

Detective Lance dropped me off at home and I went upstairs to sleep. 

I don't know what I'm going to do with my new found information, but I know that keeping it to myself is the best course of action for now. Malcolm can't be trusted with it...


	7. Chapter 7

I go back to work the next day, hoping to avoid Oliver's grand tour of the offices. As soon as I hear them coming down the hall, I pick up my phone and start faking a conversation, hoping to be left alone. I wave and mouth 'very busy’ at them and they keep moving.

"You're horrible," Felicity laughs.

“I know." I giggle, and get up to check that they are gone. “You know they want to put him in a leadership role, right?" I shake my head, "He's not even qualified for it!”

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" she teases.

"God, no!"

"Keep telling yourself that!"

Once I’m done with my day job, I go home to get ready for my other gig. Once it’s dark, I slip on my mask, and head down to the docks. I expect to see drugs being smuggled into the port, what I actually see is quite different.

Summers is erratic, saying something about the Triad woman botching a hit on Laurel. I watch quietly as he throws his things into a bag, frantically trying to clear out. The next thing I know, the Hood has Summers up against the wall, interrogating him about what he’s been accused of. By the end of it, he has his confession.

"So are you his look out?" I look up at the white-haired woman from the Triad.

"Merely watching the city's latest freak show,” I comment, resting my hand on the hilt of my sword. "I have to say, I'm a little intrigued."

"Don't think I don't know you've been watching the docks. You know too much." She advances toward me and I draw my weapon. I glance down to judge the distance to the ground from the rafters I’m balanced on. I wink at her and jump down behind Oliver, and she follows me.

He rounds on us, trying to determine which of us is the greater threat. He lunges at her first, and so do I. Between the two of us, we take her down quickly, leaving just the two of us. “Who are you?" he snaps.

I don't respond because he would know my voice. I put away my sword and take a swing, hitting him in the face. I have to admit, it felt pretty good. I kick him square in the chest and send him flying back into a stone pillar. He’s dazed long enough for me to get away.

I sustained only a couple minor wounds, and none were anywhere that couldn’t be easily hidden. I returned home to clean my cuts and ice my bruises and go to bed.

I wake up the next morning when my alarm went off. I groan, feeling the stiffness in my joints from my fight the night before. I drag myself to the shower and stand under the hot water, letting it loosen up my muscles. After about ten minutes, I get out and put on a sweater with some slacks before heading down to my car. Someone brought my car back to my complex while I was out with Oliver.

I’m in the office long enough to get the coffee started before Felicity comes in for the day. “You never told me how the other night went!” she protests, putting her stuff down.

“What would you say if I told you that the night ended in a police car?” I ask, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

She snorts, “If I didn't know that you were practically Detective Lance’s daughter, I’d be way more intrigued by that story.” Felicity taps her foot as she waits for the coffee pot to finish. “Seriously, was it really all that bad?”

“Not really,” I admit. “It looks like he and I are on the same page as far as Thea and her drug usage. We caught her buying some, and he took them away from her.”

“It's somewhere to start,” she replies, pouring two cups of coffee. “Here.” She puts mine down in front of me on the desk. “Would it be the worst thing to get along with him?”

I sigh, and take a tentative sip of my coffee. “There certainly are worse things in the world, granted. I just have a hard time getting past everything he and Thea did in the past. It's just going to take a lot of work on everyone's part.”

“I think if you're willing to put the work into it, he just might be willing to meet you halfway. He doesn't seem like the guy you've been describing to me for the last few years.” She smiles and boots up her computers for the day. “So how did you end up in Lance’s car?”

“I never said that it was Lance’s car,” I tease. Felicity gives me a “bitch please” look. “Fine. He busted up the party just as I was getting ready to go. He offered to give me a ride home.”

“Fair enough,” she nodded, “You know if you don't go home with Laurel’s dad, your chances of getting laid increase drastically.”

“Only when you get laid!” I shouted across the room.

“That's not appropriate talk for the office in the slightest.” My mother has a knack for coming in at the worst times. “I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again.”

“Sure. Is there something we can do for you?” I asked, standing up.

“There's an auction coming up to purchase a lucrative company in a few days. Walter is going to attempt to buy it. You, Thea, and Oliver need to be there to show your support,” she explains, handing me a pamphlet about the auction.

“I suppose that it won't do me any good to argue?”

“Not at all,” she replies. "You're expected to be on your best behavior," she reminds me.

"Yes, ma'am," I nod and she finally leaves. When she's gone, I turn to Felicity and glare, only for her to burst out laughing. "Shut it," I snap, throwing a small foam ball at her.

"Am I interrupting something?" We both look back toward the door of our office.

"Oliver? Did we have plans?" I stand up and walk around the desk. I want a better look at his face to be honest. There's bruising, but it's been covered by makeup.

"No. I needed to talk to you about something that happened this morning with Thea." He's keeping his voice low intentionally, so that Felicity can't hear him. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Yeah. There's a conference room down the hall," I reply, pointing in the general direction. "Follow me." I walk out of our office with him in tow, toward the end of the hall. "Here." I open the door and gesture for him to go inside. "What happened with Thea?"

"She got caught breaking and entering this morning. She and her friends broke into the shop and tried on some dresses," he explains as he paces back and forth.

"Do I even want to know what mom said?"

"She told her to get ready for school, and then Thea decided to take a personal day. I told her that she shouldn't give her the kind of slack she used to give me."

“Welcome to my life,” I reply, rolling my eyes at him. “I'll believe it when I see it. Is there anything else you need?”

“No. I just wanted to keep you updated,” Oliver replies.

“What happened to your face?” I gesture to my eye, hoping he’ll catch my drift.

“It was an accident. I walked into a door,” he lies.

“Looks like it hurts,” I comment, brushing at some of the loose powder at the edge of his eye. I pull my hand away when he winces. “Sorry.”

“It's fine,” he replies. “I'll keep you posted on the situation with Thea.” We walk out of the conference room. We part ways and I go back to my office and he goes to the elevator.

Later that afternoon, my phone rings, and it’s Laurel. “What are you doing tonight?” She asks. “I need a night out.”

“I think I could be free.” I lean back in my chair, “What did you have in mind?”

“Have you heard of the new club called Poison?” she asks.

“No.”

“Well, it’s new, and it’s opening tonight,” Laurel explains. “And you should come with me because we’ve both earned a night out after recent events.”

“You've made your case well, Ms. Lance. I'll meet you there at eight,” I chuckle.

“Good! See you tonight!”

At eight o’clock that night, I was standing outside the club in a dress that was a little too short for my liking. That's what I get for letting Felicity dress me. She thinks it’s going to help me get laid. “Um, wow!” I turn to see Laurel standing behind me.  
“I feel like I'm not wearing enough clothes all of the sudden.” I fidget, pulling the hem of the dress down. “Clearly, I did not dress myself.”

“Well, whoever dressed you did a good job. You look hot. It's a good look” she compliments. I can feel my face turn red.

We get into the club shortly thereafter; the hemline on my skirt went a long way to helping with that. “Let’s dance!” I grab her by the arm and drag her out onto the crowded dance floor. “Is that Max Fuller?” I point up to the balcony.

“Yeah. This is his place,” Laurel replies. I turn when I see her gaze shifting behind me. “Is that Thea?” She points across the room.

I follow where she's pointing, and it is indeed my sister. “I'm not dealing with her tonight. This is fun time!” I turn away and ignore her.

“And there's your brother and Tommy.” Laurel points toward the bar.

“I think I need a shot.” I wander towards the bar. “I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you two here!” I have to shout over the music to get their attention.

“No, but we are very surprised to see you here!” Tommy replies, “And wearing such a short dress!”

“I didn't get an option on the dress. Felicity,” I explain. Tommy nods knowingly. I turn to the bartender and order a round of shots. By this time Laurel has joined us and it's getting awkward. “We were having girls’ night.”

A very drunk Thea wanders up to our little group as we’re standing around, not knowing what to say to each other. “This is awkward,” she giggles, obviously drunk. “I guess they didn't tell you that they've been screwing?” That is the point in which I slam two of the four shots the bartender sets down in front of me. “And Regina even helped set them up.” And there goes the third. Laurel grabs the fourth before I can get to it.

“Kill me,” I mumble.

“Oliver Queen.” We all turn to see Max Fuller standing in front of us. He punches my brother in the face before anyone can react. The liquor in my system is already dulling my reaction time. Laurel and I watch as Max’s security drags my brother and Tommy up the offices on the second floor. Laurel and I turn to each other and make the unspoken decision to follow them up there.

By the time we make it up there, the boys were fighting off Max’s security. “Hey!” Laurel snaps and everyone freezes. “Stop this!”

Max lets out a long sigh, “Fine.” His security lets them go. “You can all consider yourselves banned for life!” He's pointing around at all four of us, which doesn't really bother me.

“You're drunk,” Oliver observes as I sway slightly, walking out of the club.

“Yes I am.” I giggle, grabbing the railing for balance as I walk down the stairs. Thea appears at the back of our group.

“I'll take you home.”

“I can get a cab,” I protest.

“Nope. I insist.” He stops with everyone else. He turns to Tommy and Laurel, who have been relatively quiet since Thea dropped her bomb. “Look, I don't care that you two are dating. I was effectively dead. It's okay.”

“Thank you,” Tommy replies, still somewhat tense. He turns to Thea, “I’ll get you home.”

“Goodnight, Laurel.” I wave as Oliver helps me get into his car. Digg is in the driver’s seat. “Hello,” I mumble, leaning up against the cool window.

Oliver instructs him to go back to my apartment, and not the house. When we get there, he walks me upstairs, and makes sure I'm okay before he leaves. I change and get in bed, passing out fairly quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning is a little rough. I'm so hung over that I decide to call for a ride to work. By the time I made it to my office, Felicity is already there. “Well good morning Sleepyhead!” She says it just loud enough to be irritating.

“Oh my god. Please don't,” I beg as I sit down at my desk. “Shots are a bad idea during the workweek.” I put my head down on the desk.

“Yes, but I love it when it does this to you. It's so entertaining,” she grins. “You were even late!” 

“How bad is it?” 

“You're only an hour late, but we both know you've stayed later than that this week, so it's not that big of a deal.” 

I look up and notice a laptop on her desk. It looks like it's been shot several times. “What is that?” I point to it.

Felicity hesitates, “I’m not supposed to tell you.” She bites her lip, “Your brother brought it in this morning. He said it was his, and that he spilled a latte on it. I also babbled, like a lot.”

“Somehow, I'm not surprised,” I tease. “Please tell me you don't buy that story.” I pick up the laptop and turn it over. Definitely not Oliver’s. “Want some help pulling the data off this?”

“You're nosy,” she tells me. “But I will accept the help.” We hook up the computer and get started. “What does that look like to you?” She asks when we finally recovered the contents of the laptop. 

“Floor plans,” I reply, after looking carefully at the screen. Why does my brother need floor plans? “To what though?”

“I'm not sure.” She scrolls down further and my question is answered. “You can't be here when he comes back for this. I promised I wouldn't tell you.”

“I can take a long lunch tomorrow,” I reply. For some reason the address of the building is familiar, but I can't quite place it. “I can run home to get a dress for the auction.”

“Deal!” 

I turn on the news that night when I get home from work. The top story was about some of the top 1% in Starling being shot dead by a sniper. The SCPD was doing their best to apprehend the suspect. “That's unsettling,” I mumble. “Not someone you want to meet in the dark.” 

It doesn't dawn on me until the next day why the address on the floor plans was familiar. It was the address of the sight of the auction! Too bad it's not quite cold enough that I could hide a Kevlar vest under my dress. Ultimately, I decide that I’m just going to have to be on my toes the entire night.

When I get to the auction, I take a look around the room, and find that it’s a sniper’s wet dream. He could get a shot off from anywhere, and we would be fish in a barrell. I look around at the upper balcony, looking for anything suspicious, and find nothing- for now. I see my mother and Walter, and go to join them. “No Thea?” I ask.

“Here,” she says, coming up behind me. Oliver is not far behind her. “It’s a family affair now,” Thea comments. 

“I'm happy that you're all here to support me,” Walter smiles.

We turn when Lance and several other police officers enter the room. Lance crosses straight to where my family is standing, “Detective Lance,” I smile, “Is everything alright? Why are there so many officers here?” I ask, trying to play dumb.

“Not really, Regina,” Lance replies bluntly. “We think this is the sniper’s next target. We’re here to make sure that nobody gets hurt. Particularly, you, sir.” Lance turns toward Walter. “We have reason to believe that you’re the next target.” 

“Me?” Walter doesn’t quite believe him.

“Yes. This guy has been killing wealthy members of the community.” Lance doesn’t get a chance to explain much further because shots ring throughout the hall, followed by the deafening screams of people trying to get to safety. 

I watch as Oliver runs off toward the upper balcony. Digg is not far behind him. I am about to follow when Thea pulls me away, toward my mother and Walter. “Where’s Oli?” She asks.

“I don’t know!” I lie, pulling my hand out of hers and look up at the balcony. “Regina, let’s go!” Thea grabs me again and pulls me along to follow Moira and Walter out to the car. Lance beckons for me to move with them as well. There’s no way for me to follow them without being caught, so I do as I’m told and get into the car I’m being ushered into. 

“You’re staying with us tonight.” My mother tells me as we drive away from the auction site. She sees the look on my face and holds up a hand before I can even speak, “Don’t argue with me, Regina. Just this once. I want my kids back under one roof where I know they’re safe.” 

“Alright.” I give in, letting her win for once.

We get back to the house and we’re ushered into the sitting room. We’re told that we’ll have to give statements to the police, though I doubt they’ll do little good. My mother is barely listening because she is worried about Oliver. I try to tell her that he’ll be fine, and that Digg is with him, but she’s not listening to me. 

Indeed I am right, but it take a while for it to be proven. Oliver comes back to the house later that night, after the police have left and we’ve been released from the sitting room. I go up to my room and change into green cotton pajama pants and my Star Wars t-shirt. No one has much appetite for dinner that night, so I find myself sneaking down to the kitchen to make something. 

On my way down, the front door opens and Oliver comes in, “I told her you were fine,” I smile. “Where were you?” I ask, gesturing for him to follow me as I walk back toward the kitchen to check out the leftovers situation. “You hungry?” I ask, opening the fridge.

“Starving. Didn’t you guys have dinner?” He asked, following me back.

“No one was hungry at the time,” I reply as I open the fridge. “Looks like leftover chicken, and what looks like broccoli cheese rice.” I fish out both containers and sit them down on the cabinet. “What I wouldn’t do for some Big Belly Burger, or a pizza, right now.” I grumble. 

“Why not?” Oliver asks, gesturing toward the door.

“Mom would murder me for leaving the house. I’m supposed to stay here tonight, and if I leave, I’m just going to go back to my place,” I explain, pulling pieces of the chicken apart and putting them on a plate. I pop it into the microwave. “I try to behave every now and then.” I shrug as he laughs quietly at me. 

“What? You’re having a party and didn’t invite me?” Thea asks, coming into the kitchen.

“You hungry too?” I ask, pushing the leftovers toward her. She grabs the container of chicken and fishes some out as well. 

“Whoever would have thought that I would have all my children under one roof again.” My mother smiles as she walks into the dimly lit kitchen. “And getting along for a change.” I want to tell her not to hold her breath, but that seems like it would ruin the moment. She pesters Oliver about where he was and why he was so late getting home. Once she’s done, she leaves us to our midnight snack and goes back to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few months or so, my alter ego gets the chance to strut her stuff, and get some revenge on my brother at the same time. Malcolm wants me to watch and report on the Hood’s dealings- still not knowing it's Oliver. I’m using the opportunities for a little bit of unscheduled target practice to screw with my brother’s plans. On more than one occasion, I’ve hurled a knife at him from a great distance when he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings and got him. More often than not, my knife stuck in its target. I took some sick pleasure in “accidentally” hitting or bumping him where I knew he’d been stabbed the night before. It got to such a point that I had to get creative because he was watching out for me on his missions. I took up sniping with bean bag rounds just to switch things up. This all happened over the course of a few months. Also, over those few months, it didn’t escape my notice that Felicity and Digg disappearing about the same time my brother did- and to his club that he finally opened. 

Through my work with Malcolm Merlyn, I learned something very unsettling about what he and others (including my parents) planned to do to the Glades- the rougher part of Starling City. They plan to level it, and kill its inhabitants. That’s messed up, even by my loose standards. If I want to stop this, I can’t do it all on my own. As much as it kills me, I need my brother. I need the Hood. 

I’m smart enough to keep my mouth shut in front of Malcolm. He needs to think that I’m on board with the plan, so that I can bring it down from the inside. It quickly becomes apparent that I can’t do it alone. I thought I had more time, but I don’t. The device is ready, and on its way to Starling City. I just need to find the best way to tell him who I am, and what I’m trying to stop.

One night I followed him and Felicity to an underground casino, and watched as Felicity went inside. I wrote a note, telling him to meet me on the rooftop of Verdant- his club- the next night, and tied it to an arrow shaft. I took the shot, and it stuck into the wall next to his head. His head jerked up, and looked over at me. I waved and walked away. He didn’t follow me.

The next night, I’m on the roof of Verdant, waiting in the shadows for my brother to show up. He shows up right on time, scanning the roof for me. I step out of the shadows with my hands up, hoping to not get shot on site. “We need to talk.” I tell him.

“Why would I want to talk to you? All you’ve done is stab me for months!” Oliver snaps. “I don’t even know why you seem to hate me that much?”

“Let’s call it payback.” I say, taking the mask off, so he can see my face. 

“Regina?” He shakes his head and turns away, “What the hell?” 

“I’m going to need more to go on than ‘what the hell’,” I tell him.

“How do you know how to do what you do?” He asks. “Why have you been stabbing me?” 

“I could ask you the same question.” I take a breath and move on to his second question, “I’m petty. What can I say? I didn’t defend myself then, so I’m getting some small amount of revenge now. I’m not sorry for it, Oliver.”

“Why did you ask me here?” He asks.

“I need your help. Malcolm has something planned that I can’t stop by myself. I’m desperate, and it kills me to admit that to you.” 

“What?” He sounds exasperated.

“He's planning to level the Glades. He's going to kill all those people, Oliver. I can't stand by and let that happen.” I admit, biting the inside of my cheek. “He calls it the Undertaking.”

That gets his attention. “How do you know about the Undertaking?” Oliver asks.

“Because he thinks I'm helping him with it. He doesn't suspect that I'm trying to sabotage him. Mom and Dad are involved. Merlyn had Walter kidnapped to keep our mother in line,” I explain.

“That explains why you haven't been worried about Walter.”

“I check on him every day. Malcolm has a video feed to where he's holding him,” I mumble. “I knew he was okay.” I continue, “Look, I know Felicity and Digg have been helping you with whatever operation you have going on here. We’re going to need them if we’re going to stop the Undertaking.”

“You should know that I plan to rescue Walter tonight,” Oliver tells me. “Are you interested in helping with that?”

“It would be my genuine pleasure,” I tell him. “I don't know where he's being kept. If I did, I would have gotten to him sooner. I don't like everybody being so upset by it. I don’t like that he was dragged into this.”

“I believe you,” he replies. “We can talk the rest of this out later. Let’s go bring Walter home.” Oliver nods and leads the way off of the roof. 

We make our way to an abandoned warehouse, and on the way, I hear him tell Felicity that he’s working with me. I can actually hear the reaction through his comms. “Tell her I say ‘hi’.” I chuckle. He glares at me in response.

We had to get onto a chopper to make it to the warehouse in Bloodhaven without being detected. We parachuted down onto the roof without being detected. We moved quickly and quietly through the building, until we met Malcolm’s men. We worked together to cut them down to get to Walter, him with his bow and me with my swords. We found Walter at the end of the hall, asleep. “Mr. Steele,” no response, “Walter,” Oliver says. 

Walter wakes up and looks at us, “What’s going on?” His voice is still heavy with sleep.

“You’re going home,” Oliver explains.

I’m careful not to be seen when we drop him off at the SCPD station. I can’t risk Malcolm finding out about my involvement. We leave go get changed so we can be ready when we get the call from our mother. I get back to my apartment just as my mother calls to tell me to get to the hospital. “Alright. I need to put some real clothes on.” I tell her. 

I get to the hospital and walk into his room, to find my mother and Thea hugging him. “Hi, Walter,” I say quietly. 

They break apart and look at me, all smiles. “It’s good to see you Regina.” Walter smiles.

“I’m glad you’re home.” I step closer and hug him. We may not be that close, but I did miss him, and he didn’t deserve to be kidnapped. 

“This is clearly a family thing.” Felicity says, causing everyone to turn toward her. I walk over and stand by her. “I’ll leave this and go, and leave you to your hugging.” She says.

“Thanks for coming,” I smile. “I’ll walk you out.” I tell her. 

We walk out into the hall away from my family and she hits me in the arm. “What the hell, Regina?!” Felicity snaps quietly. 

“That’s what my brother said too.” I reply quietly.

“You and I have been friends for years and you never thought to tell me that you were a vigilante too!” She pulls me away to secluded corner of the building. “How did you learn how to do all of the stuff we’ve seen you do?!”

“Malcolm Merlyn.” I reply quietly. “After Oliver and my father disappeared, he took me in and had me trained. But technically, I’m not a vigilante. I don’t fight crime.” I explain. 

“Then what do you do?” She asks.

“It’s better that you don’t know,” I reply. 

“Ladies,” Malcolm appears in front of us. “How are you, Regina?” He hugs me. “I hear Walter has been returned safely. I’m happy to hear that.”

“As am I.” I smile, “Thank you for coming to see him.” Felicity says goodbye, and we are left alone. “I didn’t think you were going to release him yet?” I ask Malcolm, innocently. 

“I didn’t release him,” Malcolm says. “He was rescued by the Hood. You’re supposed to be keeping him in check.” He grips my arm tight, “He better not interfere in anymore of my plans, Regina. We can’t afford another setback.”

“Yes sir.” I pulled my arm from his grip. “Excuse me. I need to get back to my family.” 

I try to step away, but before I can, he grabs my arm hard and yanks me back toward him. “I am your family!” He snarls in my face.

“Tommy is my family.” I remind him, as I yank my arm out of his grip again. “If me helping you, keeps him, and Laurel safe, that’s a price I’m willing to pay.” I haven’t told Oliver that Malcolm threatened people I care about to get me to go along with this. “So let me go.” He finally releases me, and I walk back to Walter’s room.

“Is everything okay, sweetheart?” My mother asks.

“Yeah. I ran into Malcolm in the hall.” I explain, sitting down near the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

In the last few months, life has drudged on while Walter was gone. Thea met Roy- not something the rest of us are thrilled about. He’s a little too rough for her, if you ask me, but he does make her happy. She’s been cleaning up her act a lot recently, so if I have him to thank for that, so be it. 

The other big change was Tommy breaking up with Laurel. I came home one night to find Tommy lying on my couch. “What's wrong?”

“I broke up with her,” he tells me. “I broke up with Laurel.”

I sit down on the floor next to his head. “What happened?” I ask. “I thought everything was going well.” 

“She and Oliver belong together. I can't stand in the way of that.” Tommy looks like he's been crying. 

“Tommy, do you love her?” I ask. He nods. “Then go get her. Don’t let Oliver stand in the way of what you want. If you love her, go get her.” I tell him. 

“You are wise beyond your years, Regina Queen.” He smiles, “Have you been so lucky in love?” 

“Never, but I know if I found somebody that made me feel the way Laurel makes you feel, I wouldn’t let them go. I’d fight for them.” I explain, looking down at my fingers. “You should too.”

“Well you give such good advice for someone who hasn’t yet felt love’s keen sting,” he chuckles.

“I didn’t know you were quite the poet Tommy Merlyn!” I shove at his shoulder and chuckle. 

But the happiness is short-lived. I get a call from Malcolm telling me that the device is on its way to Starling City. I call Oliver as soon as I can. “We need to talk to mom. She’s involved in this. The Undertaking is coming sooner than we thought.”

We need to know what our mother knows, and there’s only one way to get the truth out of her, and know we’re actually getting the truth. Later that night Oliver and I decide it’s time to confront our mother. “Mom, we need to talk.” Oliver speaks gently as we enter the room. She turns to look at him. The surprise is evident on her face when she sees me standing with Oliver. 

“Who took Walter?” I ask.

“We don’t know yet, but I’m putting up all of Queen Consolidated’s resources to find out,” she responds.

“That’s the answer you gave the reporters yesterday,” Oliver tells her. “Tell me the truth.”

She scoffs and looks over at me, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I think you do,” Oliver replies. “A couple months ago when I showed you dad’s notebook you seemed to know something, something about our family being in danger.”

“Are you suggesting that I knew something about my husband’s kidnapping?” She asks, getting defensive. 

“We think that you were scared and didn’t mean for any of this to happen,” I tell her. “It was harder than you thought, and now you’re barely keeping your head above water.”

“Let us help you before you drown.” Oliver says.

“I’m beginning to feel like you’re ganging up on me. You both need to stop asking these questions.” She snaps.

“No, we can’t. We need to know what really happened.”

As we’re standing there, the power goes out. “What’s going on?” I ask. Before anyone can really answer, something comes flying through the air and hits Oliver in the neck, and then me, and then our mother. I pull it out of my neck to look at it, but I can’t see straight anymore. I stumble back into a chair and pass out.

When I wake up, the three of us are tied to chairs in a dark, dingy location. Even I don’t know where we are, and I knew this was coming. “Mom!” I jump when the “Arrow” -Digg- speaks over my shoulder, “Moira Queen, you have failed this city!” He proceeds to continue to interrogate my mother, but he gets nothing. He backhands me when I try to speak up, telling him that she knows nothing.

“Please! Don’t hurt my children!”

“Tell me what the Undertaking is and I won’t have to.” He responds, stalking toward Oliver. When she says nothing, I see the minute nod of Oliver’s head before Digg starts to beat the crap out him. He punched him in the side. Oliver groaned in pain through gritted teeth.

“Please! Leave my son alone!” She begs.

Digg comes back to me, “Then tell me what Malcolm Merlyn is planning!”

“I can’t tell you! He’ll kill me; he’ll kill my family!”

“You should be more worried about what I’m going to do to you!” Without any warning Digg punches me in the side hard enough to knock my chair over. I crack my head on the ground, and I can’t breathe for a few seconds.

“He’s planning to level the Glades!” My mother screams as I gasp for breath on the ground. 

“How?”

“There’s a device. He says it can cause an earthquake. He used my applied sciences division. My late husband got involved without my knowing. His choices left me vulnerable, and I had to protect my family!”

“Where is it?” 

“I don’t know!” 

When Digg thinks he’s gotten all of the information he can, he cuts the ropes on Oliver and my mother. He leaves me tied and walks away. My mother rushes to Oliver and starts begging for forgiveness. “I don’t know what I know anymore.” Oliver shakes his head and comes over to me. He kneels down next to me to undo the knot. Once he frees me, he helps me up off the floor, and out of the building.

“I think he’s upset with me.” I mumble when we’re far enough away from Moira. Digg went way harder on me than he did Oliver. Oliver and I stumble into his lair where Felicity and Digg are waiting for us. 

“I thought you were going to pull your punches?!” Felicity snaps, looking us over. We’re both covered in bruises. 

“I did.” John shrugs.

“Liar.” I snap. “Clearly, you’ve got an issue with me. Spit it out.” 

“I don’t appreciate the way you treated us and him for the last six months!” John yells.

“Please, I didn’t lay a hand, knife, or bullet on you! I only ever targeted him!” I yell, pointing at Oliver.

“Digg, give her a break. She’s earned some revenge. I was pretty horrible to her growing up. It’s time she let me have it.” Oliver says, stepping in between us. “Plus, I’m not dead. I’ve only got a few scars with some colorful stories. Her beef is with me, just let it go.”

“Fine.” John sighs.

“Come on, Regina, let’s get you an ice pack for... everything.” Felicity lets me lean on her as we go look for the ice packs. 

“It’s okay. Just let me sit.” I say, pointing her toward a chair. I sit, holding my side where Digg hit me. “The device is an earthquake device. He wants to level the Glades with a man-made earthquake.”

“We need to know what Malcolm knows.” Felicity says, clacking away at her keyboard. 

“Are you hacking into the Merlyn Global database?” Oliver asks.

“Hacking is such a dirty word, but yes.” She blushes.

“I’m going home.” I’m not getting into this one. 

“You can barely walk.” Oliver protests.

“I’ll live. I’ve definitely been worse.” I push up from my chair and limp to the door. I walk a ways and hail a cab to take me back to my apartment. I pay the guy and stumble up to my door. Thankfully, there’s no Tommy on my couch this time. I don’t make it back to my bed. I fall on my couch and pass out.


	11. Chapter 11

When I wake up, someone is pounding on my door. “Regina! Open this door!” It’s Malcolm. I don’t have the energy to call out. “I know you’re home!” It takes all the energy I have to push off the couch to get to the door. I open the door slowly, leaning against it as I do.

“What?” I rasp.

The look on Malcolm’s face changes in an instant. He closes the door behind him and scoops me up in his arms and carries me back to my bedroom. “What happened to you?” He asks, pushing the matted hair back off of my face. 

“They know about the device.” I mumble. “The Hood kidnapped me to get Moira to talk.” My words are slurring together. He would know I if was lying, there was no incentive to lie at this point. 

“Hang on Regina.” Malcolm leaves the room and comes back with a wet cloth and wipes the blood off my face. I lift up my shirt where Digg hit me. “It’s not good. You’ll be laid up for a few days.”

“Be careful.” I tell him before I drift back to sleep.

When I wake up the next day, I’m stiff and I can barely move. I push myself up off the bed and into the shower. I stand there for twenty minutes, just letting the warm water loosen my stiff muscles. When I get out, I hear movement in my kitchen. “Hello?” I call.

“It’s just me!” Tommy calls back. “You okay? You sound awful.”

“Hang on.” I mumble, closing my robe over my shorts and tank top. “You can come back.” I say.

He comes back to my bedroom, and pushes the door open. “Have you had some rough days?” He teases, but stops dead when he sees my bruised face. “What happened to you?” Tommy steps forward and cradles my face in his hands. “Who did this?”

“The Hood. He kidnapped me in order to get some information out of Moira.” I said quietly, looking away from him.

He backs up, “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. Some freak in a hood kidnapped me, Oliver, and our mother in an attempt to get information from her.” I take a shaky breath and sit down. Tommy sits down next to me and I lean my head on his shoulder.

“There’s something you need to know,” he tells me. “Your brother is the Hood. He’s the serial killer. I’m convinced the person who kidnapped you, was working with him.” 

“What? How is he the Hood? How do you know?” I ask.

“Remember when my father was shot and ended up in the hospital a few months ago?” Tommy asks gently.

“Yeah. I remember.”

“Oliver helped us. He told me how to buy him some time to get to the hospital. He showed up dressed as the Hood. He didn’t reveal himself until I threatened to shoot him.”

“That explains a lot.” I mumble, trying to act somewhat surprised. “Explains where he runs off to all the time.” I want to change the subject. “How are things with you and Laurel?” I ask, hoping for happy news.

“I went to go make amends, and Oliver and Laurel were going at it in her window.” He tells me through gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry Tommy. I didn’t think she’d actually want to get back together with him.” 

“It’s not your fault Regina.” He leans over and kisses my hair. “You need to relax. What can I get you to eat?”

“Surprise me.” I smile as he helps me get back into bed. 

“Will do.” He nods and leaves the room.

A couple days later, I’m finally feeling up to getting around and moving. Malcolm wants to take me out to dinner. He sends a car to take me to his office. We’re about to leave when his phone rings, “This won’t take long.” He tells me, and gestures for me to sit on one of the sofas.

“Can I help you? No. I wasn’t talking to you.” He stands up, catching my attention. 

I look up to see the Hood standing in the shadows. “The Undertaking! Shut it down!” He snaps. “Where is the device?” 

“I don’t know how you managed to get that Trojan onto my system, but it’s prompted me to take some precautions.” I can’t see who makes the first move, but next thing I know they’re both in a knock-down, drag-out fight. Malcolm is honestly going for the kill. I come up behind Oliver and stab him, making sure it won’t be deep or fatal. He cries out and Malcolm takes advantage. He knocks Oliver unconscious. “It’s time to see who you really are.” He pulls back the hood to reveal Oliver’s face. “No!” He gasps and looks up at me. “Did you know?”

I back up, covering my mouth in feigned shock, “No!” I shake my head. “He was kidnapped and tortured with me!” Thank God I can cry on cue. I wipe at my eyes and turn away. “He’s the one that had me tortured…” I let it hang in the air for dramatic effect. “I guess it makes sense. He never did like me.”

“Well, this take precedence over dinner. I’ll have a driver come collect you and take you home.” Malcolm tells me. “Come here.” He tells me, beckoning me back as I start to walk away. I do as he says and step into his arms. “It’s okay. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

He sends me home that night and I send a message to Digg to go find him. 

Tommy calls me the next morning and asks me to go with him to confront Oliver about Laurel. He sounds like he’s been drinking, so I agree to go pick him up and take him to Oliver’s apartment. We’re waiting for a while, so I shoot Oliver a message when Tommy isn’t looking. “Hey buddy, what’s going on?” Oliver asks when he finally comes home.

“You know, your sister gives pretty sound advice. She told me that I should fight for Laurel. Something you said too.” Tommy points at Oliver, “So I went to her apartment to try to patch things up with her; only to find you two kissing!” 

“I’m sorry.” Oliver says.

“No you’re not.” Tommy rolls his eyes.

“Tommy, something is happening, and it involves your father.” Oliver tells him.

“You leave my father out of this!” Tommy steps toward him.

“Both our fathers. They aren’t the men we thought they were. They’ve made a plan to level the Glades!” Oliver tries to explain, but Tommy doesn’t care.

Tommy shakes his head, “Do you know what you sound like right now?”

They’re getting closer and closer to each other, not something I’m entirely comfortable with. Oliver continues to prod Tommy, even though he’s obviously not thinking clearly. “He’s going to do it because he thinks it’s going to avenge your mother.”

“Don’t you talk about my mother!” Tommy takes a swing, and Oliver sidesteps. He misses and falls to the ground.

“Tommy!” I rush to his side, hoping to keep them from reacting any further.

Oliver kneels down to our level, “The difference between us is that I learned the truth about my father after it was too late! You’ve always known what kind of man your father is.”

“I wish you would have died on that island,” Tommy spits. 

Oliver just stops. He nods and gets up, and leaves Tommy and I on the concrete floor of the club. “Come on, let’s get you home.” I help him up and take him back to my car. “Let’s get junk food and just spend the day watching movies.” I tell him. 

Tommy and I spend part of the day in bed, just watching old movies and eating junk food. Our phones buzz several times, but we ignore them for a while. “It’s my dad.” Tommy says.

“It’s Thea,” I reply. “She needs me at the house.” I get up and start to put on real clothes, shoving a knife in my boot while Tommy isn’t looking. 

“My dad wants to see me in his office.” Tommy gets up, grabbing for his jeans. “Call me later. We can grab dinner or something.” 

“Yeah, sounds good to me.” I say, hurrying out the door before he’s even dressed.


	12. Chapter 12

When I get to the house there are a million news vans parked in front. I parked my motorcycle back in the garage, and run inside to see what all the commotion is about. They were all gathered in the foyer. I found Thea standing in the back, “What’s going on?”

“Mom’s having a press conference.”

“I can see that.”

She steps up to the podium and starts to speak, “My name is Moira Queen, I am the acting CEO of Queen Consolidated, and God forgive me, I have failed this city. For the last year I have been complicit in an undertaking with the purpose of destroying the Glades and everyone in it. But you need to know that the architect of this plan is Malcolm Merlyn.” I see Thea’s head snap in my direction and back to our mother, “I know that the safety of my family means nothing if I let the families in the Glades suffer. Please, get yourselves out while you can.” She steps down and heads toward Thea and I.

“Are you serious, Mom?” Thea asks.

“I’m sorry. I love you.” She says, reaching for Thea.

“I love Roy,” Thea snaps.

“Roy?”

“He lives in the Glades.” Thea turns to walk out as the cops arrest our mother. I shake my head and walk away, following Thea.

“Come with me!” I yell at Thea, and direct her back through the kitchen, towards the garage. As we walk through the kitchen, I grab a knife out of the block on the kitchen counter, and shove it down in my boot. “I’ve got a better way to the Glades.” I tell her, as we run out to the garage.

“Why are you going to the Glades? Who could you possibly care about there?” She asks. “Also, what’s up with the knives?”

I throw a helmet at her and put mine on. “Laurel went to work tonight. And you never know when you might need a good knife.” I told her. “Thank god, Moira insists on the best.” I kick start the bike and she climbs on the back. “Tell me where I’m going.”

Thea directs me to a house in the Glades and I drop her off there. “Here, take this,” I pull the knife out of my boot and hand it to her, “Get out before this goes off. Be careful Thea.” I tell her before I take off to go find Laurel. As I drive to the CNRI offices, I call Felicity. “Are you in touch with Lance?” I ask.

“Yeah. Where are you, by the way?” She asks.

“Trying to find Laurel. She went to work tonight, so I’m gonna try to get her out.” I tell her, dodging people in the streets. 

“I’ve got him on the other line, let me patch you in.” She pauses for moment, “Detective Lance, I’ve got Regina on with us.”

“Regina?! Please tell me you’re safe?!” He rasps.

“I wish I could, but I’m trying to get to Laurel,” I tell him. “I’m gonna try to get her out for you.” 

“Oh sweetie, you shouldn’t have done that.” 

“You saved me; I want to save her.” I tell him, cutting a corner. “It’s the least I can do. You took me into your family when you didn’t have to. You looked out for me when my family didn’t. Believe me when I say, this is my genuine pleasure.” 

I hear him suck in a breath, “Regina, you know I love you like you’re my own. You get her, and you both get out! Don’t dawdle! I’m not sure I’m gonna make it out of this alive. You two are gonna need each other when I’m gone. Don’t be shut-ins! And don’t be afraid to live your lives!”

“Yes sir.” I say through quiet tears. “I love you too. I’ve gotta go now. I’m almost there.”

“Goodbye Regina.” 

I hang up and skid to a stop in front of the CNRI building. I run inside, taking the helmet off as I ran in. As I made it inside, the ground started to shake under my feet. “Laurel!” I yell as the building is crashing down around us. I run past employees, to find her trapped under some rubble. “Help!” I scream as I try to lift it off of her. It’s no use to do this by myself.

Out of nowhere, Tommy shows up and helps me lift the concrete and get her out. “Thank you.” I sigh, taking a step back as they embrace. 

“I knew you’d come back here.” He smiles and they kiss. “I love you.” 

“Took you long enough. Can we go now?” I ask.

We run for the exit as the building crumbles around us. “Go! I’m right behind you girls!” Tommy yells. Laurel and I make it outside, just before the building comes crashing down. Lance is waiting outside with one of Laurel’s co-workers. 

I turn to look for Tommy, but he’s not there. “Where is he?” I ask. “Where’s Tommy? Wasn’t he right behind you?” I ask Laurel. She doesn’t hear me; she’s screaming, trying to get away from her dad to go back in. No one’s holding me back, so I make a run for it. If Tommy’s not here, I don’t have much left to live for. 

Before I get close to the building, Oliver, dressed as the Hood, swoops in on a dirt bike. “What are you doing, Regina?” He asks.

“Tommy’s in there!” I tell him. 

“You need to stay back.” He tells me. “I’ll go.”

“No. You don’t get to tell me what to do. Not now.” I run around him, and try to get in the building. 

“I’m truly sorry for this.” Oliver’s words barely register before he takes out his bow and shoots me in the foot. “It’s for your own good.” He tells me as he runs inside. 

I double over, and scream in agony. I broke the arrow shaft in half and looked into the building to watch him climbing over debris. As I watch him, I feel a white hot rage bubble up inside of me, “Just know, I don’t miss!” I yell after him. Laurel’s co-worker comes to my side, and guides me away from the building. 

When Oliver steps out of the rubble, a few minutes later, he’s alone and shaking his head. “It should have been you.” I break away from Laurel’s co-worker, and shove at Oliver away before he gets close to me. “Don’t come near me. You’ve done enough.”

“Regina, sweetheart-” Lance reached for me, finally letting Laurel go. 

“I’m done with you.” I snap at Oliver, before turning to limp away. I hear Lance coming after me, but I keep moving. “I can’t deal with that psychopath anymore. He took away my one chance to say goodbye to my brother!”

“Come here sweetheart.” Lance pulls me into a hug and holds me while I dissolve into tears for the first time in a long time. “Will you at least let me get someone to come take you to the hospital?” He asks after I pull away. 

“I’ll be fine. It’s only a flesh wound.” I lie. “Go take care of Laurel. She’s gonna need you,” I say.

“Yeah, well so do you.” He tells me. “I want you to come stay at my place for a while,” Lance tells me. “You don’t need to be alone right now.”

“I don’t know what I need right now.” I admit, wiping at my face. “I’m gonna head back to my apartment and pack a bag.” What I was really going to do was get to Merlyn Global and see if I couldn’t stitch up my foot and find some pain killers.

Lance looks grudgingly back at Laurel, who is still standing with her co-worker, and then back to me. “You call me when you make it back.” I can tell he doesn’t like seeing me go, but he needs to get back to Laurel. 

“I will.” I nod and start walking

A few blocks away, a car stops beside me, “Regina?” I look over and see Thea’s boyfriend, Roy. “Are you okay?”

“I’ve been better.”

“Do you need a ride?” he asks.

“Can you take me to Merlyn Global?” I ask.

“Yeah, sure.” I get in the car and give him directions to at least get me in the vicinity of the building. “Thank you.” I tell him, when he drops me off a couple blocks away from my destination. 

“What are you gonna do in there?” he asks.

“It’s better if you don’t know,” I reply.

“You’re not gonna kill yourself, are you?” Roy gets out of the car, and follows me.

“No, but I know Merlyn’s got supplies up there that can fix this.” I say, pointing at my foot. “You can go. I’m sure Thea is wondering where you are.” I tell him. “I’ll live. I’ve probably got some nerve damage, but that’s nothing new.” I step through the door which has been broken out. 

Roy doesn’t follow me inside. 

I slowly make my way into the lobby, praying that the elevator is still running. I’m not that lucky. So, I find the stairs and start to make my way up to Malcolm’s office. I have to stop every few flights because of the pain in my foot. The adrenaline is wearing off, and I’m getting light headed.

It takes me nearly an hour to get all the way to the top with all of the resting I have to do. I force the door to the office open and find that it’s been trashed. “Damn,” I mumble, knowing where the false wall is, but find it pushed open already. I stumble over to the drawer with the medical equipment and grab some towels, a bottle of alcohol, and a kit to stitch up my foot. I also find the morphine. I’ve dosed myself before, so I know just about how much I need to stay coherent while I work. I pull up the morphine into a syringe, inject myself, and give it a couple minutes to kick in.

I have to cut my shoe off to get a good look at the tip of the arrow lodged in my foot. I let it fall to the floor and grab towels so I’m ready to go. I yank the arrow out of my foot by the shaft that remained, letting out a shout of pain. I didn’t think it would hurt that much. I chuck the bloodied arrow away from me, while I try to stop the bleeding long enough to stitch it up. I grab the bottle of sterile alcohol and dump it over my open wound. I pick up my needle and thread to close the wound. As I work I can feel myself going into shock. I need help. I get the wound closed, and grab for my phone. I’m shocked to see that I actually have cell service.

“Regina? Did you make it home?” Lance answers his phone almost immediately.

“No. I’m at Merlyn Global in Malcolm’s office. I need help. ‘M going into shock.” I slur, as I stumble toward the couch out in the main office. 

“I’m comin’ honey!” He hangs up on me as I collapse onto the couch and put my feet up over the back of it, trying to do what I can to help myself. 

I try my best to stay alert, but my heart rate is speeding up, and I can tell that I’m sweating. I feel around for my pulse, but it’s weak when I do manage to find it. I pull the decorative blanket off the back of the couch to help keep me warm. My feet and hands are freezing. I try to stay awake until he gets there, but I still fall asleep, despite my best efforts.

“Regina!” I wake with a start when I hear my name being called repeatedly. “Regina!”

“Here!” I raise my hand in the air and wave at him. 

I realize that he’s not alone when paramedics come to my side. Lance leans over the back of the couch while they look at my foot. “Oh honey, why did you come here?” He asks.

“Didn’t t-think it was that b-bad.” I respond, pulling the blanket tighter around my upper half. “It didn’t l-l-look horrible. Thought I could f-fix it myself.” I struggle to tell the paramedics what I did to my foot, and the dosage of morphine I’d taken. 

“It’s likely that the wound got infected on your way over here,” they tell me. “We need to take you in for treatment and observation.”

“That’s fine.” They load me onto a stretcher and cover me with blankets to keep my body temperature up. “Wait,” I stop them, “Will you grab that frame on the desk?” I ask Lance. “It’s a picture of me and Tommy.” He grabs the frame and shows me the picture. I nod, and they take me down the stairs, strapped to the stretcher. 

When we get to the ambulance they cover me up with more blankets, and started me on antibiotics. “Where did you learn to do these stitches?” One of the paramedics asks, trying to keep me alert. “They’re better than mine.”

“Dad was a nut about it.” I mumble. “Insisted I knew how to do it.” 

They ask me what happened to my foot, and I lie and tell them that a shard of metal ended up in my foot during the earthquake. Lance looks down at me, but doesn’t correct me. “Where’s Laurel?” I ask him.

“She’s headed to the hospital. She’s gonna meet us there.” He tells me.


	13. Chapter 13

I don’t get to see Laurel or Lance for a long time. They take me back and X-ray my foot, finding a shard of metal still in the bone of my foot. They have to open up my stitches, to get it out. That’s about when I passed out from the pain. They wouldn’t let me have anymore morphine because I already had a dose back at Merlyn Global, so I got the full brunt of the pain, not even adrenaline to dull it.

When I woke up later that night, I was in a hospital gown, and my foot was in a boot. There was no one in the room, but the picture I had Lance take from Malcolm’s office was sitting on the nightstand by the bed. I look around for my clothes, but a nurse comes in before I can get up out of bed.

“You need to lie back down Miss Queen.” She tells me. “You’ve just had a dose of morphine, but you’re going to be in quite a bit of pain when it wears off.” 

“Where is everybody?” I ask.

“Mr. Lance had to go back to work. There was another young woman here, but she went home. She asked me to call when you woke up. I couldn’t let her stay because she’s not family,” the nurse explained.

“She is family.” I reply.

The nurse nods, “I’ll call her back.” She leaves the room, and I lie back down.

Laurel comes back within the hour, with some real clothes for me to put on. “You’re awesome.” I tell her, as she helps me put on comfortable clothes. 

“Are you okay?” She asks.

“Yeah. I thought I could fix my foot, and not need a hospital. Serves me right, I guess.” I sigh. “How bad is everything out there?” I ask.

“Bad. Your mom has been arrested, and the death toll is in the five hundred's.” Laurel tells me. “They’re calling for her head. Thea is fine.” She says after I don’t ask. “So is Oliver.”

“I don’t care how he is.” I reply. 

“He tried to keep you safe.” Laurel says quietly. 

“How are you holding up?” I ask, hoping to distract her.

“Not great. I need a drink,” she replies, grabbing a flask out of her purse. “I’d share, but you’re on pain meds.” She takes a drink and puts it away.

She didn’t show up much after that. 

The last day I was in the hospital, I had a couple new visitors. The first one was the District Attorney. “I hope you’re well, Miss Queen.”

“I’m alright,” I tell him. “What can I do for you?”

“You know that we’re putting your mother on trial for what happened in the Glades, yes?” He asks. 

“I’m aware.” I respond, wondering why he’s here talking to me.

“We want to warn you that we’re going to seek the death penalty. I didn’t want it to come as a shock to you when we announce it,” he explains.

I shrug, “Do what you have to do, but I appreciate the courtesy. To be honest, I wasn’t planning on sticking around for the trial anyway. I’m heading to Central City in a couple of days.” 

“Oh, alright.” The District Attorney nodded. “Have a safe trip, and I hope your foot gets better.”

“Thank you.” 

My second visitor was the head of the board for Queen Consolidated. “Miss Queen, I understand that you spoke with District Attorney this afternoon. He informed me that you said you were planning to leave town in a few days. Is that true?” 

“I am. Is there something you need from me? I don’t understand why you’re here, to be honest,” I admit.

“We, the board, want you to come take your mother’s place as CEO of Queen Consolidated,” he explains. “We will do our best to help you keep the company afloat through this trying time.”

I froze, “You want me to take over the company? I don’t know anything about running a company.”

“That’s what you have us for. We need someone with the Queen name at the helm of this company, and you’re the obvious choice right now.”

“What, you don’t want the Golden Boy?” I ask.

“We can’t find him.” 

I let out a sigh of frustration, “Alright. What do you need me to do? Do I have to sign something?” I ask.

“I’ve got the papers.” He hands me a stack of papers and instructs me where to sign. “Can you be in tomorrow morning for a board meeting?” He asks. “We can push it off if you need us to.”

“No, tomorrow is fine,” I tell him.

I ended up getting out of the hospital the day before Tommy’s funeral. I put on loose flowing black pants to hide my boot, and a black sweater, all under my dress coat. The reverend said a few words, and then asked for Oliver to come up and give eulogy, but he never showed. “I’d like to say something,” I said, stepping out of the crowd.

“I think I got to see a side of Tommy Merlyn that a lot of people didn’t get to see. I got to see him as a brother. After Oliver and my dad went down on the Queen’s Gambit, Tommy called me and texted me repeatedly, only to be ignored. I didn’t want anything to do with anybody that wasn’t in my computer. But, in true Tommy-fashion, he didn’t give up on me. When I was home on break, Tommy showed up at my door and said, ‘let’s go’, I’m getting you back out into the world. You’re having dinner with me. You don’t even have to talk to me. But of course, we did talk. We laughed, and it felt good. That night was the first time I’d laughed in a long time. Tommy Merlyn saved my life. He saved me from being a bitter shut-in. More importantly, he gave me hope again. Tommy was one of the best men I know, and the best brother a girl could ever ask for. He died trying to save the love of his life, Laurel Lance. He died a hero.”

I left the funeral before I had much of a chance to talk to anyone. I said goodbye to Lance and Laurel before getting in my car to go back to my apartment. I didn’t see Felicity, and Thea was going out of her way to avoid me. I can play that game too. 

I tried my best to run Queen Consolidated to the best of my abilities with the help of my board, but the negative publicity after the earthquake just buried us. There was no good way out. We were slowly being bought out by Delmore Corporation, and a woman named Isabel Rochev. We knew it was going to be bad, because they gut every company they take over- which means that we’re going to lose thirty thousand jobs. This woman is a piece of work. 

Over the months since I got out of the hospital, I’d tried to contact Felicity, but I got no answer from her. I eventually gave up, and decided that if she wasn’t going to bother showing up to work, I could just fire her. That was one of my first real acts as CEO. My only real human contact outside of the office was Lance. We’d go have dinner every now and then. Most nights were spent in my office, going over paperwork. I don’t see Thea, she doesn’t come around, and I don’t call, but I know she took over the club. My mother’s attorney comes around to try to get me to go see her, but I tell her every time that I’m too busy to go out there. Moreover, I just don’t want to see her.


	14. Chapter 14

As the representative of the Queen family and the face of the company, I’m expected to attend public functions. Tonight, I’m at function for the earthquake relief fund. Thankfully, I’m out of that ugly boot, but I still have a bandage wrapped around my foot and ankle to keep it stable. I make the rounds, making small talk, and giving my apologies and sympathies for what my parents did. 

In the middle of the mayor’s speech, he’s interrupted, and killed by four men in hoods. They mock my brother’s line, and I shake my head. I reach for the small gun in my clutch, but as I do, one of them comes up behind me. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He tells me. 

“That’s fine. I don’t need it.” I turn before he can react and I break his nose with my elbow. 

“Bitch!” He lashes out at me and I move out of the way and shove him down the stairs.

Another one calls out, “Stop! Or I’ll shoot her!” I look over to see him with a gun pointed at Laurel. 

I put my hands up in response, but he still knocks me down. 

The gunmen retreat once the police break up the scene. Lance comes in, looking for Laurel and I. “You’ve got a brave daughter.” The District Attorney tells him, regarding Laurel’s stunt with the gunmen. 

“Regina did some damage too.” Laurel says.

“It’s those self-defense classes kicking in,” I reply. I look over when I see movement out of the corner of my eye. “Excuse me. I need to go give my statement so they’ll let me go home. Busy day tomorrow.” I say, stiffening at the sight of my brother. It’s all I can do to not pull out my gun and shoot him here and now. I walk away before he can approach. 

That night Isabel called me after I got home to ask if I was okay. “I’m fine. I wasn’t hurt.” I explain.

“If you’re feeling up to it, can we get a drink? There’s something I’d like to discuss with you. The first round is on me.” 

“Sure. Give me a few minutes to change, and I’ll meet you.”

We meet up at a bar downtown, near Queen Consolidated. We get our drinks and go to a private corner. “May I be frank?” she asks.

“If you’re going to tell me I suck at my job, I’m well-aware. I’m more of an IT-girl, honestly.” I explain.

“That’s not what I was going to say.” Isabel replies, “I was going to say that I think what you’re doing is admirable. You stayed to try and salvage your family’s company and its reputation when you could have cut and run. Is it true that you have a standing invitation to join Harrison Wells’ team at STAR Labs?”

“Yeah. That’s where I was headed before the board asked me to stay. I couldn’t say no when they asked me. There was no one else. Oliver was nowhere to be found.” Harrison Wells has been courting me for a while, and I had all but signed the papers to join STAR Labs when the Board asked me to stay. Wells has been fantastic though; he said that when I'm done here, I can come to work for him. We both know that I'm captaining a sinking ship. It's only a matter of time.

“Because I know you don’t normally do this, I’m going to extend you the courtesy of explaining what’s about to happen. Your family currently owns forty-five percent of the stock in Queen Consolidated. I currently I own forty-five percent. That leaves the other ten percent still on the table. In four days, the board will release the remaining ten percent, and I will buy it.”

“Okay. What does that mean for me and my company?” I ask.

“It means that I’m going to dissolve your company, and you can take that job in Central City. You’ve done everything you can. There’s no way that you can afford to buy that ten percent. You’ve got money, but it’s not enough. You shouldn’t feel bad about losing your company,” Isabel explains. “There isn’t much left to save of it anyway.”

“You get what you want, and I get what I want,” I reply. 

“Exactly.”

“I appreciate your candor,” I smiled and shook her hand.

“I hope your brother isn’t going to be a problem,” she adds.

“You and me both.” I say, downing the rest of my drink. “I make no promises.”

The next morning I’m sitting in my office when Oliver, Felicity, and Digg walk into my office, unannounced. “Get out,” I snap. “I thought I made my feelings about you pretty clear the last time we spoke.” I stand up, grabbing the letter opener off my desk.

“And you,” I say, pointing at Felicity with my free hand, “You have no right to be here because you were fired three months ago for not showing up for work!” I look over at Digg, “You’re just not welcome.”

“Regina! Stop!” Oliver snaps. “We can deal with the personal business between you and I later, we have to save the company.” He tells me, like I’m completely oblivious. Like I haven’t been trying to do that all along.

“There’s no we, Oliver! You fucked off to your little island, and left me to do this all by myself. You don’t get show up in the eleventh hour to save the day! You don’t get to show up and give me a lecture when you’re the one who put me in this position!” 

“I put you in this position?” He asks.

“You left me to run this company so you could go on vacation! You ran away from your problems, and left me to deal with everything! You aren’t the only one that lost someone Oliver! I had a plan when I got out the hospital- OH! Thanks for that by the way!” Before I realize it, I throw the letter opener, hitting him in the chest, where it sticks. It’s not a terribly deep wound, but it’s satisfying enough.

“Hey!” Digg yelled. “That’s enough!” He was pointing a gun at me.

I reached into the desk drawer and grabbed my own, pointing it at Digg. “Get out of my office. None of you are welcome in this building.”

“My name is on building too.” Oliver says, pulling the letter opener out of his chest. He put it back on my desk. “Meet me on the rooftops by the docks tonight. We’ll settle this the way you clearly want to do this.”

“Come alone.” 

“Wait, Regina,” Felicity steps up, despite warnings from Digg, “Why are you mad at me?” She asks innocently. She pushes Oliver’s hand away when he tries to get her to leave.

“Are you kidding me?” I ask.

“No. You knew I was trying to find Oliver. I told you that.” She replies.

“No you didn’t! I was in the hospital for a month because of him, and no one bothered to turn up but Lance and Laurel, and you’re questioning why I’m mad at you! You were supposed to be my best friend, and you couldn’t even be bothered come make sure I was okay!” 

“But I left a message… did you really not ever get my message?” She asks, “Because I sent you a text message. I just thought you didn't respond because there was nothing to say.” Felicity pulls out her phone and hands it to me. There's a long, rambling text message, detailing what she and Digg were going to do. 

“I never got this.” I tell her as I hand the phone back. 

“Oh my god, you must think the worst of me.” She took a step as if to hug me, but I step back. I'd be lying if I said the hurt look on her face didn't give me a little bit of pleasure.

“Please go,” I say calmly.

“I'm sorry Regina. I really am.” She looks like she's close to tears.

“Come on, Felicity.” Digg eases her out of the room, and I can hear sniffling as they wait for the elevator.

Later that night, I meet Oliver down at the docks. He’s in his green leather get up, and I'm in my black leathers and mask. “I have two rules,” he tells me. “No face shots, and no lethal blows.”

“Fine.” I pull a knife and throw it at him. He doesn't move or attempt to block the blade. “Really? If you're not going to fight back, what's the point of this?” I snap.

“For you to get your anger out so we can work together.” He pulls the knife out of his thigh and tosses it at my feet. “You said you had a plan when you got out of the hospital. What was it?”

“That's none of your business,” I reply. “You know, I'm not sure we were ever meant to get along, Oliver.”

“Lance asked me if our father stressed us knowing our stitch ourselves up. He said that when you were in shock you mentioned to the paramedics that our dad wanted you to know how to do it. Dad never made us do that.”

“I was delirious. I didn't know what I was saying.” I lied through my teeth.

“I was at the funeral. I heard what you said about Tommy, and it got me thinking.” Oliver says, “Was Tommy actually your brother? Is Malcolm your biological father?”

I laugh out loud, it feels good to hear someone say it out loud. “That's absurd! You sound crazy.” It still isn't my secret to tell. There’s still one person that can be hurt by it: Thea. If this ever becomes public, it won't be my fault. 

“You look more like Tommy and Malcolm, than you look like me or dad!” Oliver counters.

“Robert Queen is my father. If you have doubts, ask Moira.” I tell him. “But look, if you want to fight this to the bitter end, be my guest. The company is a sinking ship, and I have somewhere else I’d like to be instead of going down on the Titanic.” 

“Then go! I’ve held you here long enough, I'm here to finish this.” Oliver is getting frustrated. “I hope your new life is all you're hoping for.” He takes a step closer, “Do you know what you're doing to Felicity? She cried all afternoon! Cut her some slack. You can't blame her for bad cell service.”

I step back, keeping the space between us. “If she was in my place, I would have dropped everything to go see her, and at least make sure she's okay!” I throw another knife, this one lodging deep in his foot. He groans as I keep talking. “Ever since you came home, and started this fucked up little crusade, she's been distant. She's been too wrapped up in you, and what you're doing! But I guess I can't really say we were friends because I had no idea that she'd be okay with murder.” I walk over and pull the blade out of his foot, hoping it might get infected. “I'll stick around a little while longer, and then I'm gone. It's not like I have much keeping me here anymore.”

“Do you really think that little of your family?” Oliver asks.

“My family is dead. He died in that wreckage, and you denied me the chance to even see if he was alive, or say goodbye. Thanks to you, I spent a month in the hospital, practically alone.”

“What about Lance? What about Laurel? She said she saw you.” He counters.

“Lance came when he could, but he was busy- understandably so. Laurel showed up once. She can barely look at me, let alone be in the same room with me. Thea and I don't talk. I have no inclination to see Moira. So it makes more sense for me to leave.”

Oliver shakes his head, “I screwed up, Regina. I'm not perfect. I told you I'd try, and I failed. Clearly you and Tommy were close. He was a better brother than I've ever been to you. I'm sorry you didn't get to say goodbye. I'm sorry I robbed you of the opportunity.”

“I don't want to say it's okay, because it's not.” I clean off the blades that I’d stabbed Oliver with. “Be at the office tomorrow at nine.” I'm still hoping his foot gets infected.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Isabel and I are sitting in the conference room, waiting for my brother, who is late. “I'm sorry. Let's just get started without him.” I turn toward the stack of documents in front of me. 

“I'm sorry I'm late.” Oliver comes in with Felicity and Dig in tow.

“For this meeting, or a career in business?” Isabel asks. I resist the urge to laugh. 

“Wow.” Oliver joins us at the table and Isabel explains to him what she has already explained to me. “What if we can find an investor?” He asks.

Before he gets the chance, the men in the hoods from the other night burst into the conference room. They're pointing guns at us, and screaming. We all ducked down under the table, while Digg returns fire. I fumble under the table for the gun I had strapped there when I took over. I poke my head out and return fire. I hit a couple of them, forcing them to retreat. Oliver never does anything but get Felicity and Isabel to safety. Not much else happens after that.

That night I'm asleep on the sofa in my office when my phone starts buzzing non-stop. “What?” I snap, fairly groggily.

“Thea’s been kidnapped.” Felicity tells me.

“Congrats. What do you need from me?” I roll onto my side and look out the window.

“We may need some back-up if Oliver isn't willing to do what it takes to get the job done.” She says.

“I'm going back to sleep.” I yawn and hang up. I fall back asleep almost instantly. 

I wake up to a text saying that Thea’s fine, no thanks to me. I shrug and put my hair up in a bun, and get dressed for work. I see a meeting with Oliver and Walter on my schedule, first thing.

When they get to the office, Oliver explains his plan to have Walter back him (us?) in buying five percent of the stock, making us partners with Isabel. This drags things out much longer than I planned. I ask Walter if he has a minute to talk, alone.

“What's on your mind, Regina?” He asks, sitting down on the sofa.

“I know I never made things easy for you and my mother. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, especially for the way it ended.” He asked Moira for a divorce weeks ago.

“It's alright, Regina. Your mother and I had our differences, not to mention her part in my abduction. But, I assume that's not what you wanted to speak to me about.”

I shake my head, “I assume you've heard that I was offered a job at STAR Labs.” He nods, and I continue, “I had to turn it down, but Doctor Wells has graciously held the position for me because we both knew Queen Consolidated wouldn't last long. If we go through with this, I'll be here, much longer than anticipated.”

“You want to know if it's possible for you to step down, and let Oliver handle this?” Walter asks.

“Yes. Exactly. I told Wells that I was hoping to be settled in by Christmas, before he turns on his particle accelerator. He's literally just waiting for my say-so to publish the press release.”

“It's possible. You'll just have to talk to Oliver and Isabel, to get everything okayed.” He gives me a quick overview of what I would need to do. “You should go see your mother before you go.” He tells me, “I know you don't get along well, but I know it upsets her that you haven't gone to see her. She loves you, very much.”

“I wasn't planning on going to the trial, but maybe. If I'm still here.” I shrug.

He nods and we get up to go find Oliver, and explain what would be needed from him. It doesn't take long for him to agree to release me from this, so I can go to Central City.

Isabel is much more hesitant. She eventually agrees, but only if I stick around for a while longer. Fine. The end of my time here is in sight. 

I tell them both that I'm taking a vacation and that they can call me on my cell if they need me. I call Harrison the night before I'm due to leave. “Tell me you're about to make my day even better.” He answers. He's been waiting for this call for too long.

“What else happened today?” I ask, being coy about it. 

He laughs, “I'll only tell if you tell me why you're calling.”

“I’m ready to announce that I'll be coming to work at STAR Labs in a couple months. What I was actually wanting to tell you was that I’m coming into town this weekend to go apartment shopping.”

“Where are you staying while you're in town?” Wells asks.

“I've got a hotel, why?” I ask, throwing a pair of shoes into my suitcase.

“Come stay at my place. I'll cook you dinner. It’ll be great!” I know he's grinning from ear-to-ear just by the sound of his voice. 

“I could be amenable to that.” I smile, “I swear you’re working harder to woo me than boyfriends I’ve had.” I tease.

“Then you've had some really bad boyfriends.” He replies. I hear something in the background and Wells yelling something unintelligible. “So it's settled! You're staying with me while you're apartment hunting! I'll send a car to the train station to pick you up tomorrow.” 

“Sounds good.” 

“Have a goodnight, Regina.”

“Goodnight Harrison.”

I get up the next morning and throw the rest of what I’ll need for a few days into my suitcase. I drag the bag down when the cab comes to take me to the train station. There's no ceremony for my going away, which is just fine with me.

I end up in Central City around five that evening. A driver in a black suit is waiting with a sign that has my last name on it. He takes my bag and leads me to the car. “Welcome to Central City, Miss Queen.”

“Thank you.”

We pull up to a large mansion. I'm not sure what I expected, but it was definitely fits. The outside alone is very him. And if I had to bet, I’d bet that the inside is impeccably decorated. The driver opens the door for me and helps me out of the car. 

I walk toward the front door and it opens before I get a chance to knock. “Miss Queen,” Wells smiles, inviting me inside.

“Doctor Wells,” I reply. “Thank you for inviting me to stay.” 

“It's my pleasure. I couldn't let you stay in a hotel.” He puts an arm around my shoulders and leads me through the house. “And seriously, we aren't at work. You can call me Harrison.” We leave my bags by the door and he guides me back to the kitchen. “How was your trip?” He asks as he pulls a bottle of wine out of the fridge.

“Oddly relaxing,” I smile and sit down on one of the barstools by the counter. “I actually got to read a book of my choosing, and not corporate reports for a change. It was kind of amazing.” 

“Dare I ask what you were reading?” Wells asks, opening the wine. He turns away from me for a moment to grab a couple of glasses. 

“Well, I finally got a chance to finish your latest,” I grin, “And I started a collection of Sherlock Holmes stories.” I lean forward, “I like to see what I could have done better.” 

“Well, I'm sure you're a fair bit smarter than the criminals in those books, so I'm sure you could do a lot better.” Wells hands me a glass of wine. “So you're reading up on your new boss?” He asks with a smirk.

“Gotta do my homework. There might be a test.” I reply before taking a sip from the glass. 

“I promise there won't be one this weekend. I've actually got more reading material for you, actually. For your first assignment, I'd like you to work with me on the presentation for the night the particle accelerator goes online.”

I can't help but smile at the request, “I'm honored. I would love to help with the presentation for the big night!” 

Harrison grinned, “Good.” He sits his glass down on the counter, and turns toward the fridge again. He pulls out several ingredients and sits them in front of me. “How do you feel about sushi?” 

I look more closely at the ingredients and realize what he's preparing to do. “Are you going to make me sushi?” I ask, completely awestruck. No one has ever made sushi just for me before.

“I am.” Harrison nods and pulls out a pot for the rice. “Spicy tuna, and smoked salmon.” My favorite. “How does that sound?” He asks again.

“Amazing. Is there anything I can do to help you?” I ask, standing and moving around the counter.

Harrison shakes his head and tells me to sit back down. “This is my treat! You sit and relax. You're on vacation.” He winks at me. “Do you have anything planned for tomorrow night?” 

“Not that I'm aware of,” I reply.

“I decided to have a small get together with some of your future co-workers. I wanted to you to get the chance to know them before you start work. Cisco has been asking me questions about you almost non-stop since the press release came out.”

That makes me smile, “I’m looking forward to working with everyone.”

I watch, half-mesmerized, as he meticulously prepares our dinner. He’s chosen two of my favorite types of sushi. We chat as he works on the sushi; the topics range from his work to discussion on how we would evade Sherlock Holmes. When he's finished making the sushi, it all looks perfect. It looks just as good, if not better than, sushi I've had in Japanese restaurants. By the time we sit down to eat, we’re on our second bottle of wine.

“This looks amazing, Harrison,” I gush. “I've never had homemade sushi.” I pick up a piece of the spicy tuna roll with my chopsticks, and pop it into my mouth.

“How'd I do?” He asks, a confident smirk plastered all over his face. 

It’s just the right amount of heat. I smile and give him a thumbs-up while I finish chewing. “It's great!” I take a piece of the smoked salmon roll, and it was just as good. “You could have been a chef if the career in physics didn't work out.” I tell him, taking a sip of my wine.

“Well, thank you,” he smiles and tries his cooking for first time. “That's much better than the test run!” He laughs.

The rest of the evening is spent talking and laughing. The time passes too quickly, and before I know it, it's nearly midnight. “You should get some sleep. You've got a full day tomorrow.” Harrison tells me. “I'll show you your room. Wait here a sec!” He bounds back to front entry, and comes back with my bag. “Alright, now I'm ready.” 

He leads back through the winding halls of the impeccably decorated house. I have to stop a couple times to admire some of the art pieces hanging on the walls. When I do stop, he gives me a minute before he teases that we’re never going to get to the guest room if I keep stopping. 

“It's not my fault that your house is an art museum!” I tease back as he pushes the door open. 

“This is where you'll be staying. There's a bathroom through there,” he says as he points to the door on the left side of the room. “My room is just down the hall, if you need anything.” He puts my bag down just inside the door.

“Thank you, for everything. Really, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.” I say, leaning against the door frame. 

“There was no way I was letting someone as talented as you get away. I can't let you waste your potential as an IT girl for a company that's wasting away.” He smiles. “Have a goodnight, Regina. Sleep well.”

“I'll see you in the morning.” I smile and close the door. I grab my shorts and t-shirt out of my bag to change for bed. Once I'm ready for bed, I crawl under the covers and pass out.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, my alarm goes off earlier than I would have liked, but I drag myself out of bed. I follow the smell of coffee all the way to the kitchen. Harrison is standing at the coffee pot, dressed only in pair of sweatpants and his glasses. “Morning,” I groan, still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

“Good morning,” he smiles, “How did you sleep?” He pours me a cup of coffee and passes it to me, gesturing for me to sit at the countertop.

“Bless you, Harrison Wells.” I take a sip of coffee and perk up almost immediately. “I didn't want to get up. That may have been the best night of sleep I've had in a long time.” 

“I'm glad to hear it! What sounds good for breakfast?” He asks, “I can do eggs and bacon, pancakes, waffles. You name it!”

“You know, one of these times you're going to have to let me cook for you.” I smile. “Pancakes are kind of my weakness,” I admit, drinking more of my coffee.

“Pancakes it is! And I may take you up on that sometime! But not this weekend! You are my guest, and therefore, I will do all of the cooking.”

“Fine, but next time, it's my turn.” I reply, leaning back in my chair and stretch. I catch him staring for just a second, but I don't say anything. 

I watch as he mixes the batter and pours it into the hot pan. This feels right, comfortable. Probably a little more comfortable than one should be with their new boss, but so far I don't feel like any lines have really been crossed. 

We eat fairly quickly, and part ways to get ready for the day. He doesn't realize that I catch him staring one more time when I turn to go take my shower.

I yell that I'm heading out when I'm ready so that I can make my first appointment of the morning. I've got five scheduled for today. 

Ultimately, I'm out most of the day, returning at four in the afternoon… 

Harrison meets me at the door, “Did you see anything that you liked?” He asks, taking my coat to hang it up. 

“I put in an application on two of them. I'm sure I'll get my first choice, but I wanted to have a backup.” I explain. We walk back by the kitchen and I see that there are a lot of people in there, setting up. “When are you expecting everyone to show up?” I ask.

“Soon. Within an hour.” He says.

“Let me get changed, and I'll tell you more about it.” I intentionally sway my hips as I walk away from him. 

“Thank god I brought a dress.” I mumble to myself as I pull it out of my bag and slip it on. I zip the dress and find my flats, and put them on.

“You look nice.” Harrison says, appearing in the doorway. “I wanted to show you something.” He gestures for me to follow him. He leads me down to the basement, and I have to make the effort to not ask if he's going to lock me up in his dungeon. What’s actually down there is more of his art collection, and wine cellar.

“These are incredible.” I break from his side to go study some of the works he has posted around the walls. “You have good taste in art,” I tell him.

He laughs, “Thank you. Most of these pieces were acquired by pure luck and accidental good timing.” He explains. 

“I'm not sure I want to know what that entails,” I tease. I notice that we’re both inching closer to one another as I'm looking at the art hanging on the walls. Neither says anything when our hips brush against the other, or when his arm finds its way around my waist. “These are my favorite.” I point to a series of three paintings that remind me of the twisting intricacies of my mask. The colors are spot on with the right silver and black.

Before he gets a chance to respond, there’s a buzzing over the intercom. “Doctor Wells, your guests have arrived.” It announces this news in a high pitched screech. “Let’s go.” He takes my hand and leads me back upstairs. Harrison drops my hand before he opens the door. 

There is a large group of people standing outside. I suddenly begin to feel inadequate among all this real talent. I force myself to put on a brace face to get through the night. At first, I go unnoticed until the person I recognize as Cisco Ramon approaches me. 

“You must be Regina,” he smiles and offers me his hand. “I'm Cisco!” His smile is infectious, and I can't help but smile back. “It's funny that your first name is Regina, because it’s Latin for queen, and your last name is Queen.” 

“My father liked to say that I'm doubly a Queen.” I explain. “My mom got no say on my name. My middle name is Elizabeth.”

“That's a lot of queens.” Cisco switches topics on me, “I'm really excited to work together. I think we'd make a great team.”

“I couldn't agree more,” I smile at him. My gaze flicks to Doctor Wells, who has appeared over Cisco’s shoulder. “I also hear you love movies.” I say, turning my attention back to Cisco.

“We’ll get along just fine. We can have movie marathons on the weekends!” He grins.

“I’d like that.” Maybe this won't be so bad. I haven't really watched many movies since that day Tommy and I spent in bed watching movies. The stack that we watched is still piled on the floor of my bedroom. I don't have the heart to move them. I don't want to forget. “So, who else do I need to know?” I ask Cisco, looking around the crowded room.

He looks around the room, deciding who I needed to meet next. He pointed at a couple, standing in the corner, “That's Caitlin and Ronnie. She's a biochemist and he's an engineer.” He points at a few other people, and gives me the run-down on them. We snag a couple glasses of champagne while we talk.

We don't get the chance to talk for very long before Harrison comes over and pulls me away. We make the rounds, and he introduces me to the people I'll be working with in the coming weeks. We even stop and he introduces me to the couple Cisco pointed out earlier. Ronnie is pleasant enough. Caitlin- Doctor Snow- is a little cold, but civil. I'm sure they're both wondering why Wells is bringing on a new team member now. But other than those two, everyone is very pleasant, very nice.

The party lasts until eleven, when Harrison finally convinces Cisco to leave- but not before he gets my number. Once everyone is gone, we ended up in the living room, each on our own couch. “Do you know when you're going to move in?” Harrison asks.

“Hopefully in a couple weeks. I need to pack up my stuff.” I start making a mental note of what needs to be done. “I really wish I didn't have to go home tomorrow,” I moan, leaning back into the couch.

“Then don't,” Harrison says, “Stay an extra day.” He finishes his glass of wine and puts it down on the coffee table. “I was planning on working from here anyway.”

I bite my lip, thinking hard about whether or not I should stay. “Are you sure I wouldn't be putting you out?” I ask. 

He smirks at me, “I wouldn't have asked you to stay if it was inconvenient. Besides, I'm the boss, I don't answer to anyone,” he reminds me. “I'll show you around town, and we can have a nice dinner.”

“That sounds like fun,” I smile. “I’ll go back on the first train Tuesday morning.” I look over at him, “I have to ask, does this city have a Big Belly Burger? It's kind of my guilty pleasure.”

I can tell by his reaction that that was not the question he thought I was going to ask. Harrison laughed, “You're in good company. It's mine too, and yes, we do have one. In fact, we have several.” 

“Then I think I'm definitely all set to move here.” I rest back into the comfortable couch, and let out a contented sigh. “Are you going to tell me where we’re going tomorrow, or do I get to be surprised?”

“You get to be surprised,” he grins. “Be prepared to get up early. Since I know you're a coffee addict, I'm starting my tour at a coffee shop.” 

I nod and look up at the clock, it's just after midnight. Part of me wants to go to bed, but the other part of me wants to stay up and talk a little while longer. I try to suppress a yawn, but I can't. Harrison smiles at me, “I think it's time for bed.”

I nod and we get up, padding back to the bedrooms. He slings an arm around my shoulders as we walk, and I lean into his body. He’s warm, and it’s nice to not be stressed, and only be thinking about the moment I’m in.

When we get to my room, he withdraws his arm from around my shoulders, and takes my hand. He presses it to his lips, “Goodnight Regina.”

“Goodnight Harrison.” I smile and go into my room, shutting the door behind me. I change clothes, and crawl into bed, falling asleep quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, I step out with my hair in a ponytail, wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt under my coat. “Put these on.” Harrison hands me a hat and sunglasses. “We don't want to create a scandal,” he teases. This morning, he's wearing dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black fleece jacket.

“It would be my first, and by far tamer than the scandals my siblings have caused,” I say as I thread my ponytail through the back of the hat. I put the glasses on, and find that he's now wearing a matching hat and glasses.

“I don't doubt that. Your brother’s escapades used to make front page news here regularly.” He grabs his keys and directs me back toward the garage. 

While he's teasing, he's right. We need to be careful. With my last name comes a certain amount of media attention, even when it's as simple as who I'm spending my personal time with. If we're caught, it'll all be in the morning papers.

Our first stop is a coffee shop called Jitters. We step up to the register to order, “I'll have a medium latte, and…” I trail off. “Which one of your pastries do you recommend, Iris?” I ask, looking at the girl’s name tag. 

“The orange cranberry scones are my favorite.” She smiles.

“Ooh, that does sound good. I’ll have one of those.” I smile and step aside for Harrison to order his coffee. I pay and we wait for our order. Once we get our order, we eat breakfast quickly. We take our coffee to go. 

Our next stop is one of the biggest art museums in town. Harrison takes me through a couple of the big wings, pointing out his favorite pieces. The third stop is the aquarium. I drag him to the big tanks with the sharks, and to find the clown fish.

Our last stop before lunch is the planetarium. We sit in a dark theater and watch the stars. Harrison tells the stories associated with the constellations under his breath. His versions are far more colorful than the versions the movie is telling. I have to try hard not giggle too loudly.

For lunch we go to Big Belly Burger. “It's been too long,” I mumble as I bite into my burger. I haven't had the chance to seek out to get this in such a long time. I don't talk much because I'm too busy inhaling my food. You'd think I hadn't eaten in years.

After lunch we decide to take a walk around downtown. My phone goes off as we’re walking, and it's Oliver. “Did you forget something today?” 

“Um, no? Is everything okay with the company?” I ask, taking a seat on a bench.

“Mom’s hearing this morning. They’re seeking the death penalty.” Oliver pauses, “I thought you were going to be back in time.”

“No. I was never going to be back in time for her hearing. The DA already warned me that they were seeking the death penalty. I can't say I blame them, Oliver. She was complicit in killing over five hundred people!”

“She's your mother, Regina. If it doesn't look like we support her, why should anyone else?” I hear Oliver huff into the phone. “Why didn't you warn us about the charges?”

I look up at Harrison and mouth that I'm sorry for the delay. “I'm sorry Oliver. I didn't know that no one else was given a heads up. There's nothing else I can say about it. We can argue some more when I get home.”

“Fine. Have a safe trip.” Oliver hangs up on me.

I stand up and shake my head, “I'm sorry. More family drama,” I explain as we keep walking down the street. I lean into his side and he throws an arm over my shoulders. “I must be the family screw up.”

“You are not a screw up, Regina. Black sheep, maybe. But, you are definitely not a screw up.” Harrison says, which causes me to crack a little bit of a smile. “Is everything okay?” he asks.

“As okay as it can be. The DA is seeking the death penalty for my mother’s part in what happened to the Glades. I mean, I don't blame them. She didn't do anything to really stop it, not to mention she’s the only one left they can punish. My father is already dead, and Malcolm died too. At least, he's presumed dead.” I pause to take a breath, “Oliver just wants to argue about everything. I stepped up when no one else would, and now he's not happy with how I handled things.” 

“You did what you could. That company is sinking fast. I'll be surprised if he can save it. But even if he does, it won't last long.” Harrison steers us down the street as we walk. “Anything that happens from here on out is not your fault.” He steers us into a candy store. “You look like you could use some chocolate.”

“Maybe just a little bit.” 

The plan had been to return to his home and get cleaned up and dressed for a nice dinner. By the time we make it back to the house, we’re both too tired to do much. We end up ordering a pizza and staying in. We end up in the living room with a movie on, which leads to me passing out on the couch.

I wake when I feel Harrison pick me up, but I try not to stir too much in his arms. He carries me back to my room and put me down on the bed. I open my eyes when he pulls back. “I had a great time this weekend,” I smile up at him.

“I did too,” he replies. 

“I'll be out of your hair first thing in the morning. My train leaves at nine,” I yawn.

He chuckles, “Do we have time for one last breakfast before you go?”

“I think so.”

“We can have breakfast, and then my car will take you to the station,” he says. “Goodnight Regina. I'm looking forward to having you here full-time.”

“Me too. Goodnight Harrison.” With that, he leaves the room, and get changed and head to bed. 

The next morning I get up in just enough time to throw my hair up into a messy bun, change, and pack before I make my way down to the kitchen. He's already there when I get there- dressed for work and all. “Do you ever sleep?” I tease.

“Yes, contrary to popular belief.” He hands me a cup of coffee, and directs me to sit at the counter, yet again. “How do you like your eggs?”

“Fried, a little bit runny,” I reply. 

“Bacon?”

“Of course.”

“How do you want it?” he asks.

“Crispy.” When he put my plate down in front of me, I couldn't help but smile. “You sure know how to spoil a girl. One of these days you'll have to let me cook for you.”

“Once you're moved into your new apartment, you can cook me dinner then,” he concedes. “I look forward to it.”

We finish breakfast, and Harrison helps me take my things out to his car. Before I get into the car, Harrison catches my hand and pulls me back toward him. I stop myself short, placing my hand on his chest. He wraps an arm around my waist and draws me even closer, to where our faces are a centimeter apart. With little hesitation, I close the distance and press my lips against his. I feel him smile against my lips just before I pull back. “Until next time, Harrison.” 

“Hurry back, Regina.”


	18. Chapter 18

Apparently I missed a few things while I was away- other than my mother’s pre-trial hearing. According to my brother, there are a few new players in town, and personally, I'm dying to meet the girl in black leather. Oliver calls me as I'm just getting into my apartment. “Come train with me. I can fill you in while we spar.”

“I'm game,” I respond. I grab some work-out gear and head down to his lair. 

When I get there, I get changed and Oliver throws me a couple batons. We start, setting a rhythm. “There's a new player in town,” Oliver varies the pattern, and I strike at the opening he leaves. “She wears all black leather, and a blond wig. She likes to go after men who attack women. I want to know who she is,” he tells me.

I make a move and he knocks my feet out from under me, but I do the same to him from my position on the floor. He lands right next to me. “How's everything else?”

“Alright. You should go see Mom. Your absence at the hearing was noted, especially in the papers. She asked if I’d talk to you. She mentioned something that she wanted to talk to you about, something between girls?” 

I jerk my head around to face him, “Is that exactly what she said?”

“Does that mean something to you?”

“I'll figure something out.” I jump to my feet. “Don't worry about your mystery girl, I'll figure out who she is.” She sounds like someone I’d get along with.

The next night, I'm out in full gear, looking for a place where women might be easily attacked. I'm not waiting long before my mystery woman came through to rescue the young woman being attacked by three guys. I drop in and help her finish off the last guy. 

“You handle yourself pretty well,” she says. “Where were you trained?” The woman stares at me curiously. “Are you from the League?”

“No, but I did get my training from a former League member. You are League-trained though. I’d recognize that style anywhere,” I reply. “Your voice sounds familiar. Almost like a blast from the past.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” She looks around, “Follow me.” 

I decide to trust her and follow her back to her hideout in the abandoned clock tower. She sits on a crate and gestures for me to sit on the one across from her. “I'll take mine off after you,” she tells me.

“How about we do this together? Otherwise, how do I know you won't follow through on your end?”

The blond huffs and reaches up for her mask, “Fine. On my count. One…”

I push my hood back and pull my ponytail free.

“Two…”

I reach back underneath my ponytail for the straps securing the mask to my face.

“Three!” We both glance at the other before pulling our masks off. I pull mine away and I find that I'm staring into the face of my best friend. “Regina?”

“Sara? Is it really you?” I ask, fighting back tears.

“Yeah, it’s me. I survived the crash, and now I'm back. What’s happened to you?” Sara asks, gesturing to my appearance.

I chuckle, “So much.” I proceed to explain everything that's happened over the last six years- even my biggest secret. “No one else, but my mother, knows that Malcolm is my biological father. They were forced to tell me when they thought I was sleeping with Tommy- which was not happening!”

“That's so messed up! I can't believe he decided to train you. Talk about a screwed up. But other than that, how's life?”

I shrug, “It's alright. Oliver and I can't get along even if our lives depend on it. Thea and I don't speak. I mean, she was kidnapped and I haven't even bothered to reach out because I know she wants nothing to do with me. My mom is on trial for murder, where they're seeking the death penalty. And I'm the bad daughter because I'm trying to get away and make a new start. I'm getting ready for a move to Central City; I've got a job and apartment lined up and everything.”

“You always were a little bit of the black sheep of your family,” she says.

“Must be that Merlyn DNA coming out.” I sigh and look out over the city from one of the cracks in the wall. “How are you doing, Sara? You don't have to tell me where you've been, or what you've been up to if you don't want to.”

“I'm fine. Do you see my dad and Laurel?” Sara leans back against the wall of the tower, letting her mask drop to the floor next to her crate.

I nod, “Your dad and Laurel kind of adopted me after the accident,” I explain. “I was standing alone at your funeral, and Laurel pulled me over to stand with your family. After your mom left, the three of us had family dinner once a week, or whenever I was back on break. He enrolled Laurel and I in self-defense classes together. Moira would be so pissed if she ever found out that he taught me how to shoot a gun, not to mention the one he got me when I got my own place.” Moira would be pissed about a lot of things in my life if she knew about them.

“But lately it's been a little rough,” I continue. “Your dad lost his detective’s shield. He’s a beat cop again. I think Laurel is having trouble coping with Tommy’s death. I have no proof, but I think she's drinking a lot.”

“I'll look into it,” Sara tells me. “Thanks for keeping an eye on them.”

“I feel like they were keeping an eye on me after the accident.” I stretch out my legs, cracking the joints in my ankles. “So, you know you and I aren't the only ones in our circle with combat training-” 

“Oliver is the vigilante archer in green leather.” Sara grins, “I saved him a few times this weekend. He doesn't know it's me.”

I laugh, “I'm supposed to find out who you are and report back. But, seeing as I live to screw with my brother, I'll keep your secret as long as you want me to. Honestly, I'd like to join you out here.”

She smiles, “That would be fun. I usually patrol once it gets dark.”

“Where are you staying?” I ask.

“Here,” she replies.

“Come stay at my place. I'm in the middle of a move, but you’re always welcome.” I hope she’ll take me up on the offer. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course. You're my best friend, Sara. You're always welcome in my home.” 

After a little more persuasion, she finally agrees to come stay with me. We grab what there is of her stuff, and head back to my place for the night.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Sara is there when I get up, stretching out on the floor next to the bed. I roll over and look down at her, “Good morning.”

“Morning,” she replies. “What are you up to, today?”

I shrug and look around, “Probably just packing things up. I'm getting ready to move to Central City. I got a job at STAR Labs, working with Doctor Harrison Wells and his team.”

“That's exciting! I always thought you'd get out of this town. You were never one to stick with the family business.”

I laugh, “You’d think, but I did work for them for a while. I was even CEO for a few months after the earthquake. Then Oliver came back and took over.” I remember what Oliver said about visiting my mother. “I need to get out to Iron Heights to see what Moira wants. I think it has to do with our secret.”

She gets up and sits on the bed. “Go. You should try to make peace if they really are going to kill her. You might regret it if you don't.”

“Is it awful if I say that I don't think I'd regret it? Our relationship was never great. At least if I stay away, I can't disappoint her anymore than I already have.” I flop back on the pillows. “Did you sleep okay?”

“I don't get a lot of sleep. You kept talking in yours though,” she teases. “Who's Harrison?” She cocks an eyebrow at me, “Sounds like someone special.”

I can feel my face turning bright red, which only causes her to laugh. “Spill!” Sara urges.

I stop, trying to figure out what to say. I find the words after a few minutes. “I don't know what we are. He's my boss, but he invited me out to his house last weekend. He showed me around town, and made sushi for me. And before I left, we kissed.”

Sara stares at me with an open mouth, “Look at you! You've got a man! Finally!!” She giggles. It feels like old times, and that we were never apart. “I was beginning to think you’d die a spinster,” she teases.

“Ha. Ha. So funny!” I roll my eyes and get up from the bed. “How are things for you in that department?” I ask, turning the tables back on her.

“Ha! No.” We both bust up laughing, but fall silent when there's a knock on my front door. She pulls a knife and hides behind the bedroom door.

I leave a knife on my table by the door, within reach, as I go to open the door. I look through the peephole to find a courier standing there. I'm not expecting anything. “Hello?” I say, opening the door.

“I have a delivery for Regina Queen.” He says.

“That's me,” I reply.

“Sign here.” He hands me the pad and I sign it, before handing it back to him. “Here you go.” He hands be a black leather case and retreats. Its weight catches me off balance at first.

I take it and go back inside. Once the door is shut and locked, Sara comes out into the living room. “What is it?” she asks, looking at the case in my hands. “Looks heavy.”

“It is,” I say, hoisting it upon the my small dining room table. I open the clasp and find find several bound reports. I pull them out to look at them, and find that they're the reports on the particle accelerator. A note falls out with the last report. I pick it up and read it:

 

_Regina,_

_It seems in my enjoyment of this past weekend, I may have forgotten to give you the documents I promised. You'll find enclosed the specs of the particle accelerator. If you should need anything explained, please call._

_I greatly enjoyed this weekend. I'm looking forward to having you in town full time. Once you're back in town, I’d like to make you dinner again._

_Yours Truly,_   
_Harrison Wells_

 

I had to be smiling like an idiot by the time I got done reading it, because Sara was laughing at me. “Hello? Earth to Regina?”

“What?”

“That must be a really good letter,” she teases. “Your face is getting red. Who’s it from?”

I can't help but smile, “Doctor Wells.”

She grabs the piece of paper from my hands and reads it out loud. “He definitely likes you!” Sara laughs. “He wants to cook for you- again!”

I swipe it back from her, “I offered to cook, but I'm beginning to think he’s never going to let me…”

“From what I remember, you can't cook all that well,” she teases. “All of this aside, what are you doing today?”

“Did you have something in mind?” I ask, putting the note into one of the reports.

“Go see your mom, and then we can spar up in the clock tower before going out tonight.” Sara flops down on the couch, and looks up at me. “Going to see your mom isn’t for you. It’s for her. Clearly there are things she wants to say to you before she can’t say them anymore. Take it from a dead person, if there’s something you wish you could say- just say it. You may never get a chance. I guess what I’m saying is give her a chance.”

I stick my tongue out at her, “Fine. I’ll do it.” I put the documents back into the case and head back into the bedroom. I dig my mother’s attorney’s card out of the drawer in my nightstand and find my phone. I give her a quick call, telling her that I want to see my mother. She tells me that she’ll set it up for that afternoon. “Happy?” I call out once I hang up.

“Yes!” Sara calls back.

That afternoon, I’m sitting in the visiting room of Iron Heights prison. My foot is tapping as I wait for them to bring my mother in. I smile slightly when they bring her in. I stay sitting as she comes in, “Hello Regina.” She smiles as she sits.

“Hi,” I reply quietly.

“How are you doing? Thea and Oliver don’t tell me much about what you’re up to when they come to visit. What are you up to?” Moira asks, resting her hands on the table.

I keep my hands in my lap, “I got a job at STAR Labs, and I’m moving to Central City in a couple weeks. That’s where I was earlier this week.” I look at the guards over her shoulder, wondering how much they really care about what we’re talking about.

She’s not surprised, so someone had to have warned her in advance. “I’m very happy for you, Regina. I heard that you took over Queen Consolidated after the earthquake. I have to say, I was surprised. I didn’t think you wanted a leadership role in the company.”

I have to remind myself that this isn’t about me. She said that she had something to tell me, and that’s why I’m here. I force a smile onto my face, and reply, “Someone had to do it. The board asked me to do it, and I couldn’t say no. They couldn’t find Oliver, so they settled for me. Doctor Wells was kind enough to hold the job open for me.”

“That’s extremely kind.” She pauses, and changes topics to what she really wants to say. “I was disappointed to see that you weren’t at my hearing.” I breathe deeply, letting her continue. “I wish you would have been there.”

I tap the heel of my boot against the stool I’m sitting on, “I’m sorry. I was in Central City, trying to get ready for my move.” I already knew what was going to happen. I didn’t need to be there to watch it. “Oliver mentioned that you wanted to tell me something.”

She leans forward, and speaks quietly, “My lawyer wants to fight the death penalty. If that happens, it’s very likely that they’ll uncover the truth about yours and Thea’s parentage.” I think she’s irritated by my lack of outrage. “Think about what it will do to Thea! She’ll be devastated.”

“You could tell her the truth before she finds out from a third party. If you go that route, I’d appreciate you not throwing me under the bus. She already hates me. She doesn’t need another reason.” I make eye contact with a guard standing behind my mother. “But as always, I won’t be the one to tell her.” I force a sweet smile to face, “It’s not my place.”

Moira sighs and looks down at the table, and back up at me. “I don't want her to know, but if she has to find out, I'd rather it be from either you or me. She deserves that much.”

I repeat several times in my head that this is not about me. “Are you asking me to tell my sister that you and I have been lying to her, her entire life, if you don't get the chance? Because that's what I'm hearing.”

“That's the blunt way of putting it, but yes. If something happens to me before I can tell Thea, I'd like you to tell her.”

“Fine. I'll tell her.” I look up at the guard who is checking his watch. “Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Was I really such a bad mother to you?” Moira asks bluntly. “Did I really neglect you and favor Oliver and Thea?”

“Do you want a real answer to that question? You should know not to ask questions you don't want the answers to.” I close my eyes, thinking I've had just about enough of this.

“Yes. I want to know why you seem to hate me so much. What did I do to you?” She's leaning over the table, and I'm leaning away.

I throw caution to the wind and sit up straight, “You let my siblings bully me in my own home. I know for a fact that Sara’s dad threatened press charges against them and you, so don't deny it. No one deserves to be treated the way I was by those two, and you enabled them. You never punished them. They were perfect, and could do no wrong.” My voice is as cold and hard as steel.

“You don't seem to hold a grudge against Oliver,” she replies.

I chuckle a little bit, “I have my own ways to work that one out. And as far as Thea goes, we don't talk. She was kidnapped and we still haven't spoken. I might as well not exist. Pretty sure she’s used that one on me before.” I lean forward, “You treat me like exactly what I am: the living proof that Moira Queen isn't perfect. I look too much like Tommy and Malcolm for it to be written off!” I stand abruptly and look at the guard, “I'm ready to go now.”

The guard escorts me out of the room, leaving her sitting at the table alone. I call Sara on the drive back to let her know that I'm coming back. I make a stop at my apartment to grab my gear and meet her at the clock tower.

“How’d it go?” Sara asks, as I stretch out.

“Don't ask. I basically ended up telling her that she was a bad mother.” I lean forward, grabbing my right foot, stretching as far as I can go. It feels good.

“Regina!”

“She shouldn't ask questions she doesn't want the answer to,” I reply, switching to the other foot.

“That doesn't mean that you have to tell her the truth!” She pulls me to my feet when I'm done stretching.

“She goaded me into it,” I say, adjusting my stance.

“And you let her.” Sara takes the first strike and lashes out at my face.

We spend the better part of the afternoon going at each other, each striking several blows. “Who taught you?” Sara asks, breathlessly. “You might as well be League-trained.”

We sit down, and I grin over at her, “Her name was Talia.” I am equally breathless. “Malcolm had her train me.”

She says nothing, and only nods.

The next night I get a call from Sara as I’m packing, Laurel and Lance have been abducted by the Dollmaker. “I’ll be right down.” I get dressed quickly headed down to the address she gave me. We arrive just as the Dollmaker is attempting to get away from Oliver. We attempt to take him down, I even manage to put a dagger through his leg, but he gets the better of Sara. As he attempts to unmask Sara, I come up behind him, and put my sword to his throat. 

“We can’t kill him!” the Arrow yells.

“I can’t say I agree with you!” I call back. “Blondie?” I ask, looking over at Sara.

Sara nods, and before the Arrow can stop her, she plunges a knife into the Dollmaker’s chest. I put my sword away, and let his body drop to the ground. I can see the disapproving look in Oliver’s eyes as I walk away, not following Sara. 

After I get home, there’s a knock on my door as I’m getting out of the shower. “Open the door, Regina!” It’s Oliver.

“Hang on!” I call as I go back to my room to put clothes on. “What’s up?” I ask, as I open the door. “Please, come in.” I mumble under my breath as he pushes his way into my apartment.

“Who is she Regina?” Oliver snaps.

I hop up on the kitchen counter, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Besides, it’s not my place to tell you. She’ll get in touch when she’s ready for you to know who she is.”

“Damnit Regina! I asked you to do one thing!”

“That was before I knew who it was!” I snap, jumping down off the counter. “Accept my judgment, and let it go. She’ll be in touch when she’s ready.” I march toward the front door and open it for him, “You can go now.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

My next week  is spent either packing boxes, or reading through the documents Harrison sent me. At some point during that week, I get a message from Oliver, saying that he owes me an apology. He tells me that he now knows that Sara Lance is the masked blond. The highlight of the week is the night when I’m sitting with the specs to the particle accelerator, working on my presentation, and I receive a visit from Laurel.

“What’s up? I wasn’t expecting company tonight.” I let Laurel in, and offer her something to drink.

“I can’t stay, this actually a courtesy call. I asked if I could serve you, as opposed to some random stranger. Your mother’s attorney agreed to let me do it. You’re officially being summoned to testify at your mother’s trial.” She hands me a subpoena. “You’re going to testify for the prosecution that you’ve known for years that Malcolm Merlyn is yours and Thea’s biological father.”

“How do you know that?” I ask.

“Here. You should see this.” She hands me the DNA report.

“Well, I can’t say you’re wrong. It’s just nice to know that if her secret comes out, it won’t be my fault… Well, it will be my fault, but only because I’m not interested in doing jail time to keep her secret. When am I testifying?”

“In four days. I hope that doesn’t affect your move too much.” Laurel is looking around at the stacks of boxes. “I know I’ve been distant lately, and I’m sorry. It’s been a rough couple of months, and I know you know that too. I know that losing Tommy was hard on you too, and I’m sorry that I acted like I was the only one who lost someone.”

“It’s okay Laurel. I understand. Just promise me something, if you need help, you know you can always call me. I’ll come get you, or call a cab to come get you. I won’t tell your dad. I did it for Thea when we were growing up.” I step closer, and she pulls away.

“Don’t you do this to me too!” Laurel snaps.

“Alright, just please be careful. I don’t want to see you get hurt too.” I step back, putting my hands up in surrender. “Um, I guess I’ll see you in the courtroom,” I say, sitting down on the sofa.

“My boss wants to prep you tomorrow morning before trial starts.” She starts heading for the door, “Nine a.m. sharp at the D.A.’s office.”

“Yes ma’am.” I nod, and get up to lock the door behind her.

That night I have another visitor, one far less welcome that Laurel Lance. He knocks on the door as I’m getting ready to head back to bed at midnight. “What the hell?” I mumble, stumbling towards the door, trying not to trip over boxes or slip on loose papers. I look through the peephole, “The one time I didn’t want to be right!”

I fling the door open to find Malcolm standing at my door, “I knew you weren’t dumb enough to get killed by your own earthquake.” I side step and let him come inside. “What’s up dad?”

“It’s good to see you too, Regina.” Malcolm comes inside, and looks around at the mess. “When is the big move to Central City?” he asks, closing the door behind him.

“Four days.” I reply. “I’m shipping most of my stuff to my new apartment tomorrow afternoon.” I explain, making room on the sofa to sit down. “So, what can I do for you?” I ask, wanting to get him out, so I can go to bed.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. I heard what you said at Tommy’s funeral. I knew you were close, but I never realized how good for you he was. I also heard you spent some time in the hospital.” He looks down at the pile of boxes at his feet, “This was in my office.” Malcolm picks up the picture of Tommy and I that I had Lance take off his desk.

“Sorry, I didn’t think you would really care,” I shrug as he puts it down.

“It’s fine. I’ve been following your mother’s trial. I didn’t know that Thea was my child as well.” He sits down on the only other cleared space in the room, the coffee table. “Did you know?”

“Yes,” I reply. “Moira let it slip when I confronted her about my own parentage.” I cross my legs underneath me, and lean back. “I thought you knew about both of us.”

“I did not. Your mother hid Thea well enough,” Malcolm says. “Well, I see you have a lot on your plate tonight, I’ll let you get some sleep. Just know, that I may pop in on you in Central City from time to time.” He stands, and offers me a hand to help me up. We walk to the door and he pulls me into a hug, “I really do wish you all the best Regina. I hope you’re happy with your new life.”

“Thank you, Malcolm.” After he leaves, I finally head to bed.       

The next morning, I’m sitting in the Assistant District Attorney’s office, being interrogated by Laurel and her boss. “I found out years ago from Malcolm when he thought that his son Tommy and I were sleeping together. I found out that Thea was Malcolm’s daughter from my mother, when she let it slip because she thought Malcolm had already told me that part. She didn’t know that Malcolm didn’t know about Thea. You have the DNA results. I don’t understand why you need me.” I look over at Laurel, “Or are you planning to use your personal knowledge of my relationship with my mother to force her into confessing. That’s kind of low. What else do you need to know?”

“No, that will be all, Miss Queen.” The A.D.A. stood up and gestured for me to leave the office. “The chances are that we won’t need to call you to the stand, but you need to be there just in case.” A.K.A. ‘We’re using you to coerce testimony out of your mother.’

“Sure. When you don’t need me anymore, will you let me know that I’m free to go? I have a late train to catch that night.”

“Of course.” He nods and shows me to the exit of the building.

That afternoon, I pack up most of my belongings and all of my furniture into a moving truck. I have asked Cisco to supervise the workers as they move my stuff into my new apartment.  All I have left is a suitcase full of clothes, the leather case full of documents, and my laptop. I’ll be camping out for the next few days before I can leave. I’m lying on a sleeping bag when my phone buzzes next to my head. It’s Harrison.

 

HW: _I was hoping to see you this evening._

RQ: _I was hoping to spend tonight in my bed in Central City, and not in a sleeping bag on my old bedroom floor_

HW: _It’s too bad you were subpoenaed to testify in the trial. I was planning a fantastic dinner for tonight._

RQ: _You’re never going to let me cook for you, are you?_

HW: _I never said that._

RQ: _But you thought it :P  I’ll be in Central City in three days time. I’ve been working on the presentation for the night you turn the particle accelerator on; I can’t wait to show it to you._

HW: _I look forward to seeing it._

RQ: _I may have started a side project…_

HW: _What would that be Miss Queen?_

RQ: _I’ve been testing the security of your computer systems… and I’m sorry to say that they are not as secure as they could be. I’d like to keep testing them for weaknesses, and ultimately fix them, if that’s alright._

HW: _I’d like to see the weaknesses you find when you’re done._

RQ: _Yes sir._

HW: _I look forward to seeing you again Regina._

RQ: _I’m looking forward to seeing you too :) Goodnight Harrison_

HW: _Goodnight Regina_

 

The next few days are spent sitting in a courtroom, being bored to death. Apparently it’s rude to be working on your laptop while your mother is on trial for murder. I sit a couple rows behind Oliver and Thea so that I can still occasionally check my phone. Thea is called to the stand, and her relationship with our mother is called into question, and why it took so long for her to go visit her in prison. But the really interesting thing was watching the A.D.A keel over in the middle questioning Thea, leaving only Laurel to finish the case.

Laurel calls me to the stand on the last day of the trial. My mother looks panicked. She’s admitted that she had an affair with Malcolm, so I don’t know either what Laurel wants with me at this point. “Is it true that you and your mother don’t get along?”

“That’s correct,” I reply.

“Why don’t you two get along?”

“Would you get along with your mother if she let your sister terrorize you while you were growing up?” I ask.

“Please answer the question directly, Regina.” Laurel says. “The sooner we do this, the sooner you can go.”

“She let my brother and sister terrorize me in my own home when we were growing up. It was like I was the stepchild no one wanted. To this day she doesn’t treat me the way she does the other two.” I respond.

“Do you think your mother should be found guilty?” Laurel asks.

“Objection!” My mother’s attorney yells.

“There’s a point to this Your Honor,” Laurel explains. “If her own daughter doesn’t believe she’s not guilty, why should a jury?”

“Fine, answer the question Miss Queen,” the judge tells me.

“I think she should be convicted. I’ve read the charges, and technically she does meet the criteria to be found guilty of the offenses charged. So, technically yes, she should be convicted.” I explain, knowing that I’m not helping my mother in any way. “But no one ever wants to see their mother convicted of murder. So I guess, my real answer is I don’t know.”

“Thank you, that’s all. You’re free to go Regina. Good luck in Central City.”

“Thanks Laurel.” I step down and approach her. “Am I allowed to hug her? She’s basically my sister.” I ask the judge. He nods and Laurel and I hug. “I don’t blame you. You did what you had to do, and you did a good job.”

“Thanks Regina. I’m going to miss you.” She smiles and we part ways. I leave the courtroom before her closing, without a word to Oliver, Thea, or my mother.

I go back to my apartment and get the rest of my things. I’ve decided to take my car with me to Central City. My motorcycle went with my things earlier in the week. I throw my bags into the trunk and head for my new home.

I call Harrison after I'm sure he's done with work for the day. “Guess who’s free at last?” I can't help but smile as I hit the gas pedal.

“That's what I like to hear. When will you be in town?” he asks.

“It’ll be late tonight. I can call you when I'm close, but I'm sure you’ll be asleep by the time I make it into town.” I say.

“You might be surprised,” he chuckles.

“Alright. Well, I'll talk to you later tonight.”

“If I don't hear from you, I will come over.” He warns before we hang up.

The drive is long and boring. There's only so many one woman shows a girl can perform while driving before she gets tired. I pull into my garage around two in the morning. I call Harrison, expecting to just leave a voicemail.

“You're awake?” I ask, walking up to my door.

“I am. I've been waiting for your call,” he says. “I wanted to make sure you made it in safely. Where are you?”

“I'm walking into my apartment now.” I say, turning the key in the door. I nearly scream when I find him standing in my living room. “What are you doing here?” I ask, putting my things down.

“I came to see you, of course.” Harrison smiles and pulls me into his arms. “I missed you, Regina Queen.” We pick up where we left off, and he presses his lips to mine. When we pull back, he leads me to back bedroom, “I have a surprise for you.”

We get to my new bedroom, my bed is completely made. I can't express how happy I am that I don't have to waste time making my bed before I can go to sleep. “You're amazing.” I smile and lean up to kiss him sweetly on the lips. “Do you want to stay?” I ask.

He hums against my lips, “I think I could be persuaded.”

“Oh yeah? How does one persuade the great Harrison Wells to stay the night?” I ask, backing up to sit on the bed.

“Well, you’re definitely headed in right direction.” He smirks, following me toward the bed. Harrison sheds his suit jacket, and tosses it over a pile of boxes. “I think the boxes with your clothes ended up in your office,” he says, pointing in the general direction of my office.

“Because that makes sense.” I get up and head toward the office to find something to wear to bed. I find the cute little red satin romper Laurel bought me for my birthday last year. She told me she hoped I’d get some use out of it… Well, it looks like I am. I change in my office and come back to the bedroom, to find him already in bed.

“Wow,” he whistles as I come back into the room.

“Is that all you have to say?” I tease, hoping into bed next to him. “Have I rendered the great Harrison Wells speechless?” I lean over and kiss him, as he wraps an arm around me.

“Just come here,” Harrison smirks into the kiss as he rolls me on top of him.

I giggle, trailing kisses across his jaw and down his neck. “I swear, you’re going to be the death of me.” I sigh, resting my head against his chest.

“And you will be the death of me, my dear.” Harrison kisses my hair as I slowly drift off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

I wake up the next morning to the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. “I see you’ve found my coffee pot.” I say, coming into the kitchen. “You're making yourself at home here,” I tease.

“That's because you'd starve and be cranky if I didn't find your coffee maker and a few pans.” Harrison says, handing me a cup of coffee. “I also bought you some groceries.”

“I figured. I got in at two in the morning, didn't really have time to do the shopping.” I bite my lip and look at the time on the stove. “I think you're late for work, Doctor Wells.”

“You're never late when you're the boss.” He feeds me a piece of bacon. “Take today and the weekend to get settled. I’m expecting you at work on Monday morning.” Harrison pulls me in for a kiss before he leaves for work, still dressed in the same suit he arrived in. 

I eat a quick breakfast of the bacon and toast he’s made before I pick an area of the apartment to start unpacking. I decide to start with my bedroom. Harrison did me a huge favor by setting my bed up last night. My dresser and my night stand have made it into my bedroom, so that’s a plus, and I’m happy with where everything is. Now to find the boxes that go in here… I spend about an hour tracking down my clothes, and hanging them up or putting them in the dresser. My trunk with my tac gear is locked at the foot of my bed, and the key is hidden away safely.

My next target is my office. I move the desk into the center of the room, along with the chair. I rearrange bookshelves and fill them up with books and other nik-naks. I dig my desktop computer out of its box and set it up to make sure it’s still running okay. This process takes another hour. 

The bathroom is quick. I hang the shower curtain and liner, and lay down the rugs pretty quickly. I shove the towels into the hall closet across the hall and move on to the living room and kitchen. I spend the afternoon dragging and pushing the sofa where I want it to go, and making sure that the TV isn’t going to have a glare. The kitchen set up isn’t horrible. I put the dishes and pans away easily. All in all, the process of setting my apartment up took about five hours. 

I grab a quick shower and throw my hair up into a ponytail so that I can go grocery shopping on my own. I nearly run over poor Cisco on my way out the door because I’m not paying attention. “Woah! I’m sorry Cisco!” I stop, my hands are on his arms. “I really need to start paying attention better!”

“It’s all good, Regina. Where are you headed?” Cisco questions, following me down the hall.

“Grocery store. Want to join me? I could use some company.” I smile, hoping he’ll accept my invitation. 

“Um, sure. Want to have movie night when we get back?” he asks, “I brought several options, if you’re up for it.” Cisco grins, keeping up with my pace. There’s a bounce in his step as he moves.

“I’d love that.”

Cisco and I spent way too much time in the grocery store! He and I are the children that ran away from their mother in the store who start causing too much trouble! We were there for a good two and a half hours just getting all of my groceries. It would not have taken so long if I had gone by myself. 

On the way home, Cisco orders the pizza on the way back to my house. By the time we get everything put away and crash on the couch, the pizza guy is at the door. “Perfect timing.” Cisco gets up and pays the guys and brings the food into the living room. “I’m starving.”

“Me too.” I grab a piece of pizza and sit back against the sofa. “So, before movie night commences, I have to tell you about something work related,” I say, looking Cisco in the eye. “You need to make better passwords for your work. I was able to get into your server really easily. You aren’t the only one though. I just don’t want to get caught playing favorites because we’re friends…” 

Cisco kind of stares at me blankly for a minute, “You’re like a super genius when it comes to computers, aren’t you?” 

“Yes and no,” I respond. “I like to hack when I get bored… I finished the presentation for Doctor Wells, and then I decided to test his security. He wants to see what I’ve found so far.” I pause for a bite of pizza, and to get up and grab a couple beers. “Did you hear what I said? Change your passwords!”

“Yeah, yeah. I heard that part. Can I suggest your next victim?” Cisco takes his beer and grabs another piece of pizza.

“Sure.”

“His name is Hartley Rathaway. He’s a royal dick, and Wells’ favorite. He’s the golden boy who can do no wrong. So if you could find his porn stash, or something, that’d be totally awesome!” The grin on his face is so wide, it’s a wonder his face can contain it.

“I swear to God, if I find out that you’ve planted porn on his servers, I’m not going to be very happy. I’ll die laughing if it’s actually his, but I won’t be very happy if I figure out that you put it there. Got it?” 

“Yes ma’am,” he nods. “Can I just say, that you can be really scary when you want to be.”

“You have no idea.”


	22. Chapter 22

Saturday night is spent at Harrison’s house. He still won’t let me cook for him. I leave Sunday afternoon after a less than restful night, and morning of sleeping in to make up for said lack of sleep. I’m actually nervous for my first day of work… 

Monday morning comes too fast. The first part of my morning is spent doing a lot of paperwork. I don't get to go into the lab until I get my picture taken for my badge. Cisco spots me in the cafeteria and sits with me. “There you are, I was beginning to think you’d been fired already!”

“No, just a morning of paperwork. And I'll have an afternoon of showing off my presentation. I'm getting a little nervous.” That's not a lie. I want him to like what I came up with.

As if on cue, Wells walks into the cafeteria, gestures for me to follow him, and leaves again. I rush out after him, laptop in hand. I trail behind him, all the way to his office. “Show me what you've got.”

I hook my laptop up to the projector and proceed with my presentation on the particle accelerator. When I finish, he doesn't speak for a few moments. “I like it, but there are a few minor adjustments I'd like to make.” 

We're in his office until seven o’clock that night. ‘A few minor adjustments’, my ass. Finally, he looks at me and says, “Big Belly Burger? I'm starving.”

“Me too!” 

We leave the office and go get food in his car. We take it back to his place, and turn the conversation away from work. This is personal time, not professional time. After dinner, he turns on some classical music and holds out his hand to me. I take it without hesitating, and he pulls me close. I wrap my arms around his neck, rest my head against his chest, and we sway to to music.

I let out the yawn that I've been holding in all day. “Stay the night? You can shower here in the morning and go home and change before work.” He doesn't have to twist my arm.

“Sure. Can I borrow a shirt?” I ask as we walk back to the bedroom. 

Harrison digs around in one of his drawers and pulls out a black t-shirt. He hands it to me and points toward the bathroom for me to change. A few minutes later, I step out into the bedroom in nothing but my underwear and his shirt. “I think I like this better than that little red thing.” 

“You would,” I tease, crossing to the bed. He’s got his laptop out and working on something. “Anything interesting,” I nod to the screen.

“Not really. Just catching up on some email,” he replies, closing the computer. He puts it aside and I get comfortable, leaning my head on his chest. He leans down and kisses my forehead, “Goodnight Regina.”

And that's how life goes for the next few months…. We act like professionals at work, and when seven o’clock comes around, all talk of work stops and we just spend time together. Sometimes we watch movies, other times we’ll sit together, and he'll read aloud to me. Some nights we even get a little frisky… 

Everything seemed like it was going well. My mom got acquitted and Oliver was running the company with Isabel. I thought everything was perfect; nothing could touch me. I was so wrong… 

Harrison and I were planning for a quiet Christmas at his place after all of the excitement of the launch of the particle accelerator. We ended up with a quiet Christmas for a completely different reason. Everything went wrong when the particle accelerator exploded… 

I don't have to be here tonight, but I'm here to support my friends. Cisco is thrilled, and I'm glad to see him so happy. Harrison is happy too, he’s been stealing kisses whenever we're alone. “One for good luck,” he says before pulling me in for a long, searing kiss.

He pulls away and goes out into the stage, and the presentation works like a dream. I watch from the edge of the platform and wait for him to come back. When he's done, we go back down to the control room. “That went well,” he comments.

“Of course it did.” I walk a few paces ahead so that we don't come in at the exact same moment. Everyone is celebrating. I walk over and lean on the panel next to Cisco, “Nicely done.” I grin.

I'm not the only one that's here tonight that doesn't have to be. Ronnie, the structural engineer, is here too. He's here for Doctor Snow. 

“Doctor Wells, the particle accelerator is primed and ready for particle injection,” Cisco says.

Harrison smiles, “I feel like I should say something profound. I've been waiting for this day my entire life.” I watch as he goes to the console and hits the button that injects the particle. “Ladies and gentlemen, we did it.” He smiles and grabs a bottle of champagne.

“That's it? Shouldn't there be a loud bang?” Cisco asks.

“We’d be in big trouble if there was a loud bang,” Ronnie replies.

Harrison pops the bottle of champagne and we all freeze, looking at the liquid suspended in the air. “What the hell?” I mumble. Something crashes, alarms sound off, and the champagne splashes all over the floor. “That's the loud bang.” I say. 

“There's an anomaly in the core chamber,” Cisco says.

“The ring structure appears to be holding.” Doctor Snow says.

“It's started a chain reaction. We have to shut it down.” Harrison snaps.

“We can't do that from here. We have to manually override it.” Cisco says.

“Then go!” Harrison yells. 

Cisco and Ronnie run out of the room, toward particle accelerator.

The alarm is blaring and the lights are flickering on and off. Harrison sounded the evacuation, and everyone began to scatter. “Go, Regina!” he snaps.

I look around and wait for the room to clear. When we’re alone I cross the room quickly and pull him into a searing kiss- like it might be the last one. “Promise me you'll get out when you can.”

“I'll try.”

On my way out of the building the lights go out and I can't see a thing. I strain my eyes to try to make sure I don't hurt myself. I round the corner and stub my foot on a fallen cement block. I swear loudly, and as I continue down the hall I’m blinded by a flash of light. I don’t see the falling rubble that knocks me down, causing me to crack my head on the cement and pass out…

I wake up to an irritating beeping noise later that night. “Shut up!” I groan and roll onto my side. I don't really need to open my eyes to know I'm in the hospital, because the smell of various antiseptics hangs in the air. What forces me to open my eyes is the flurry of movement in the corner of the room.

“Regina! You're awake!” It's Cisco. 

“Will you shut that monitor off? You'll be my best friend,” I moan quietly. 

“I'll go get a nurse!” He runs out of the room. 

I try to sit up, but that's when I feel like someone is taking a jackhammer to my head. “That's not happening,” I mumble to myself and lie back down, pulling the blankets back over my head.

The nurse comes back with Cisco and she shuts the monitor off. I thank her and let her look me over. She tells me that I hit my head pretty hard, and they think I have concussion. They want to keep me for observation, and Cisco is here to keep me awake.

“Where's Harrison?” I ask, not thinking about using a formal title. 

“Doctor Wells got hurt trying to find you after the explosion. He's in pretty bad shape; the doctors aren't sure he'll be able to walk again.” Cisco doesn't question my mistake with the name.

“When my head doesn't feel like it's gonna explode, can I go see him?” I ask.

“We’ll see.”

I nod roll to my side so I can see Cisco. I can also see the door, and who’s standing on the other side. It's Sara. I wave her in, and ask Cisco for a few minutes alone. 

Sara sits on the side of the bed and strokes my hair back. “How are you feeling?” she asks, softly.

“My head’s killing me, but I'm okay. How'd you know I was here?” I ask.

“I heard about the explosion. I called your phone a few hundred times, and Cisco answered. He told me you were unconscious , and that you were being transported here.” The way she's playing with my hair feels good. “There's someone else out there who’s dying to come in; mind if I go get her?”

She could have asked me if I wanted jump off a cliff with her in that moment, and I'd have said yes. “Sure.” I don't ask who it is. It could be my mother for all I know.

Sara leaves, and she comes back accompanied by Felicity. She's quieter than normal; to the point that I suspect someone has warned her about being quiet. “Hey sweetie,” she sits in the chair in front of me. “I brought you some things you might want.” She holds up a bag and puts it on the nightstand.

“Thanks, Felicity.” I take a deep breath and sit up, “But you didn’t need to come. I’m fine. I hit my head. It’s not like a broke my foot or anything.” 

“That’s mean, Regina,” Sara warns.

“No, I earned that,” Felicity admits. “I didn’t come see her the last time…”

I start to feel the last round of pain meds kick in, “Only Laurel and your dad came by, and Laurel only showed up once… Apparently I reminded her too much of Tommy. Which is fair, cause he is my brother- well, half-brother.” The room goes dead silent.

I watch as the realization washes over Felicity’s face, “Oh. My. God!” Her mouth is hanging open. 

“Thea and Oliver don't know. You can't tell!” I tell her. 

“Why did you let me make all of those suggestive jokes about the two of you?” Sara is doubled over, laughing behind her, “I told you to sleep with your half-brother, I don't know how many times!”

“To be fair, the only reason I know is because Malcolm thought Tommy and I were sleeping together,” I tell her. “Moira wasn't thrilled. That's part of why we don't get along.” 

“Things are making so much more sense.” Felicity leans back in her chair, “Wow.”

I look up at Sara, “My head doesn't hurt, I'd like to see if I can go see Harrison.” I'm high as a kite, but I still have priorities.

“You got it. I'll go grab a wheelchair.” Sara walks out to go find the wheelchair, and probably a nurse… 

“Harrison? As in Harrison Wells?” Felicity asks.

“Cisco said he was hurt too,” I say, picking up the bag Felicity brought me. I pull out a sweater and black sleep pants. “Can you help me out of this gown? I'm not gonna see him dressed in this.”

Felicity helps me take off the hospital gown and completely change so I don't look like a slob. Sara comes back just as I'm pulling on the sweater. She has a nurse in tow. The nurse checks me over and clears Sara to take me down to see Harrison.

Cisco walks with us, filling me in on Harrison’s condition. He may or may not be awake. The doctors have been sedating him when he's extremely agitated. “So prepare for the worst.” Sara wheels me to the door and she knocks, no response.

I thank Sara, Cisco, and Felicity before getting up out of the wheelchair. There's a chair next to his bed, so I move toward it and sit down. He's asleep, probably sedated.

A few minutes later, his nurse comes in, and I think she's going to make me leave. “Are you Regina?” she asks.

“Yes.”

“He's been asking about you when he's not been yelling about everyone being incompetent.” That sounds like him. “Maybe he’ll calm down now that he knows you're okay. His last round of meds should be wearing off anytime now.” She shows me what button to hit if I need any help before she leaves.

I pick up the book on his nightstand and start to read out loud, hoping it might help him wake up…. It only takes a couple of chapters before he starts to stir. I put the book down and take his hand. 

“Please say you're not my nurse,” Harrison grumbles. 

“No nurses. It's just me, Regina.” I watch him open his eyes and look around, his eyes falling on me. 

“How are you doing?” Harrison asks, taking my hand in his. “Better than me, I hope.”

“Just a wicked headache.” I rest my cheek against our entwined hands. “Are you in any pain?”

“Just a few bruises. I can’t feel anything from the waist down,” Harrison admits. He lets go of my hand and rests his palm against my cheek. It’s cool, and feels nice. “I can’t believe this happened.” He sighs as I nuzzle into his hand. “I can’t believe I let this happen.” He groans.

“You couldn't know it would happen,” I say.

“I know.” He sighs and pulls himself to a sitting position. He uses his arms to move himself over in the bed, “Come here.” He pats the bed and lifts up his covers.

I get up and get in bed with him, resting my head against his shoulder, and he wraps an arm around me as we lie back against the pillow. “So what do we do from here?” I ask.

“You should move in with me,” Harrison says. “I'm serious,” he says when he sees me look up at him. “I'm going to need some help, and it's not like you don't sleep over at my place more nights than we’re at yours.”

“That makes sense,” I nod. “Once I get discharged, I’ll work on packing.” 

He nods and traced a jagged symbol over and over on my upper forearm. We both relax into each other, and lay quietly for a while. The nurse comes in after a while and looks at us, “If you weren’t the only thing keeping him calm, I wouldn’t let this happen.” She goes to his side of the bed and looks him over while my nurse comes in and looks me over. 

I was discharged a couple of days later, after they were sure I didn't have a concussion, and got a good night’s sleep. 

I call Cisco and see if he can come pick me up and give me a ride home. He's there first thing after lunch. He doesn’t say anything about the “sudden” development between Doctor Wells and myself. It must be killing him, but I don’t mention it either. It’s none of anyone’s business, especially right now.


	23. Chapter 23

Over the next few months, life settles into a rhythm. Harrison is in a wheelchair now, with no real sign of improvement. He’s frustrated, but that’s to be expected. I take him to physical therapy every morning, but after a while he decides to stop because he’s not getting any better. His mood overall isn’t as affected by his new disability as I would have expected it to be. 

I don’t remember why we were at the hospital on that particular morning though… He’d stopped going to physical therapy at that point… That was the morning everything changed. There were several power surges, and it intrigued Harrison. I followed him down the hall to the apparent source. We ended up in front of a patient’s room. He was a young man in a coma, but the power outages weren't affecting him (and by extension his extremely irritating monitors). He was causing the power outages!! 

Harrison rolled up to the man standing outside the door with his head in his hands. I guess he was the young man’s family. “I'd like to help him. They don't have the equipment to save him here. I do.”

The man looked at Harrison like he was crazy, but the man’s daughter looked at me and asked, “Is he serious? Can you help him?”

I nodded, “If he says he can help you, he can.” 

The girl nodded, “Daddy, please. It's his only chance.” 

“Alright, fine. You have my permission.” The man gave Harrison permission to transfer the young man to STAR Labs to get him the proper treatment.

“Ms. Queen, please call Doctor Snow and Mr. Ramon. We have work to do,” he said.

“Yes, sir, Doctor Wells.”

I walked out of the room and made the calls to Cisco and Caitlin. I explained to both of them that we were taking on a patient and that Doctor Wells was requesting both of them to come in and help.

And here we are…. the young man’s name is Barry Allen. He was struck by lightning the night of the particle accelerator exploded, and he's been in a coma ever since. Over the eight months he's been in STAR Labs, we've all fallen into an easy rhythm. The pattern broke when I got the call from Oliver….

I was trying to create a playlist for Barry based off of thing I’d gleaned from his Facebook, and things that Iris could tell me that he liked. At first I thought about sending it to voicemail, but I figured it must be important if he was actually calling- because he doesn’t usually call unless there’s a problem.

“Hello?” I answer quietly, and step out of Caitlin and Cisco’s earshot. “Everything okay?”

He sighs, and I know it’s not good. “I wish this was a social call, but it’s not.” I know that much. “Regina, Mom is dead.” I’m silent, not entirely sure what to say. “She was murdered by Slade Wilson.” He recounts the entire ordeal, ending with Moira sacrificing herself to save Thea. “It's my fault Regina. Slade was on the island with me and Sara. He's getting revenge because he thinks I killed the woman he loved.” I'm not sure if it's the whole truth, but I think he's being honest with me. 

“When is the funeral?” I ask.

“Three days from now. I told them to hold off to give you time to come back. You are going to come back right?” There are times I could snap at him, but today isn't that day.

“Yes, Oliver. I'll catch the train tomorrow.” There's a bit of an awkward pause between us. “Oliver, are you okay?” I ask after a minute of silence. 

“I've been better,” he says. 

“I'm sorry,” I reply. 

“She wanted me to tell you that she loves you, and she wishes that she had done a lot of things different with you.” 

“Me too,” I mumble.

We hang up the phone after he agrees to have me picked up from the train station when I get in tomorrow evening. I walk back into the room and sit down at my computer like nothing happened.

“Everything okay?” Cisco asks.

“Yeah, fine,” I say, not looking up from the screen. I book a ticket for the earliest train to Starling City and try to make it through the rest of my day. 

“Are you sure you're okay?” Cisco asks again, a few hours later. “I been throwin’ some of my best material, and you haven't even cracked a smile since you came back.”

“I don't want to talk about it,” I reply, digging my nails into my palm, drawing blood. 

“Are you sure?” Cisco asks.

“Yes!” I snap and get up from my computer. “I’ll be down in my office if you need me.” I walk away before either of them can say anything.

Once I’m safely away from prying eyes, I close and lock the door. I slip out of my heels and walk around to my desk chair. I sink down in the chair and close my eyes. “My mom is dead,” I admit out loud. 

I pull a knife out of my desk and turn the blade over in my hand before closing my palm around the blade as tight as I can. I feel the sharp edges cut into my hand and I let out a quiet whimper. This is real. I'm real. The fact that my mother is dead is real. I open my hand and see where the knife cut into my hand. The blood loss isn't bad. I take the knife in my hand, ignoring the stinging sensation, and jab it into the base of my other palm. I need someone to knock around for a bit…. It's been far too long.

There's a knock on the door and I drop the knife, “Shit!” I swear and put the knife in one my desk drawers and try to clean up the blood. 

“I know you're in there, Regina!” Harrison calls through the door. 

“ I just need a minute!” I respond, still wiping at the blood on my hands. I have to hurry up and wrap these before he sees them.

“I'm coming in.” He doesn't wait. I’m just finished wrapping them when he opens the door. He closes the door behind him when he comes in, “What's going on? Cisco said you yelled at him and stormed off down here after stepping out to use the phone.” He guides his chair over to my side of the desk.

He sees the blood seeping through the wrappings on my hands, “What did you do?” He takes my hand where I'd squeezed the blade until it cut me. He unwraps it and looks up at me. 

I start crying before I even speak, “My mom was murdered… Oliver called. She told him to tell me that she loved me and that she wished things were different between us. She's dead and I didn't even say anything to her the last time I saw her.”

“Oh honey, come here.” He opens his arms and I move to sit on his lap and bury my face in the crook of his neck. He holds me tight and lets me cry. I don't know how long we stay like this before I sit up and look him in the eye. “When is the funeral?” he asks.

“Three days. I got a ticket for the first train out tomorrow.” I rest my head against his shoulder. 

“Do you need me to come with you?” he asks, rubbing his hand up and down my arm. 

“I don't want to drag you into my family’s drama. It’ll take some doing, but I'll survive.” 

His other hand rests on my thigh, “You'll have to keep in touch,” Harrison says. “It's dangerous to be in Starling City right now. I worry about sending you alone.”

I nod, “I'll be okay. I can take care of myself.” I'm counting on a little bit of violence while I'm there. It's almost like I'm craving it! “I'll make sure to keep in touch.”

“Make sure you do,” he warns.

“I need to go apologize to Cisco.” I make a move to get up, but Harrison holds onto me, and kisses me. “Alright, one more minute….” I stay in his lap for a few more minutes, kissing him a little while longer.

Later in the afternoon, I leave my office to go find Cisco. I find him tinkering with something in his lab. “Hey. I owe you an apology,” I say, sitting in the chair at the other work station. “You didn't do anything. Um, my mom was murdered, and that was the phone call informing me of it. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It wasn't fair.”

Cisco snaps around to face me, “Oh my god! Are you okay?” He gets up and pulls me up and into a hug. “You can yell at me all you want!” 

“I'm fine. I've definitely been in worse positions.” I hug him back and step away. “I'm going home tomorrow. First train out…” 

“Do you need a ride to the station?” he asks. “I can pick you up and take you. Actually,” he turns away and rummages through a cabinet. “Take this. Starling isn't safe.” Cisco hands me a gun. “It's keyed to your handprint.”

“Thank you, Cisco.” A gun isn't really my style, but I appreciate the gesture.

I don't sleep that night. I lie in bed with Harrison’s arm wrapped around my stomach. His face is buried in my hair. I try not to move; one of us might as well get some sleep tonight. 

In the morning I grab my trunk. My tac gear and weapons are in the hollow bottom and my clothes are on top. I kiss Harrison one last time and promise to call when I make it. His driver takes me to the station and drops me off. 

I get on the train and find my seat. I confirm with Oliver that I'm on the train and that I'll need a ride and a place to crash while I'm home. I close my eyes and fall asleep after we take off.

I wake up just before we pull in and I grab my trunk. I step out onto the platform and look for a familiar face. I'm about to hail a cab to go to a hotel when I see Felicity running through the crowd. “Regina!” She’s yelling my name. 

“Hey,” I reply. “I thought Oliver was coming for me.” I follow her out to the car, where Digg is waiting.

“I hope you brought your mask.” Digg says as I throw my trunk in the back. “We’re going to need all the help we can get.”

“I'm up for knocking a few people around,” I respond. “Where's Oliver?”

They look at each other, “We aren't entirely positive.” I don't respond to that. “Do you have a place to stay?” That tells me that Oliver didn't mention this to anyone.

“I'll just bunk down in the base,” I reply. “I'm not looking to stick around much longer than I absolutely have to.”

“Are you sure?” Felicity asks. 

“It's fine. I don't want to be a burden to anyone.” The rest of the ride is pretty quiet. Felicity and Digg take me to Big Belly Burger to get something to eat before they drop me off at the bunker for the night. I expect Oliver to show up at some point, but he never does.

The next morning I get a call from Laurel, offering to pick me up for the funeral. I tell her to pick me up at Verdant, and that I crashed on the couch in Thea’s office last night. 

When we get there, I feel out of place, especially sitting up front with Thea and Walter. I suck it up and sit down, leaving a space for Oliver in between Thea and I. “I didn't think you would show up,” she says quietly.

“I’m not doing this here,” I snap quietly. “Where’s Oliver?” 

“No idea. No one has seen him for a few days.”

The funeral is uneventful. The reception is a little more interesting. I’m sitting in the living room, texting Harrison when Isabel Rochev approached me, “I'm sorry for your loss Regina.” The sincerity in her voice seems false. At this point, I'm pretty sure she's working for Slade Wilson. 

Felicity and Digg approach, and I stand up. “I'm sure he's just scared. If he's smart, he's run away to his little island and he'll stay there. But hey, maybe he'll attend your funerals.” Isabel smiles and I want to punch her. She walks away before anyone can say anything.

“She shouldn't even be alive.” Digg says quietly.

“Why?” I ask.

“Because I shot her with a hollow point round in the chest at close range,” he says quietly. “We think she's been injected with mirakuru.”

“That would explain a lot,” I mumble. “What me to go a few rounds with her? I'm itching for a fight.”

“She's crazy strong! I wouldn't recommend it,” Felicity says.

“We’ll see…”

Later that night I was up in the clock tower in gear. I see a couple of guys harassing a woman. I jump down into the darkness and catch them by surprise. “Let her go!”

“Says who?” One of them asks. 

“Come play with me. I'll show you a good time.” I step out of the shadows and let them see the mask and my sword. “I'm not scared of you.”

The woman takes advantage of their stunned silences and runs away. Her attackers finally come back to their senses and try to run too. I throw a dagger into the back of the one out of arm's reach and grab the hood of the other guy’s sweatshirt. I yank him down to the ground. “You can't run from fate.” I take out another knife and start carving up his arms and face. “Don't fear the Reaper.” I taunt. 

This is a rush I haven't felt in a long time. I grab for another knife as my victim keeps screaming. “Just one more thing to remember me by,” I say as I carve an X into his chest.

I leave him there, bleeding and screaming. I walk away, heading back to the bunker. I clean the blood off my stuff and go to bed.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning I get a call from Walter, asking me to come to the house. I wish I'd stayed away. From the moment I walk in the door, Thea’s screaming at me about not telling her about our parentage. “How long have you known?!”

“Quite a while!! She told me not to tell you!! I was doing what she asked me to do!” Walter doesn't intervene because he’s stepped out for a moment. Thea runs at me and I knock her back onto the couch with little effort. “I would say take it up with her, but that's a little difficult.”

Thea took a swing at me and missed. “Hey! What is going on here?” Walter asks, coming back in. He turns to me, “I asked you here to talk her out of leaving!”

I looked at Thea, “If you want to go, do it. Leaving was the best thing I ever did.” 

“Yeah, you didn't have to watch Mom die,” she quips. 

“So sue me! I left to make a better life for myself! You people are toxic, and being away from you is what's best for me!”

“Am I interrupting something?” Oliver asks timidly, as he enters the room. 

“Just the screaming match that's been brewing for days.” Walter is exasperated. “We missed you at the funeral.”

“I'm sorry I couldn't be there.”

Walter shakes his head, “Thea is trying to decide whether or not to leave Starling City.”

“No, I am leaving,” Thea protests.

“Maybe you'll have some better luck.” Walter walks toward the door. “Maybe you can convince them not to kill each other too.” 

“Not likely,” Thea and I replied together.

I walk away and sit on the back of one of the sheet-draped sofas. I listen to Oliver as he echoes what I told Thea not five minutes ago. “You're the best of us. There hasn’t been a day since you were born that goes by that I don't cherish having you for a sister,” he tells her. The jealous person in me wonders if he's ever once thought that about me.

She finally agrees to leave and we walk out of the house one last time. Oliver calls Slade Wilson while he and I are standing on the porch. He tells him that he’ll be on the peer alone. “How did you get here? I didn't see a car.” Oliver asks.

“I called a cab,” I reply. 

“Where have you been staying?” he asks, gesturing for me to get into his car.

“Down in the bunker under Verdant.” I shrug like it's nothing.

“Why didn't you say something? You've always got somewhere to stay when you come to town!” 

I shake my head, “I don't mind it. Besides, I don't want to be a burden.” Not to mention the fact that I don't think anyone would really want me to stay with them. 

We pull away from the house, “Regina, you're not a burden. You're family.”

“That sounds like the definition of a burden to me.” I reply quietly.

Oliver sighs, “That might be my fault. But what I'm saying is, there are people who love you here, who want to see you when you come back to town.” 

I have so many things I’d like to say in response to that, but I just nod and keep quiet. I'm pretty sure the only people that wouldn't mind me staying with them are Laurel and her dad. “Where are we going?” I ask.

“To get something to eat. We're meeting Digg and Felicity.” I feel like he's waiting for a response from me.

I nod and stay quiet still. I pull out my phone when it buzzes. It's Harrison and I smile. I text him back and flip my phone over in my lap. 

“I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that before. What’s got you smiling so much?”

I shake my head, “Nothing. Just Harrison.”

“Who is that?” 

I pause, looking for the right word. “Um, it's Doctor Harrison Wells.” 

“Your boss?” Oliver asks.

“Yeah, but it’s more than that. We’re… involved. I moved in after he got hurt in the particle accelerator explosion.” 

“Are you sure that’s wise?” he asks. 

“You know, I’m happy, and that’s what matters.”

Later that afternoon, Oliver is standing on the peer, talking to himself. I may or may not have mentioned his plan to Digg and Felicity while he stepped out at lunch. I stalk closer to him and shoot him with a tranq dart. He passed out and we put him in the van to take him back to the base. Laurel knows now too… she’s been in touch with Felicity and Digg. I’m not sure where we stand, honestly, but she knows about Oliver and me now. That’s something we’re going to have to talk about eventually.


	25. Chapter 25

Oliver wakes up and we’re all standing around, “What’s going on?” he asks. 

“Slade Wilson,” Laurel says, “He told me who you are. He was trying to hurt you. I reached out to your partners. They told me what you’re planning to do.” She looks back at us, “Can we have a minute?” We nod and step away. I can still hear what she’s saying though. “You thought about telling me, the night of the Undertaking. Regina was screaming at you…” She pauses a moment. “That makes a lot of sense now. She said some nasty things about you in the hospital. Tommy knew about you. You were with him at the end… ”

“I deserve it. I thought about telling you every night, honestly. Tommy’s last words were about you. I wish I could have saved him… and my mother. But I can save you, and Thea…” 

“You can’t commit suicide, Oliver! You can’t do that to Thea! To Regina and Sara!” Laurel begs him, and I can see the tears starting well up in her eyes. 

“It’s the only way!” he retorts.

“I don’t know anything about hoods, and masks, but I know you! You don’t give up! You always find a way!” Laurel is adamant, and unyielding.

“Not this time.” He sounds defeated.

“You’re wrong! You want to protect the people you love! The only way to do that is to defeat Slade Wilson!” 

“I can’t Laurel!” Oliver finally raises his voice at her.

“Yes you can! By stopping Sebastian Blood! Because he’s working for Slade Wilson! I have proof. Slade Wilson had your mother killed so that Sebastian could become mayor! What’s happening to this city is bigger than just you and Slade Wilson. The city needs the Arrow.”

We all came back together and started to work on an acceptable plan. Step One: Oliver calls Blood out on his shady shit. Step Two: Digg takes out Blood’s security detail, and brings him in for questioning done by Felicity. Step Three: Felicity interrogates security detail by using his bank account, and the bank account of his parents. Step Four: We bury Slade’s men alive. 

I’m alone in the bunker with Laurel as I suit up. “What are you doing?” she asks, as I strip and start putting my tac gear on. 

“Suiting up to go out and help Oliver. He’s going to need all the muscle he can get.” I put the thin shirt on, and coat over the top of it. I lace up my boots, and look up at her, “I learned a few other things from Malcolm…” I say.

“I’m sorry about Tommy, Regina. I didn’t know until the trial that you were related. Did he know?” she asks.

“No. Tommy never knew. That was part of the deal. No one could ever know. I hated Oliver for not letting me say goodbye. I wanted to tell him the truth before it was too late. I wanted him to know he was the best brother I’ve ever had.” I mumble, and tie my swords around my waist. 

“I’m sure that would have made him really happy.” Laurel replies quietly. 

“I hope so.”

Oliver and Digg come down into the bunker and suit up as well. We’re all about to go out when I put my mask on. “I’m coming with you,” Laurel insists.

“No,” Oliver replies. 

“Why them?” Laurel points at the three of us.

“It started with the three of us. It needs to get back to that. And Regina can handle herself. You’re not qualified to handle this.”

We head out to the site and Oliver heads underground. I stay with Digg and Felicity just in case they run into trouble. I help Digg lay the charges so we can be done faster…. That’s when things got fun…. 

Just as Digg’s about to blow the charges Isabel Rochev appears dressed like the rest of the freaks in Slade’s army. She kicks Digg from behind, “You killed me. Let me repay the favor.”

“Didn’t anyone tell you the dominatrix look is so last year?” I asked, drawing my sword. 

“Cute, but you’re still going to die… ”

“Come and get me, I’ve been a bad girl,” I taunt, and she takes a swing. 

Our blades clash, matching blow for blow. We’re both out of breath as we keep this up. I manage to land a blow down her back, just parallel to her spine, but she doesn’t cry out, and doesn’t stop. “You should just save me some time, and tell me where I can find Felicity Smoak….” Before she gets the chance to finish that sentence, Felicity runs her over with the van, narrowly missing hitting me. 

“Really?” I ask, looking over at her.

“Yes, really! Get in!” She yells at me and Digg.

“You win. She’s strong,” I admit.

“Uh, guys? Hit her again?” Felicity asks as Isabel gets up.

“Yes!” I yell.

“Just get out of here!” Digg calls and Felicity floors it in reverse. 

We go to meet up with Oliver, and find that he has Laurel in tow. He explains that Slade has fifty men just like him. Felicity pipes up and tells us that there’s a cure from STAR Labs. Caitlin had been working with Harrison on that when I left. Felicity calls the courier, and he tells us that he’s on the bridge. 

“You should go,” Laurel says.

“We’re not leaving you out here alone,” Oliver replies.

“We don’t have to,” I say. “I’ll go with her. I’ll drop her at the precinct and come back to you.” 

We part ways, and Laurel and I make our way through the dark streets of Starling City. “That mask is kind of terrifying,” she muses as she walks along beside me. 

“Believe it, or not, it was a gift from Malcolm.” I explain, taking a dagger in each hand. 

“Somehow, that seems fitting.” She laughs as we walk, careful to keep out of sight. Once we got into the heart of downtown, I signal her to keep quiet, and keep close. I want to avoid a fight if I can. We’re a few blocks from the precinct when we run across a couple of the masked men. We run, and run straight into Sara. “Come on!” We run after her, and she takes us to a relatively safe place. Sara takes a seat on a hunk of fallen rock, and I lean against the alley wall.

“Where have you been, Sara?” Laurel asks. “Why did you come back?”

“I don’t know. There’s nothing here for me anymore.” Sara replies, and I feel like I can relate. 

“Your family is here.” Laurel reminds her, and I kind of feel like she's talking to me too.

“You don’t know me anymore. You don’t know who I am and what I’ve become. You don’t know what I’ve been through, or what I’ve done,” she counters quietly.

“I know you’re a hero,” Laurel says.

“I’m not a hero. I’m the furthest thing from it. I’m Ta-er al-Usfar. That was my new name. The woman that I was, the girl that I was, is gone.”

“I’ve learned in the past year, that our pasts don’t break us. They make us who we are,” I tell her.

“I’m irredeemable,” Sara sighs.

“What was that word you said before?” Laurel asks. 

“Ta-er al-Usfar,” she repeats.

“What does that mean?” I ask.

“It means ‘the canary’ in Arabic.”

“If you’re so far gone, and so irredeemable, then why do they know you by such a beautiful name?” Laurel asks, as she tucks Sara’s hair behind her ears. I pull her to her feet, and all three of us hug.

We have to keep moving. I quickly explain the plan to Sara, and she nods. The first objective is to get Laurel to her dad. He ends up meeting us out on the street. He holds a gun on me, and Laurel steps in front of me, “Don’t shoot her!”

“It’s me, sir!” I drop my hood, and pull off my mask. 

“What the hell Regina?” Lance asks.

“It’s a long story. I’ll explain it when the city isn’t on fire. But, suffice it to say, I can definitely handle myself in a fight…” I shrug. “I’m not a vigilante, I promise. This is more of a hobby than anything, really.” It’s not a total lie.

“You bet, we are gonna talk about this,” Lance says. He stops yelling at me and looks at all three of us: the three Lance Sisters. “All my girls, finally together,” he smiles. “I'm so proud of you girls.” He pulls us all into one big hug there on the street. “It makes me happy to see you all together.” 

Sara and I part with with Lance and Laurel to go change. On the way, we pass a burning building. A woman is standing on the sidewalk, screaming for help. “My daughters are still in there!” 

Without much communication, Sara and I dart inside the building to find them. They're both huddled on the floor in the corner of the room. Their path is blocked by fire. I see a rug and grab it to smother the fire for them to pass. Once that small fire is out, Sara and I rush over to pick them up.

“It's okay,” I tell the small child in my arms. “Your mom is outside, waiting for you. You're gonna be just fine. Just close your eyes, and we’ll be outside before you know it.” I kept whispering words of comfort as we made our way through the burning house.

I didn't put her down until we were out on the sidewalk, far enough away from the danger. Sara, with the other little girl, was right behind me. Their mother cried, thanking us. We saw a couple police officers, who just smiled and nodded at us.


	26. Chapter 26

We finally made it back to the precinct. Lance asks what takes so long, and we overhear the cops from earlier talking about two masked girls who pulled kids from a burning building. “There was one blond, and a brunette in a silver skull mask. They’re heroes.”

“We were sidetracked,” I reply quietly.

I pull Sara over to side, “Do you have any contacts that could possibly help us?” I ask. “We need all the muscle we can get for this.”

“Let me see what I can do,” Sara replies before going off to make a phone call.

Sometime later, Sara and I depart to change again, and to go meet her contacts. A woman emerges from the shadows with thirty hooded warriors behind her. “I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra’s al-Ghul, Heir to the Demon. I must say, I'm glad to finally meet someone from Sara’s past,” she says, looking at me.

I bow at the waist, “It's an honor to meet you. I received my training from your sister, Talia.”

“Then you are indeed worthy. She only teaches the best, no matter what I may think of her.” 

We waste little time on pleasantries, and begin to fill her in on what we know. She agrees to help us only on the condition that Sara return with them when we are done. 

I look at Sara, wondering what's going on in her mind. She doesn't deliberate long before she ultimately agrees to Nyssa’s conditions. Nyssa extends an invitation to me to visit and train with them in the future.

I call Oliver and figure out that they're in the base under Verdant. I tell him I'll be there soon, and lead everyone into the club. “We’re going to need an army if we're going to hit them with the cure,” Digg says as we walk in.

“That is why I've brought an army,” Nyssa replies.

“You could have let us know you were bringing… eight assassins into our super-secret lair,” Felicity mumbles.

“I’d do it again,” I reply.

“I won't kill anyone. No one has to die.” Oliver explains the cure and we disperse arrows filled with the cure to the Assassins. I take an injector because I prefer hand-to-hand combat. “We do this my way!” Oliver tells Nyssa.

“The League does not take prisoners,” she responds.

"It does tonight.”

Nyssa tells us that Slade's men have gathered in the Queen Consolidated building. We finally agree to terms, and head out to take down Slade. I grin like a fool under my mask, turning the injector over and over in my hand. I take the elevator bank. I had some fun there. I stab them with the injector and they go down easily. “Elevator bank clear,” I say into my ear piece.

Sara, Oliver, and I work our way up to the offices on the top floor where a large group of men are waiting with Isabel Rochev and Slade Wilson. “So this must be the sister I've heard nothing about. I never got the feeling he cared for you as much as the other women in his life,” Slade taunts, trying to get a rise out of me.

“The feeling is pretty mutual,” I reply.

He laughs, “You must all have a lot of faith to come alone.”

“Who said we were alone?” I ask as Nyssa and her men crash in through the windows. I lunge for Isabel in the confusion and we begin to fight with our swords. Sara comes up behind her and knocks Isabel to her knees and I hold my sword to her throat.

“Don't do it Regina!” Oliver yells.

“Kill me, don't kill me. It doesn't matter. I've already-”

“Shut up!” I run her through with both of my swords and let her drop to the ground.

Oliver trains his bow on me, and for a moment I think he might do it. What I don't expect is for Nyssa’s men to train their own bows on Oliver. “It was necessary. Your city burns because you lack the conviction to do what is necessary,” Nyssa tells him.

“I've killed before for far less,” I tell him as I clean my blades off. “My first kill was a dealer that sold to Thea.”

We regroup and figure out our next move. Lance calls Felicity and tells her that he needs to see the Arrow. She tells him to meet us at Queen Consolidated. “Why does this guy have such a hard-on for the Queens?”

“I don't know, but it's a good thing they all got out before this started,” Felicity says.

“I know Regina is still here. I've seen her tonight.” He pulls up short when he enters the room and sees Nyssa. “What is she doing here?” He's already drawn his weapon.

“She's here to help!” Sara tells him.

“I guess today I'll have to work with anyone who can help get my daughter back,” he says putting the gun down. “One of the masked men took Laurel, and I couldn't stop them.”

“Um, we have a new problem,” Felicity interrupts. “All of Slade’s men are gathering at the Jordana tunnel.”

“That's convenient. It puts all our targets in one place,” I say.

“What about Laurel? You can't just leave her!” Lance shouts. “I know you're trying another way, and I respect that, but tonight you’re gonna have to get used to killing again. That's the only way to put him down.” 

I think he has a point. It's time to put the rabid dog down. I sit on the desk and close my eyes a minute, they burn a bit, but nothing too bad. 

We head down to the tunnel, and find the rest of the men gathered there, and the bodies of an ARGUS team scattered behind them. We run at them and the fight begins. I have a dagger in one hand and an injector in the other. 

I get grabbed around the waist. I twist in his grasp, knee him in the crotch, and inject him with the cure in one smooth motion. I move on to the next, and inject one that isn't paying attention to me. I knock him into the wall and he's out cold. The third one presents a bigger challenge. He's got me pinned to a car, which has a ripped roof, when Lance injects him with the cure, giving me time to shove him to the ground. “Thanks,” I say as he pulls me to my feet. I feel pain in my shoulder, but I don't say anything. I'm sure it's bleeding.

“You're not so bad at this thing,” he says, looking around.

“Malcolm had me trained,” I say, injecting another man who was running at us.

“That makes a whole lot more sense,” he mumbles. 

We look around and the rest of the men are down for the count. Slade’s voice rings through the tunnel, taunting Oliver. He has Felicity and Laurel. We figure out where he is, and Oliver, Sara, and I go to end this once and for all. 

While Oliver engages Slade, Sara and I sneak up on the goon holding Laurel. We inject him and knock his legs out from under him. Felicity injects Slade with the cure, and he and Oliver proceed to fight until Oliver finally subdues him without killing him. It's over and we’ve won. Laurel holds onto Sara and I as we maneuver her out of the tunnels.


	27. Chapter 27

That night I say goodbye to Sara as she and the League leave. Nyssa says that I'm welcome to come train in Nanda Parbat when I'm ready. She hands me a card with her number before leaving. I hug Laurel and her father before getting in a rental car to drive back to Central City.

“Where the hell have you been? I thought you were dead!!” Harrison picks up the phone on the first ring.

“I'm sorry! I was holed up in the bunker under the mansion with my sister for three days. We had no cell reception, and we almost killed each other,” I lie.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“I'm fine. I got knocked around a bit, but I'm okay.” I have to explain my bruises somehow.

“How did you get knocked around a bit if you were in a bunker?” Harrison replies.

“You've never met my sister,” I tell him. “She knows that I kept a huge secret from her, and this was her first chance to get even. I didn't tell her that I knew about the affair, and the fact that we are the biological daughters of Malcolm Merlyn.” I stop at a light and close my eyes for a brief moment. “My eyes burn,” I mumble.

“How long has that been going on?” Harrison asks.

“Day and a half,” I reply.

“We’ll have Caitlin look at them in the morning,” he tells me.

I'm grateful that Harrison stays on the line with me through most of my drive; it helps me to stay awake. When I get to the house, it's nearly five in the morning. My eyes are burning so badly by the time I walk into the house. 

I unlock the door and slip inside. There's a fire burning in the fireplace, and I move to stand in front of it. I look into the fire and the burning in my eyes intensifies, causing me to cry out in pain. I drop to the floor, clutching at my face.

I hear the wheelchair and Harrison calling out to me. I can't respond, I can only scream. The pain is unbearable and I curl into myself and cry. I've never been this vulnerable. I feel a stick in my hip, and then nothing. It's blank.

I wake up in total darkness, not knowing how long I've been out,or where I am. I try to open my eyes, but I can't. I bring my hands up and feel bandages over my eyes. 

“I would be careful, if I were you.” I hear Harrison, but I can't see him. “We have your eyes bandaged for a reason.”

“Which is?” I ask.

“We don't want you to go all Cyclopes on us,” Cisco replies.

“What are you talking about?” I ask, getting agitated.

“The night the particle accelerator exploded, you were exposed to radiation. It's taken some time to kick in, but the radiation has affected your eyes, and we don’t know what side effects this could potentially have.”

I sit up, pull my knees to my chest, and hug them. “So what do we do from here?” I ask quietly.

Caitlin speaks; I didn't know she was even in the room. “In the next day or so, we will remove the bandages and see what we’re working with. Once we know that, it will make dealing with it easier. Are you in any pain?” Her voice is somewhat comforting. She doesn't sound nervous, which is reassuring on some level.

“Not really,” I reply. 

Harrison takes my hand, “We’ll figure this out, Regina. You have nothing to be afraid of,” he tells me. He kisses my hand and pushes my hair back. 

I lie back down and pull my blankets up. I'm scared. There are a hundred different things that could go wrong. I dig my fingernails into my palm to give myself something to focus on. I find the old scar from before and open it up.

“You're bleeding,” Caitlin says. She wraps my hand before I can really get it going. She looks at my other hand, “How did you get these scars?”

“I don't remember,” I lie.

“Are you sure you're not in any pain? You came back from Starling City with a lot of bruises and cuts.” Caitlin presses on my shoulder, and I wince. “I changed the bandage on your shoulder this morning.” When I’d taken my clothes off that night, I found blood all down my back and Felicity had to pick a few metal shards out of my shoulder. 

“I'm stiff, but not in pain,” I reply. “I wish I could see the bruises though.” I let her finish looking me over before I lie down again.

Throughout the day, each of them comes to keep me company and try to take my mind off of what might happen when we take the bandages off. Harrison brings me dinner and helps me eat and not make a total mess. After Caitlin and Cisco go home, Harrison puts on some music and helps me down from the bed. I carefully sit in his lap, and put my arms around his neck. We spend the time talking about the future, our future. “I never thought that I would find love again after Tess,” he tells me as he rubs my back. “But I must confess that I have thought about the possibility of marriage.”

I feel myself blush, “I might have thought about it too,” I admit. “And I am open to that idea….”

He kisses my cheek and I can feel him smile. “It makes me happy to hear that.” He traces my cheek with his thumb, and slowly presses his lips against mine. I smile into the kiss.

“Theoretically, if I were to ask you to marry me, is there someone that I should ask for their blessing? I know your father, the one who raised you, and your mother are no longer with us; and that you don’t get along with your siblings. Is there someone you want me to ask?”

“Um, actually, there is someone I’d like you to ask. Quentin Lance basically raised me after Robert Queen died. I would really like it if you asked for his blessing.” I can’t believe I’m admitting this, but then again, I never thought about the prospect of marriage for myself. I tell him that I’ll write the contact information down once I can actually see again.

When I get tired he guides me back into bed. He tells me to move over, and I feel the bed sink underneath me. We get comfortable and he wraps an arm around my waist. Shortly after, I fall asleep in his arms.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning we’re woken up by Cisco clearing his throat. “What time is it?” I mumble. 

“Eight a.m.,” Cisco replies. “I brought bagels.” I hear him drop the bag on the counter. 

Caitlin speaks up, “So, I think the best way to do this, is to have you keep your eyes closed until we tell you to open them.” 

“When will I be able to shower?” I ask. “I feel gross.”

“As soon as we’re done,” Harrison replies.

I nod, “Whenever you're ready.”

I feel the bed dip as Harrison maneuvers back into the chair. He offers me a hand and leads me to the lab. Caitlin helps me sit down on a table, “Keep your eyes completely closed.” I feel the pressure from the bandages lessen. She finishes taking the bandages off and steps behind me. “Okay, open your eyes,” she tells me.

I open my eyes slowly, trying to let them adjust to the light. When I finally open them all the way, I realize that everything is a lot sharper. I look around the room, “So no lasers,” I mumble.

Caitlin comes around to look at my eyes, and she flinches a bit. “Your eyes are red,” she tells me. “What does it look like to you?”

“Everything is a lot sharper. I can read all of Cisco’s calculations on the board in the next room. The colors are still the same,” I explain.

She tilts my face down and I get a flash of her and Ronnie kissing in one of the hallways off the Cortex. I jerk back and look at her. “What was that?” I ask.

“What was what?” she replies, tilting her head.

“I just saw an image of you and Ronnie kissing in the hall over there.” I point to the hallway in question, and describe what they were both wearing. “That's already happened, right?”

She nods and Harrison comes forward. He takes my hands in his and I get another mental image. I see Harrison, dressed the way he was the night of the explosion. He's watching the lightning bolt hit Barry Allen. “I see the night of the accident…” I hesitate to go any further. 

“Do me next!” Cisco reaches out and offers me a hand. “See anything good?”

I take a moment and let the image sink in, “I see you and Dante… you're standing there, watching him play the piano, well, I think you're more focused on the lid of the piano.” I look up to see Cisco looking a bit pale. 

“Yeah… I might have contemplated slamming it on his hands a time or two,” he explains. “That's crazy though! What else can you do?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” I reply. “But since we’ve decided that I’m not going to start shooting lasers out of my eyes, can I take a shower now?” I ask.

Caitlin nods and tells me to follow her. She shows me to the showers and gives me some clothes that Harrison had brought from home. She leaves and I get in the shower. I let my mind wander back to what I'd seen when Harrison touched me. It was weird, he was actually watching Barry get struck in real time- like he knew it was going to happen.

When I make it back to the group, I've easily spent a good half hour just staring into my own eyes. I also figured out that I can see in the dark…. I went into my office, looking for a hair tie and didn't notice until I was looking in the mirror, that I'd never actually touched the light switch.

“Prove it,” Cisco says.

“Fine. Hit the lights. You can hold up as many hands and as many fingers as you want,” I tell them. Cisco does what I tell him then he fumbles his way back to the center of the room. “Doctor Wells, one finger, left hand. Caitlin, 3 fingers, right hand; two fingers, left hand. Cisco, two middle fingers. Thanks…” I walk over and turn the lights back on, “I told you, I can see in the dark.”

“What were you doing when you got hit with the radiation?” Harrison asked.

“I was trying to see in the dark when I was trying to get out of here that night,” I explain. 

I wonder if I'm ever going to be able to show my face in public again. Bright red eyes would probably scare the crap out of most people. I can picture the headlines now… I excuse myself and head back into my office. 

I lock the door and go sit on the floor behind my desk. I reach into the bottom drawer of my desk and pull out my knife. I run my finger over the blade, and find that it's dull. I groan and put it back. “You're a freak. You've always been a freak,” I mumble to myself. “Who would ever want you? You might as well get familiar with that lonely feeling again. Tommy’s not here to save you anymore.”

I don't know how long I'm like this before the door to my office opens. I go still and hope they'll go away. The light comes on and I can hear Harrison’s chair entering the room. “Why are you sitting in the dark, Regina?” he asks.

“I didn't notice,” I reply.

He offers me a hand up, but I don't take it. I push up off the wall. Harrison reaches out for me and I step back. “What's wrong?” he asks.

I turn and face the wall. 

“Regina, talk to me,” Harrison grabs my hand and I get a flash of someone I've never seen. I yank my hand away, “What did you see?”

“Nothing,” I lie.

“Tell me what you're thinking,” he says. I know he's looking for signs of fresh wounds. 

“Just that I'm a freak that's never going to be able to show her face in society again. I'm just remembering all of the things Oliver said when we were younger. Looks like he was right…” I reply.

“No. You are not a freak. Regina, I promise you, we will find a way to fix this,” Harrison promises. “You will be able to show your face in public again.”

I nod. I'm not sure if I believe him. Actually, I don't believe him. I'm sure that my fate is a life in the shadows. I follow Harrison back out into the Cortex and sit on the exam table. “Cisco, is there anything you can do to help diminish the color of her eyes?” Harrison asks.

“Are you thinking glasses, or contacts?” Cisco asks, coming to stand in front of me. He stays back far enough that we aren't touching.

“Contacts, preferably,” Harrison replies.

Cisco nods, “Let’s see what normal colored contacts do to the color, and your vision. We’ll go from there once we know if those work or not.” 

He's pretty quick; I'll give him that much. He had contacts for me to try the next week. I try them, and they don't inhibit my vision, but they are not dark enough to hide the red color. “That's an easy fix!” Cisco declares with a grin. He has me take them out a give them back.

I can't tell you what he did, but he gave them back to me just as I was getting ready to head home, and told me to give them another shot. This time, when I looked in the mirror, I didn't see any red! “You're a genius, Cisco!” I exclaim, wrapping him in a hug. I get a glimpse of a birthday before I pull away.

He smiles and tells me that he'll fix the other pairs and have them to me within the week. “I wouldn't wear them continuously, if I were you. You should really only wear them when you're in public.”

I nod again, “Thank you, Cisco. I can't even begin to express how thankful I am.” I want to hug him again, but I think it makes him uncomfortable. I felt him tense the last time. I smile once more, and find Harrison so we can go home.


End file.
